Anima of the World
by Kyokushin 0
Summary: With his journey over the Fool sees the importance of bonds, the Truth which helped reach his final destination, but is it really his journey's true end? See once more Yu Narukami take up his potential to greater heights remember a fragment of his past, which leads to a promise with an old friend that must be settled and a big truth to be uncovered. This Fool's journey is not over.
1. Chapter 1

**Some personas may have changed appearance so as to fit the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either the Persona Series or High School DxD**

* * *

 **Countless Eons Ago**

 _Heaven's Gates_

As He observed His angels mourn the so called 'loss' of their Father, **God** could only sigh. He considers to fight on, to fight by their side and end this conflict; His angels, the devils, and fallen angels called the 'Great War'. However, this conflict is incomparable to what will happen. Even a certain rider on a red horse could agree that this does not compare for what is to come, not by a long shot. As He gazes once more to His home, He bids farewell and leaves to a place that is in many ways more connected to Him. He hopes that when time passes, the angels, devils, fallen angels, and other supernatural creatures, especially other gods and dragons would realize the potential of His greatest creation _'Humanity'._

* * *

 **Centuries Later (at the turn of the 18th Century)**

 **Collective Unconciousness**

 _Sea of Souls (The Velvet Room)_

In a realm that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter; in a certain room filled with a blue sheen, wherein the contents only being a gazebo like structure with one table and three chairs for three specific people; there in one of those chairs, sits a bizzare old man. He has a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves on his hands. Contrary to his appearance which may spook most people, he, like his master, possesses an aura of mystery that many would be attracted to despite his looks.

Igor, a servant created by God to care for the realm, awaits his master and contemplates his existence. Is he a doll or a human? He could've reflected more on it had he not seen the blue butterfly coming to one of the chairs. It appears as a man wearing a mask, with the image of a violet butterfly wing on his right side, and the eyeholes covered so as not to show the pupils. He also wears a suit consisting of a black shirt and tie, a white blazer and white pants with black dress shoes. He also has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Ah, master, welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor says, as he stands and addresses his master with a graceful bow.

"Greetings to you too, Igor." God says as he looks to his surroundings gazing in amusement. It never ceases to amaze Him the capability of humanity, especially as a whole connected.

"... Are we waiting for someone master?" Igor asks, curious as to who is the third party. God informed Igor of His coming as He is to announce something. He also informed him of another guest coming and to prepare another seat at the table. Now with his master here, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Patience friend, he will come. After all it's not like him to decline an invitation of a very close and old friend" God says.

'A close, old friend?... Ah, could it be him?' Igor ponders as he lists down the only possible friend God calls 'old' and 'close'.

As if on cue, with Igor's thoughts, there came an old lanky man, whose white pale skin reminds everyone who see it; the coldest of winter. He wears a mortician's outfit, his stance and eyes are calculating and professional, though many would just see it as cold and emotionless. That would be a mistake. He has emotions, but simply chose not to show it either because of his status; being detached to the world, or simply because its just a waste to show it to anyone, who's to say.

This person is **Death** or as some people like to call him the _Pale Rider. H_ e could be the only person Igor could think of as a 'close' and 'old' friend of God, knowing that in the beginning both beings existed alongside each other.

"Ah, Death so how are things?" God asks in rather lax manner.

"All things considered, same old routine but otherwise fine." Death responds. "So... I heard you're dead."

"Well as you can see, I'm very much alive unless you like to refer to me as a 'dead man walking'."God says with a quiver under the mask.

"You and your penchant of bad lines really."Death says as he sighed and shook his head, for he expected this kind of thing from Him. "So, any reason why you invited me, especially to this place, unless you'll tell me ,'Dead men tell no tales'."

"Well, as tempting as it seems to make this like a casual conversation like the old days, I invited you here to inform you two, and only you two about something." God responds.

"Which is?" Death asks, voicing the same question Igor wonders about. What could be so important as to want them to meet and talk here in this place of all places.

"The **Ancienealls** are breaking out."God announced.

At that moment, the tide of conversation turned serious as the topic 'Ancienealls' took place.

"You mean _them,_ your first creation before anything else? Those guys who want nothing more than to swallow the world whole?" Death asks, his stance and attention all turning to God.

Igor too had taken interest in this conversation. The Ancienealls, beings that existed before all of God's creations (in fact they were His very first creation), are said to be very terrifying, powerful, and horrible. They had tried to overthrow God and destroy the world, but only got themselves sealed as a result. The topic of talking about them and the possibility of them escaping their seals, is really of upmost importance.

"Though we haven't felt anything, and there haven't been signs of an escape either." Death counters God's statement.

"That's because it's _him,_ the only person we know who's that cunning, willing, and resourceful enough to do it." God says.

" _Him_ huh, now that I think about it, it could only be _him._ " Death sighs, as he knows this is gonna be one hell of a situation they're facing with.

"Yes it's definitely _him,_ its **Nyarlathotep** " God says.

Nyarlathotep is also known as The Crawling Chaos. Out of all the Ancienealls, he is always the sly one, with the powers, and calculating cruelty to boot, beating even his own father. He is always interested in God's creations and experiments... before breaking it himself. Out of all the Ancienealls, Nyarlathotep could be one of the most feared of their race, not because of his power, even though he is powerful, but because of his malign cruelty and desire to sow chaos. Even his brethren higher ranked or lower, dread to cross him. What worried God about him is that he took a special interest in one of God's plan; a creation in the process before he and his kind were sealed, and that creation is called **humanity**.

"Well then aren't we gonna do something? Unless you **plan** on letting him wreak havoc?" Death asks.

"Nope, we're not gonna do anything. Humanity's the one who's gonna do something. We'll just lend humanity a helping hand using the Collective Unconsciousness, especially the room in which we're standing at." God says with such zeal both Igor and Death haven't seen in Him for a long time.

"Ahhhh, I see where this is going." says Death and Igor both simultaneously, understanding God's reason for letting humanity do the work.

Before and after God's creation of humanity, a lot of supernatural beings laughed and made fun of His accomplishment calling it a joke. Even His angels had shown their doubt of humanity's strength. Only the possessors of 'Sacred Gears' had attracted the interest of supernatural beings. During the aftermath of the event known as the "Great War", all factions had been decimated so thoroughly that they were forced to find other means to repopulate. In truth He never understood why the war happened in the first place. For what purpose did that ridiculous conflict, which pales in comparison to what the Ancienealls have done, had to happen? He may never get the answer, but God, Death and the residents of the Collective Unconsciousness knows, that the repercussions are finally knocking on the doorsteps of the three factions. Especially in one faction who had to find unconventional means to repopulate. When God heard of the devils' plan to convert humans to their ranks, whether they want to or not it had awakened an anger inside Him. It's actually rare to see Him furious, so only one could imagine such anger He possess when He heard that information. The thought that humans would forsake their potential within themselves willingly was the worst. However, He blames mostly Himself. Perhaps He had been not fast enough to develop that power; the project that was meant for humanity and humanity alone unlike that prototype the 'Sacred Gear'. Yes, this project he planned for, was to show how humanity far and away surpasses those supernatural beings. This project would not only destroy the Sacred Gear 'hype', but also, will break the 'God's System of power', everyone in the supernatural community relied upon which put them to shame for underestimating humanity in the first place. Now, whether it's a bad thing or not, one thing's for sure, Nyarlathotep's escape and the Ancienealls breaking out, will be the perfect opportunity to prove His point to everyone.

"In truth, before arranging this meeting, I had already talked to Nyarlathotep beforehand and made a bet on human potential."God says.

"No surprise there." Death says in a sort of entertained yet deadpan-like manner.

"Indeed." Igor agrees as well, seeing where this is going.

"So it is settled then?"Death asks.

"Yes, everything is finally falling into place." God responds.

"Then, the only thing we need to do is gather the pieces, or rather the players to the stage then?" Igor remarks as he chuckled raising his already posing grin to an even greater one.

"Yes, and this is the fun part, I already know Igor's answer but I want to know yours as well. Death, if I finally found the one who will prove my point , will you help me in raising and nurturing his potential?" God asks Death.

"I suppose, but don't expect me to form a connection or a bond with whoever you found." Death remarks.

"Don't hold me responsible for that my friend, let's just see whether it may happen or not... but who knows, maybe it will for all we know." God says, but at that Death huffed. However, Death himself can't help but to agree with God, who knows what tomorrow brings after all.

"So let us begin, let's see where this path shall take us all, and who is the one leading the way." God speaks and with such anticipation in seeing where this will lead to, and for the moment exuded the power He was talking about in the Collective Unconsciousness and appear in a form of a card with a man in a cliff representing the number zero, and at the back a mask.

"Very well my master, though if I may ask what is this power and what's it called?" Igor asks with curiosity as this power, this potential God spoke off, began to fluctuate in God's hand.

"Yeah, what do you call it, you always have a knack for names?" Death asks curiously as well to the power being shown off to the only being who had existed alongside him.

"This power, this potential born of humanity and not given by any being is called **Persona** and please Igor don't call me God, He's dead remember... from henceforth call me **Philemon**." God or rather Philemon says as he removes his mask with his other hand and smiles at the journey about to start, a journey to show that humanity can do more.

* * *

 **?/?/2000**

 _Mikage-cho, Alaya Shrine_

Many years have passed and Philemon changed his appearance since then. He's now a man wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants fastened by a belt. The butterfly wing on his mask is more three dimensional and has been moved to the left side of his face and recolored orange. The bottom right side of his mask exposes his face. His pupils are visible through the mask's eyeholes. His hair is also recolored to a dark burgundy shade. His ponytail is shorter than his previous appearance. Philemon walks through the shrine, which is also one of the gates that leads through the Sea of Souls. He remembers the journeys of certain individuals whom he'd awaken the ability of "Persona".

'Who'd think that it all started when "The Boy with Earring" and his band of merry friends(admittedly only because of a friend of theirs with a large ego... what was his name? Ah! yes, Hidehiko "Brown" Uesugi) , played the "ritual game" "Persona".' Philemon thinks amusingly, especially, as to how he laid this project into groundwork, after countless eons of careful drafting, meticulous planning, and constant meeting with Death, and Igor.

'It was easy enough, I suppose.' Philemon thinks. 'All I needed was the right timeline. Considering back then like the "Middle Ages", when people are too fearful and not open-minded, unlike today. Not to mention, I also had to make sure to spread the information of the game. Before I knew it, humans have already been playing the "Persona" game and have been awakening their potentials, left and right.'

'Although, not all of my actions go unhindered, as I expected of Nyarlathotep, he played our game by his own "rules".' Philemon thinks. He remembers the chaos Nyarlathotep made, through SEBEC, Pandora, and interfering personally as Takahisa Kandori's Persona. That had come as an unpleasant surprise. It was surprising enough that he can do that. But to orchestrate all this behind the scenes, not to give any clue of his involvement to his own allies, showed how much one should fear the Crawling Chaos. Even his champions, the band of merry friends led by "The Boy with Earring" didn't even knew of his involvement.

'What was his name again Naoya Todo, Yuya Narumi, or was it Jihei Suzakuin?' Philemon ponders, as he tried to remember the boy's identity.

It had been three years since that incident started, and it ended with his champion gaining victory. Nyarlathotep's frustration had made it even sweeter. Unfortunately, things had taken a turn for the worse in the next game, as Nyarlathotep had decided to get more personal.

'If it weren't for Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano, and their team, Nyarlathotep might actually have won.' Philemon thinks, remembering back to the incident in Sumaru City. The "Joker", rumors twisting reality, deaths of people, and finally the "Other Side" were just some of the many events that the Crawling Chaos had brought upon the city. Yet in the end, even when Nyarlathotep fought them in the final battle, they still came out victorious and for that he will remember them and what they've done.

'As a result, Nyarlathotep is now banished in parts unknown. And for now, humanity is left to it's own devices.' Philemon knows it was too good to be true. One day, the Crawling Chaos will return. But he knows now that he can't win on his own. And only his own kind, much as he loathes them, would be willing and be able to help him plunge the world in madness, woe and discord.

The Ancienealls are breaking out. Philemon is sure of that now more than ever. This very moment, it has become a race to find the one who will become the "World". The one Philemon envisioned, the one who will bring all his work to fruition and become a testament of infinite potential.

'In other matters, the Velvet Room has been serving its purpose to its guest. All thanks to Igor and the residents. Of course, I wouldn't expect less of them.' Philemon muses. Indeed, the Velvet Room has been doing well in its mission to help their guest in their journey. Igor and the residents have been doing an admirable job in aiding their guests, whether it was giving advice or managing Personas. The Velvet Room has already proven itself instrumental for the day he'd finally find the one who'll be tested, nurtured and finally, bloom to his or her potential, whoever this person will be.

'Now, all that's left is to find this person. With Nyarlathotep "banished", I expect no delay.' Philemon thinks. Now that he's been given respite, this could be his optimal chance to find the one. Besides, he knows that Death is losing his patience and fun it is to annoy him, Philemon had learned long ago not to push him too far.

Philemon could've delve more unto how to find the one, had he not bumped into someone who've got his full said person turned out to be a boy, no more than perhaps six or five years of age. What caught his attention though, is that mop of grey hair with matching grey eyes to boot. He was intrigued not just because of this boy's appearance but also because he sensed something more within him.

"I'm terribly sorry, young one." Philemon says, apologizing to the boy.

"No harm done, though what were you thinking of mister?" says the child.

"Oh, and tell me what makes you think of that?" Philemon muses to him.

"Well, it's either that or you're so up there, but you don't seem to be the latter." says the boy.

At that, Philemon laughs, whether it's because of the child's comments or the situation they're embroidered in, who's to say.

"... Mister, you're weird." says the child.

As a result of what the boy said, Philemon is caught flat-footed. Never before has he been called 'weird'. With all honesty, it's refreshing and he hasn't felt refreshed for a long time. He would've asked the child why he was weird, had he not seen the child looking at the other children play the "Persona" game. As he gazed at the child, he could sense within him a flicker of many kinds. A flicker of wonder, of amazement, ... and of longing. He could also see in the eyes of the child that something is missing within him. Yet, he possesses something that only he has inside of him. At that, Philemon knew, he was **it**.

"Child, would you like to play the "Persona" game with me?" Philemon asks, and that very moment, he saw the eyes of that child flicker with life.

"Really?" the child asks, to which the stranger nods. He knew he shouldn't trust strangers, his parents told him. People usually say so not to talk to such, but for this person, for this man who wore the mask of a butterfly, he can't help but to trust him and believe in what he says.

All of his life, no one approached him because of his parents constant moving. Perhaps he too would not want to approach people, seeing as he would just move to another place. As a result, he would start over again and in most cases as soon as a sliver of a bond forms, it just dissipates because of the constant moving. Yet, here is a man enigmatic, mysterious and in a sense, he could feel completion from him. Maybe, something more, who's willing to play and perhaps bond with him even just for a little while.

"Sure." the child agrees, perhaps with a bit of excitement in his voice at the prospect of having someone play with him since a long time.

"All right, but let's add something to this game; something that is part of this game but was never done" Philemon says.

Now, the child was curious. He had seen a lot of kids play the "Persona" game but there's something that the kids didn't do - and that is, to truly play the game.

"Sure." says the child. Then he seemed to notice something. "But mister, don't we need more players to play the game?"

"Oh, it seems you're right child." Philemon says, having forgotten that part of the rules. Yet he finds himself amused that the child reminded him. 'Hmmmm, this could be a perfect opportunity to see how he would interact with the personas.'

"Hold on then, let me see what I can do." Philemon says, walking away and thinking of the Persona he could introduce. And perhaps a resident of the Velvet Room as well. 'After all he'll be a guest soon enough.'

When the masked man was away, the child can only wait. Even though the masked man told him that he'll find other players, the child won't just stand by. He too, treads around the shrine to find people who're willing to play with him. As he traversed the shrine, he saw a girl with a sketchpad. The girl wore what seemed to be a middle-school uniform. She has dark skin. Like him, she have a matching grey hair and eyes albeit, with a lighter shade. He could sense from the girl a lively atmosphere around her. He wondered maybe they could play along with the masked man.

"Uhmmmm, excuse me, miss?" says the boy as he calls the girl.

"Hmmm? Oh hey there, what's up kiddo~!" responds the girl.

"Uh, will you play a game with me?" asks the child meekly as this was his first time ever to approach someone of his own accord.

"Sure what kind of game?" asks the girl with the kind of upbeat tone as she sets down her sketch pad.

"The 'Persona' game." the child answers.

"That game huh? well it's been popular lately. Uhhh, kiddo whatcha looking at?" the girl asks, as she lines her sight to the child's to see that he's looking at her sketchpad.

"What're you drawing there miss?" asks the child seeing at least a glimpse of a drawing of what seems to be a masked figure.

"Oh! You saw that one huh." says the girl as she giggles, although in a flustered manner.

"Well you see, I'm aspiring to be a manga artist someday, hoping people will like my work." explains the girl.

"Then what's your work about and who's that character?" asks the child.

"She's a heroine. She's a reincarnation of an ancient Mayan warrior, Ixquic. Well, it is a work in progress. You see, I haven't gotten that far yet." explains the girl.

"Ohhhh, that's so cool~!" says the boy surprising the girl.

"Eh!, Y-you think it's cool?" says the girl, a little bit elated that someone praises her work.

"Yeah, it's an interesting story. You've got other ideas?" asks the child exciting the girl.

"Heck, yeah~! Although some are just ideas right now, like this one idea about five heroes performing good deeds." says the girl.

"Oh, wait we haven't even introduced each other huh? My name's Akari Hoshi. What's yours?" the girl introduces herself and asked the boy's name.

"Oh well, my name's-" the child was about to say his name but they were interrupted by the masked man's appearance with two other girls along with him.

The two girls looked like to be the child's age albeit one being a bit younger than him. The older one in the left, wears a velvet blue colored dress. She has platinum blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. Even he has to admit she looks really beautiful. She has an aura of mystery like the masked man, only a bit inferior than the man's. The younger one in the right wears a purple Victorian era dress. She has blond hair and eyes. All in all, she looks like that of the character in the books his parents had read to him about. He sensed something in the girl. Something he could sense within himself, too. This young girl like him have a sense of wild curiosity... and a side of loneliness, too.

"Child, I would like to introduce you to our other players. The one on the left is Margaret, and on the right, Alice. It seems you've invited another player as well." Philemon says remembering Akari Hoshi. She used to be a member of the Masked Circle back on the Other Side. Now, in this timeline however, she never had any involvement with Persona or anything related to it.

'Even though she's not involved, it's still interesting to know that she's here; whether it's by the child's hands or not, it seems fate has plans for her' Philemon quips to himself interested by the show of events, he was brought out of his musing as he sees Alice and Yu interact.

"Hey, are you willing to be my friend?" Alice asks.

"Yeah sure." the child says although he could sense that there's something amiss with Alice's question.

"Then are you willing to... **Die for me** **?** " Alice asks the boy in a hushed tone so only the two of them can hear it.

Although Margaret and Akari can't hear the conversation, Philemon can. He sighs. Alice has always been a bit difficult to deal with even for Philemon.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't accept that." the child finally answers after the seemingly long silence.

"But why?" Alice asks, not being able take it well.

"Because I have a better offer." the child proposes.

Now, that has Philemon and Alice piqued. What offer could this child have for her?

"What is it?" Alice asks focusing on the boy.

"How about, I live for you and be more than your friend. I'll become your family and your big brother." the child says, making his offer.

"R-really, are you serious? You're not lying, are you?" Alice asks desperately. When she heard the child's offer becoming more than a friend, a brother she could trust and rely upon, and to be part of a family; to her, it's too good to be true. For a long time after her untimely death she was always alone, and when she tries to find a friend all of them are unwilling to be her friend. Yet right here, right now there was this boy willing to be a friend no something closer, a brother to her. For the first time in a long while she feels warmth inside of her because of what this boy offered and to someone who is used to being rejected, to living in cold isolation feeling this warmth she wants to know if what he says is the truth not wanting this warmth to leave.

"Would I be doing this if I was lying?" the child says. Then, out of the blue, he is holding Alice in an affectionate hug.

"I promise to be a brother who would be there for you in times of trouble." the child proclaims. Then as if to reinforce his promise. "I know what I feels to be lonely too, so I'll tell you this, I will never forget this promise little sis."

As a response, Alice hugs back. The thought that she could have someone who is more than a friend makes her very happy. After the hug, she does not let go, still clinging to her new "big brother".

Philemon, after observing the interaction, smiles. The child's way of dealing with Personas already seems to be one of a kind. Right now, he sees the spark of potential in the child, and feels reinforced in his decision to choose him.

'Is this how people of the physical world interact?' Margaret wonders. It is her first time stepping into the world outside the Velvet Room. Her master, Igor, told her to follow master Philemon to see how the residents of the room should work.

'It looks like she's understanding it, though slowly.' Philemon muses with a glance at Margaret. That is probably because of her inexperience with the world at large. Which is only natural, since she had never left the Velvet Room prior to today.

...He should remind Igor to let his servants or apprentices out once in a while, so as not to cause a scene should the time arise, when they're needed to go outside the room.

"Well, guess you have enough playmates, so I'm off..." Akari is stopped by the child.

"Please, don't go. Stay and play with us for a little while, please~." begs the child with a hint of sadness in response to her attempt to depart.

Seeing the child plead to her like that, and with the tone of his voice, Akari couldn't help her inner "heroine". Then she remembers the reality in her life with her situation, her peers, even her parents. In truth, she really doesn't like her parents or the life that she leads for that matter, because her parents didn't focus on her. Her life isn't exactly a straight path with all the hurdles she've been and the ridicules she've got from her peers. However, she strives to achieve her dreams, and to lift herself from this life. Somehow, in her eyes, she sees that in the child. So, how can she strive to lift herself, if she does the same thing. Especially, with the way they're interacting earlier. So far, he seemed to be the only one whom she've opened up to, if only a little.

"What the heck, I promise to play with you kiddo. What kind of heroine am I to deny that request, eh?" Akari says in an enthusiastic and upbeat tone that livens up the atmosphere. At that, each and every one of the players, including her, smiles and laughs together.

"Well then, let's play the game~." the child says enthusiastically and with that everyone agreed with a resounding "Yeah~!"

"Alright, but before we play the game, we'll add a contract or rather call it a pact or a promise of sorts." Philemon states.

"What kind of contract?" the child questions. The others are also curious.

"Well, how about the contract in which is stated, 'I walk this path to show the World my true potential.' promise me this." Philemon asks, yet already knowing the child's answer.

"I accept this contract." the child says with no doubt in his soul. Philemon smiles again. He has truly and finally found the one. Fortunately. He isn't too eager to face the full brunt of Death's impatience.

"Very well child, then let us play this game. Though before playing for the contract to be sealed and done, may I ask for your name?" Philemon inquires with a sense of curiosity as well as everyone as to who's the child in front of them who has brought all five of them together.

"My name is **Yu**... **Yu Narukami** " he utters. The child now known as Yu Narukami answered the question that has been on the other four's minds.

"Very well Yu Narukami, let us play the game " **Persona** "." Philemon responds with a knowing smile on his face, one echoed by the other ones present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Belial: Kyo doesn't own the Persona franchise or the DxD franchise. Because if he did he would-**

 **Kyo: Oh Uncle Red~ (grins manically)**

 **Belial: Uhhhh yeah (sweating profusely)**

 **Kyo: Come here closely~**

 **Belial: Is there a proble- AAAARRGGHHH! (gets stabbed in the face by his own trident)**

 **Kyo: Please ignore the suffering Goetian and enjoy the chapter~! Oh and thank you very much for the review so far~!**

* * *

In a train, in one of the coaches lounges a grey-haired young teen contemplating on his most recent adventure.

"Well that was one memorable Golden Week." Yu says to himself calmly.

'Yeah, sure. One heck of an adventure.' grumbles Baphomet.

'No, seriously. It was an interesting adventure' Yu says in response to Baphomet's comment. 'Finding other Persona-users, fighting a Malevolent Entity, and making new friends.'

Indeed, the Persona Grand Prix has had its twists and turns, whether it concerned the Shadow Operatives, or Hi-no-Kagutsuchi and the danger it presented to the world. All in all an unforgettable adventure, filled with action.

'And two robots using Personas. And an animal using a Persona. And making a friend over a promise to kill.' Loki says matter-of-factly, with a hint of amused sarcasm.

Yes, the possibility of a machine or an animal having a Persona gave Yu a momentary surprise.

'Though I shouldn't be surprised. After all I already know how versatile the power of Persona is.' Yu muses to himself. 'I hope those two get what they're looking for.'

Labrys and Sho Minazuki, the two centers of the whole adventure. In the end, they managed to face their problems. But now it's up to them to reach their goals. Even if their backgrounds were very different, at their core, their problems were similar. Labrys wants acceptance as a normal girl, not a machine. She will search for the girl on whom she and her sisters had been based. Sho, because of Ikutsuki, had been left confused, without a place in the world. Maybe he will finally start his jourey now. And perhaps now he'd finally be honest with himself and come to form new bonds for himself.

'Yes, and you showed them that even in their state and origin it is possible to make bonds.' says Hokuto Seikun in an elderly manner. 'After all, your own circumstances prior to coming to Inaba bore similarities.'

The words of the 'Wiseman of the North Star' ring true within Yu's mind and soul. Before Inaba, he had been an emotionless, cold, and pessimistic person. Because of his constant moving, he has never been able to form a true connection before.

'But after you came to Inaba, you changed significantly. You have made connections, nurtured those bonds, and now that they have matured they serve you to reach your highest potential.' states Forneus the 'Demon of Rhetoric' as he reminds Yu of his journey that shape and define who he is today.

Being pitted against a serial killer, who turned out to be someone he bonded with. Fighting the three fragments of the true perpetrator, one of whom turned out to be his friend Marie, to his shock. And finally, the true cause of the incident, a goddess convinced that mankind would be better off as Shadows, living in deceit.

Pixie made herself known in her usual cheery demeanor. 'Then we add in your newest adventure and you can proudly say that you've done a lot, Yu~'

Yes, his most recent adventure, the Persona Grand Prix. Another deity, who planned to break the bonds that connected him to his friends. But those bonds had proven too strong, too firm, and truly inseperable. Even the other group of Persona-users proved too strongly connected to take down.

However, Hi-no-Kagutsuchi was very different from Izanami-no-Okami. Different from the latter's pride and dignity, Hi-no-Kagutsuchi was more cunning and malevolent, directly involving an accomplice as well as himself.

Looking back at all his deeds, he knew he couldn't have done it without his Social Links, the bonds he made in Inaba.

'It is as Forneus and Hokuto Seikun say. Those bonds allow you to do the impossible.' Thoth says, yet another one of his Personas joining him in his contemplation. 'From the Dojima residence, to your place of education Yasogami High, even on the banks of the river Samegawa, you have bonded with people from all walks of life and helped them accept and conquer their darkest time. In turn, we are given greater power, and your bonds turned unbreakable. Some more so than others.'

Yu and his Personas agree in that statement. Thanks to the time he spent understanding and helping others, he was granted strength in return. Whether it took the form of item, words of advice, and especially in the power of his Ultimate Personas, they all stood testament to the bonds formed between them. However, as Thoth said, 'some more so than others'. Yu looks at the watch he wears on his wrist, and he cannot help but think of the Fortune who gave it to him.

Naoto Shirogane. Aside from the Dojimas' and the rest of the Investigation Team's bonds, this is the most memorable part of his journey. From that time at the Tatsuhime Shrine, to the hijinks on New Year, to the affectionate times in Christmas and February, he has so many fond memories of her. She's one of the biggest reasons for him to return to Inaba. As he reads the watch showing -out of range- he wonders what he should get her for Christmas. He would've lost himself in that, if one of his Personas didn't decide to speak up.

'Yeah, it's nice of you to remember them, after all they make us so powerful in the first place, buuuut...' Cu Chulainn says with a bit of trepidation, which rises in the next words to come out. 'Don't tell me ya forgot about us!? You affirmed your feelings yourself, aside from the Dojimas, we're the closest thing you have for family!'

At Cu Chulainn's statement, his Personas have different reactions, some expressing the same worry, but most of them just exasperated at the 'Hound of Chulainn's' statement, one of Scathach, his mentor. However, the point he raises is valid. Though Yu feels a bit guilty, mainly he's appalled that one of his Personas thought he'd forget them!

All his life, his parents never spent much time with him, because of their occupation. In return, he felt not just solitude among his peers, but also within his family circle. What Cu Chulainn said holds merit, next to the Dojimas his Personas are the closest thing he has to a family. This belief has only been enhanced every time they offered him advice for his bonds, like caring relatives, siblings, or even parents would. They had taught him of their origins, strategies, strengths and weaknesses. They had cared enough to ask him about his health, even if they already knew.

'Are ya doing this because you're genuinely worried? Or are you doing this because ya just want the attention you dolt?' says Belial or as Yu and some others affectionately call him, 'Uncle Red', annoyed that someone would say such a thing. 'My nephew will never forget about us, nor will he ever forsake us, so get yer head straight!'

'Surely you haven't forgotten the moment he summoned us? The moment he called us with his power? He bonded with people and we are the result. Yet he didn't stop there. No, he bonded even with us, the representation of his Social Links. He extended this unnecessary gesture to us, growing closer to us and strengthening his World even further.' Kohryu, the 'Golden Dragon' of the Ssu-Ling, whom Yu calls 'Uncle Gold', adds his two cents in, supporting Uncle Red's statement.

'U-uhhh, w-well c'mon. Look, I'm sorry for saying that. It's just been so long since I've had the chance to speak my mind alright?' Cu Chulainn says apologetically, ever the attention seeker.

'You guys, it's as Uncle Red said. I'll never forget or forsake you. You've been there for me all the way, not just as guides, but as family.' says Yu to all of them. He will not waste his time on any fancy speeches to state the simple truth. That just isn't his way, barring a few exceptions.

'It's like Onii-chan said! Don't say stuff like that, serious or not! Anyone who doubts Onii-chan's feelings will answer to me!' Alice almost shouts, silencing most if not all Personas, due to the knowledge that she can back her threat up.

Alice has always been one of the Personas closest to Yu. Often the 'Little Sis' of this family, she's always close to Yu, or as she calls him, her 'Onii-chan'. She'd be compliant to Yu's requests anytime, and would try to help him with every Social Link, not just the one she's affiliated with. Though when it comes down to it, her advice are often risky than sound especially when it comes to Nanako, still she helps nonetheless.

Though she does cause some problems. For one, she would always fume whenever his attention was on Nanako. She also often tries to drag him to whatever holds her own fancy. Finally, she would sometimes mock or laugh at people going through mishaps, even his friends. Even if he tried his best to rein her in, Alice could still cause problems with her behavior.

What's weird though was when he summoned her for the first time, ironically in an accident. She seemed so excited, as if expecting to see him, somehow. As if they have been separated before, only to finally reunite.

'Did we meet before?' Yu thinks, remembering that moment in the Velvet Room.

'Ne, Onii-chan? Is something wrong?' Alice asks in a worried tone.

She was sad when Yu said he didn't remember meeting someone like her, even if no could blame him for that. Yu had been young back then, so of course he wouldn't remember much. But it matters not for Alice. As long as she could be with Onii-chan, nothing else matters.

'Oh it's nothing for you to worry about, little sis.' Yu brushes those thoughts off for now, to alleviate Alice's worry. 'I'm just thinking what would be a great gift for Naoto next Summer Break.'

'Oh yeah, the detective whom you showed love. Then again, there's that robot too.' Incubus says with his ever present grin. 'It seems that Fortune favors the Fool, eh~? What say you, o Wild Card~?'

'... I have no idea what you're implying Incubus. What is it?' Yu says not understanding his mention Labrys. At that, not just Incubus, but most of Personas groan.

'Onii-chan, sometimes you can be really ignorant of some obvious situations, you know?' Alice says.

'What? Really, what is it?' Yu asks, now really confused.

'You know what? Never mind, maybe you'll catch it later on' Incubus says as he sighs. 'After all where the Fool ventures, the Wheel of Fortune is not far behind.'

'For now, however, let's focus on the next journey we shall undertake eh?' Yu says, his Personas agreeing as well.

'Kuoh City, huh? I wonder what's waiting there for you and all of us.' Nebiros, or as Yu calls him 'Uncle Black', says, showing not just his anticipation, but that of other Personas as well.

'Who knows? But it feels like a new journey is gonna start, right?' Yu muses, and his Personas agree.

Finally taking a rest and closing his eyes, the Truth Seeker takes a respite, not knowing how much of an impact his words would have, as he was being watched by a blue butterfly, just outside the window.

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

In the realm wherein souls reside, one man or rather one being observes one particular soul. Philemon observes Yu Narukami as he sits in one of the chairs in the gazebo like structure.

'As I expected of you Yu my friend. Every step you take, every decision you make has been leading you to greater heights.' Philemon muses to himself as he remembers the fateful day he made a contract with him.

He could've reminisce further had he not sense a familiar presence of his 'old' friend.

Death arrives and takes a seat in one of the remaining chairs. As he sits there he looks at Philemon waiting for him to start the conversation. After all while both observe Yu, Death had a first-hand or close observation at the Wild Card by becoming a Persona along with his other brother. With their powers limited of course.

"So, what do you think?" Philemon asks breaking the monotonous silence.

"Well I've got to say, this has been one of the greatest ideas you've had in a long while. And an idea that didn't blow up on your face to boot." Death answers Philemon snidely which is rare, and means one thing to Philemon who has caught the message.

"Hah! So, he's grown on you?" Philemon says to Death in an expecting tone. After all he is tasked in personally observing the young man's journey.

"It is as you said, he is different from the rest. You could see it by the way he treats us and how he walks about his life." Death says, seeing now what Philemon saw in him. "But can he do it though? It's not as if I doubt him, it's just his predecessors' performances. The closest achievements they've gotten is banishing the Haunter temporarily mind you, and another one is sealing that celestial being at the cost of a boy's whole life ahead of him. And yet those achievements still pale in comparison to those beings my godchild will face."

"Wow, he really made impact to you huh? To the point that you worry for him." Philemon says, impressed that the Fool even touched someone who acts so detached and professional for the sake of everything. "...Wait what did you call him?"

"Well, I'm the godfather, so he's my godchild." Death replies short and simple.

"Huh, 'Godfather Death' has a nice ring to it." Philemon says contemplating on his friend's position.

"Well, it is an important position and he actually takes my advice, unlike you." Death quips.

"Oh, reeeaally~" Philemon drawls playing along.

"Yes" Death retorts

...

"Snrk, hehehehahaha!" The two oldest beings laugh sharing a moment's respite knowing the coming events and what'll entail for their World. For a moment all the tension has dissipate. Then as quickly as it began, it stopped knowing what's at stake.

"So his journey, his true journey finally begins." Death says as he looks toward Philemon.

As if on cue to confirm that statement, two beings appeared. One a blindfolded, middle-aged man, the other a woman who has earplugs on her ears.

"Ah Nameless, Belladonna is everything in order?" Philemon asks the two oldest residents next to Igor that is.

"Indeed master, preparations are secured. You can even ask Belladonna." Nameless answers as Philemon looks to Belladonna for a second confirmation.

"The stage is set~. The players are in place~. Now we must fulfill our roles~. Thus the play begins~." Belladonna sings to reaffirm her master that all is in place.

"Yes the story begins, now all that's needed is for the light to shine on the protagonist." Philemon states.

"But when?" Death asks, yet seeing the smile Philemon adorns on his face, he already knows the answer.

"Soon." And with that word leaving Philemon's mouth everyone dissappears as Philemon is left observing at the Fool who is resting, waiting for him to be invited once more in a room of Velvet, the room of dream and reality, mind and matter.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

'Well so much for being on time.' Yu thinks to himself. 'It's not enough that I'm late in enrolling because of my parents being in abroad, and now I'm late for my first class. Hah, life's just not in my side today.'

Indeed Yu was late in enrolling in Kuoh Academy because his parents are away overseas. The academy needed the presence of his parents, no near or distant relatives, just the parents themselves to confirm the enrollment. But because they weren't there he was hold off, though he got to spend time with his friends in Inaba, he already missed some classes and needed to take supplementary classes during the weekends because of it. True to what he said, it was not Yu's day.

'That's what you'd expect from a school as privy as this.' Pyro Jack exclaims the realistic, negative yet mischievous of the Jack brothers.

'Well at least nothing could go wrong now hee hoo~.' Jack Frost adds the more innocent, naive, yet positive of the Jack brothers.

Oh if only that were the case. As he strides along to his designated class his path was block by a student. Said student is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She's got that aura or manner around her that signifies authority.

'Forget whatever my brother said, and sorry for his jinxing hee hoo~.' Pyro Jack says to Yu, apologizing on his brother's stead who seems to be sulking in the corner of his soul right now.

'It's alright, though I am wondering in this present situation, am I in trouble right now?' Yu asks to himself hoping that wouldn't be the case.

The student noticed his presence and then approached him.

"Ah, you must be Narukami Yu, I'm Sitri Sona fellow third-class student and president of the student council nice to meet you." Sona says offering her hand to Yu.

"Likewise." Yu says as he shakes Sona's hand. "Though just to say I'm not in any trouble am I?"

"*chuckles* Goodness no, your circumstance is very understandable given your history." Sona says "I'm here because the academy wanted me to give you the campus tour you missed. So your excused from your morning classes, consider yourself lucky Narukami-san."

"Hehe, yeah. Oh and please call me by my first name Sitri-san." Yu requests to Sonia feeling things would go smoother if people call him by his first name.

"Hmmmm, an interesting proposition very well if, you would do the same and call me by my first name Yu-san." Sona responds accepting Yu's offer.

"Okay then, Sona-san." Yu answers with a smile. And after a short moment both share a light laugh.

"I believe we're gonna get along very well Yu-san." Sona states.

"I think so to Sona-san." Yu says agreeing with her statement.

"Now before I give you a tour there are some things I have to do for now, and I do apologize for it but please wait here and I'll be right back." Sona says apologetically.

"No problem Sona-san, I shall wait right here then." Yu says assuring her the he'll stay right here in the third-year's hallway.

"Alright then, if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back Yu-san." Sona says as she goes to do whatever business she has leaving Yu for now.

'Well, that was a fortunate turn of events.' Raphael says fulfilling his role as the 'Optimist' of the family.

'Well that means waiting here until she comes back, for short we rot in frickin boredom.' Hell Biker says, for once most Personas agreeing with the 'Wild Child's' statement which is rare in itself.

'Hey! Whaddya mean man!?' Hell Biker retorts

'Well whenever you give a suggestion or advice the others are either apprehensive or skeptic of its effectiveness. I'm just saying it's rare for them to agree with what you said.' Yu points it out to Hell Biker, who now sees his point.

'Huh, well now that you've said it, I guess it is rare but still it hurts man really.' Hell Biker says

Now Yu and Hell Biker or any of the Personas would've continue the talk in this 'family meeting', if not for a presence or rather a voice intruding in.

'Well, this is a rather interesting conversation. Unfortunately we must cut it short.' A mature, yet familiar Voice enters Yu's ears.

'I know I heard this voice before it seems so familiar.' Yu contemplates, he would've continued further had the voice not strengthen in volume followed by ringing noises in his head.

'Now if I could just borrow a moment of your time, don't worry I'm sure you won't mind.' the Voice says as a blue butterfly materializes in front of Yu.

'This butterfly! Yes I know that butterfly, its-' Yu would've continue had the Voice not interrupted once more.

'Ah, I'm glad you remember the butterfly my friend but now is not the right place. Perhaps if you enter the room.' the Voice says to Yu.

'What room?' Yu asks, as the question answers itself when the butterfly materializes itself as a blue door with golden linings and ornate designs, similar to that of the doors in the Renaissance Period.

'Well that answers you're question.' Lucifer responds to the situation, however it was Michael that took over next.

'Now the question is whether we enter or not. Heh, but you already know the answer don't you Yu.' Michael says as he smiles, knowing the Fool's decision.

As expected, adventure and it's lot never left Yu. After all now, as Michael said whether to take it or not. Normally it would mean to drag him to sorts of trouble that'll either spell death or something worse. Then again when was he ever fazed with anything like that?

'As long as I've got my bonds that help me form the World. Then there's nothing to fear, no reason to falter.' Yu says in conviction.

'Yeah, then let's do this Onii-chan together~!' Alice says with the others, trailing with their agreements.

Thus, he opens the door with his 'family' smiling behind him, though he can't help but feel the Voice doing the same thing as he finally comes in and the door closes behind him.

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

When the Fool enters, what envelops his being, were two things.

One music, in the form of a voice singing and a piano playing. Both in perfect synch as if describing the complexity of things in a simple matter. Things like life, truth, the world, and the human soul.

Second a sense of familiarity, once he entered he felt at ease. It is as if this place is tightly close to him. Which is often the case in this place. After all this is where he was given respite, contemplation, and people who helped him finish his journey.

In the moment that Yu entered he knows. That he is back, in the realm between dream and reality, mind and matter.

Narukami Yu has returned once more, to the **Velvet Room**.

As he regains his sight, Yu looks around expecting to be in the same room in a limousine.

That wasn't the case though, as he saw that in place of that room, was a garden filled with flora of different kinds. He sees once more the blue butterfly, though in large quantities floating over and landing in the flowers. If he would be able to describe it as a whole, it seems as if he was in a botanical Eden, if that were possible.

As he ventures on, the butterflies as if guiding the path for him leads him to what seems to be the center of the garden. He knows because the music seems to be louder there, and the sense of familiarity grows as he treads on.

When he arrive he saw a gazebo-like structure. He tried to peer inside it, only to faintly see a table and four chairs as well as figures occupying it and more figures standing outside the structure. He couldn't get a clear picture of the figures because of the distance. But as Yu closes in he starts to see the figures more clearly.

Upon seeing the figures, he familiarizes himself with the faces of those that'll help him in his journey. Some faces are new and others very familiar.

Outside of the structure he sees a long black hair man with a goatee, beanie and sunglasses. He holds a paint brush and a palette, obviously he's a painter and is painting something. However Yu is focused on the way he paints. The strokes, his seemingly casual smiling expression and the aura he gives off, pure raw emotion is the word that seems right in describing it.

Then as if sensing Yu the painter turned around, looks at him and gives Yu a smile though a bit wider than his usual, as if indicating him to come near.

Yu approaches, and upon approaching he sees the painting and is surprise. The painting depicts the time of him and Naoto sitting in the stairway at Shichiri beach during Valentine's day. Then as if to get the Truth Seeker's attention he speaks.

"It's times like this that people show connection among the ever flowing chaos. Don't you agree?" the painter says, and Yu nods agreeing with the notion.

"Normally I express my emotions through my art. I'm not much for chatting... But I think I can make an exception for you. My name is Demon Painter, it is nice to meet you Yu-san." the painter now known as Demon Painter says, as he regards Yu.

"Well, I've never associate much with artist, so I should consider myself lucky meeting you Demon Painter." Yu says earning a smirk from Demon Painter.

"That so? Heh, well if you ever need an open ear I'm here, now I must not stall you. The others would want to meet you eh? Go along now." Demon Painter says as Yu leaves him to his devices. While he was leaving he couldn't help but think there was an important question he should've asked. However his train of thought stops when he reached his destination.

Upon arriving in his destination, he encounters two figures.

A soprano singer who accompanies the music of the piano, the way she sings and her looks is as if she belongs to an opera. What catches Yu's attention though is the ear plugs on her ears.

'How could this singer sing so good, when her ears are covered?' Yu wonders as he looks to the other figure, resulting in more confusion.

The other figure a pianist, who's music is calming, and it is as if it opens the door to not just his heart but humanity as a whole. Once more though something else catches Yu's focus.

'Now this, is even weirder. How could this pianist play so good, when he is blindfolded?' Yu thinks and would've kept on thinking had the two not grab his attention.

"Ah, he is here the exalted guess, it is as the master said you indeed differ from the guests previous or future. We may never have a guess like you in our lifetime. I can see our master's interest in you" the pianist says with a smile, and as if on cue it is the singer's turn to speak.

"The player is on the stage~. Now is the time to show ourselves~. As well as our roles~. In this stage of his journey~." the singer sings and the pianist nods as he takes his turn in introducing themselves.

"It seems so, my name is Nameless and she is Belladonna. I am a pianist and she is a singer, floating in the sea within mankind. Your consciousness becomes our music, and we spend thousands of nights, days, and nights again in a dialogue with my piano and her voice." the pianist identified as Nameless states, introducing himself and the singer known as Belladonna. "It is with great pleasure that we meet you and assist you in this journey Narukami Yu."

Then as if something clicked in his head he remembers the question he was supposed to ask the Demon Painter.

'But now I guess I have to ask this two.' Yu thinks as he prepares himself to ask the question he was suppose to. "How did you two, and the Demon Painter know my name, if you would please tell me?"

In that moment, Nameless and Belladonna smiles at Yu. After a short while, Nameless answers his question.

"You will know soon enough dear guest, but there are others who would want to meet you. Until then fare-" Nameless says, until Yu interrupts.

"Wait, please answer this question before I leave are you two-" Yu was about to ask when Nameless as if knowing the question answers.

"Yes we are the ones filling the room you occupied before with music. Even though you couldn't see us that doesn't stop us from fulfilling our role in filling the room with music of our guests' hearts." Nameless answers to Yu's questions.

"Now our dear guest~. Tarry forth you must not~. The agents of your journey~. Wants to see our master's chosen~." Belladonna adds in, indicating him to move on and meet the other residents, but not before Nameless tells him one last thing.

"Should you ever need to listen to humanity's music or simply to contemplate, you're always welcome here with us. Until then dear guest meet the others." Nameless says as he smiles and uses his arm to point and guide him to the next residents outside of the structure.

At that, Yu responds and follows Nameless' direction, which leads him to a field with bushes and a small pond. As he observes the surroundings three kinds flowers are taking residence here. The field it seems, is a home to _Daffodils_ , for the bushes it's the _White Chrysanthemums,_ and at the pond floating with grace is a single _Closed White Lotus_. Furthermore, they're all seemingly arranged to surround the pond as if to give the whole attention to that single lotus. It is as if they're sending a message to him. However his thoughts were interrupted as he heard noises behind one of the bushes, and out of curiosity decides to investigate.

As he walks through one of the bushes. He finds himself in a clearing and sees two faces, one familiar and one new. The familiar one, an elegant lady having platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes, she is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories, the most notable is the book she carries entitled "Le Grimoire". She is the Empress in his World, and to Yu it makes him a bit relaxed to find a very familiar face.

"Ne~ ne~, Margaret you've been with him along with master Igor so you must tell me how's he like. C'mon please~ to a fellow resident~?" the girl says in a pleading tone to Margaret, determined to find out what their guest is like.

"He'll come soon, don't fret you could ask him himself." Margaret says, causing the girl to pout.

Margaret however stops walking, as well the girl when she notices and looks to Margaret wondering why. Then all of a sudden Margaret smiles.

"In fact you could ask him right now. Isn't that right Yu?" Margaret says as he looks into the bush that Yu is residing. The girl however having a shocked, yet excited reaction to what she said, frantically looks everywhere as to where Philemon's chosen is, pointedly ignoring where Margaret's looks are pointing.

Yu seeing Margaret's look knows what she's conveying. So he steps out of the bush and at that moment the girl saw him and lets out a squeal of delight as she approaches Yu and gives him a bear hug. Said bear hug seems stronger than suggested coming from the girl. Thanks to being close Yu manages to get a fine look at the girl.

The girl has very long aqua hair tied in pigtails that reaches to her ankles, and aqua eyes. She wears a special costume that consists of a dark blue, skintight turtleneck with four large, black buttons adorned with various icons and a V symbol in the center all in gold. She also wears a black miniskirt with suspenders, gloves, skin-tight boots, and wire headphones attached to her skirt.

"I finally get to meet you~! Sorry it's just masters Igor and Philemon told us residents so much of you and I was chosen among those who would help you it's just. *sighs* Okay, okay sorry hehe, let me introduce myself." the girl says as she lets go, gives an impromptu bow and smiles at Yu "My name is Safie, a recent resident and I am honored to work with you Yu Narukami, Seeker of Truth."

"Yes, I am honored as well." Yu responds offering his hand for her to shake. Safie was surprised at first only to accept it and shake the hand.

"My, aren't you very polite hehe. As I said, I can't wait to assist someone like you. But before any of that I guess I'd have to know first my role." Safie says, earning a question from Yu.

"You don't know your role?" Yu asks as Safie shook and responds.

"Nope, not yet at least all I know is I will assist you in your journey and wait for further orders as to what my role is." Safie answers cheerfully earning a sweatdrop from Yu.

*Ahem*

Margaret responds grabbing both Safie's and Yu's attention.

"Well as much as we would like to talk, as do I. We need to bring you to the gazebo like structure." Margaret says earning a nod from them both, as the trio went ahead to the structure.

When they approach the gazebo-like structure Safie talks.

"Well, this is as far as I go so until then see ya Yu~!" Safie responds going a bit of a distance away, as Margaret sighs and shakes her head, Yu chuckles and grabs Margaret's attention.

"Lively one huh?" Yu answers to which Margaret responds with a smile.

"Well, she tends to have that effect on people." Margaret states, as she observes Yu nodding and going in the structure until Maragaret stops him.

"Before you go, I want you to have this." Margaret responds giving him her book 'Le Grimiore'.

"You're giving me this?" Yu asks as Margaret nods.

"Yes, this book after all recorded your journey, and I think it wants to be at the hands of its owner now." Margaret says as Yu nods and bows being grateful, however as he accepts the book and holds it. The book disappears in his hands and for a lack of a better word, merged inside him. Thus earning a confused look in Yu's face and a smirk in hers.

"Don't worry it's supposed to do that. Now go inside and venture forth on your journey, I'll be here along with the others to help you." Margaret says to Yu, smiling as Yu enters the structure but not before looking back at her and give her a smile, and ventures on.

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Gazebo-like Structure_

When Yu went inside the structure, he sees the table and chairs clearly, as well as the appearance, which is ornate comparable to the designs of the Gothic-Victorian style. He also noticed the figures more clearly. Among them is his little sister Alice, who's currently waving at him.

"Onii-chan~! Over here I saved a seat for you~!" Alice enthusiastically says while patting the empty chair next to her.

As Yu nods and arrives at the chair he observes the three other figures who all feel very familiar especially the two occupying the chairs opposite Alice.

The one standing, has a similar appearance of his friend Kanji Tatsumi, but with white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even bell boy.

Yu sits and observes the appearance of the other two as well. The one on the left, is a man who's dressed in a dark business suit. He has a steel tipped cane placed beside his chair. He appears to be very thin, have overly large pupils that to Yu may expand like the sockets of a skull should the man stretch it. He also wears a ring of pure silver and has a white stone set in it. From what Yu can sense in that man he seems to be detached to the world, calm and civil. Yet he can feel more within him, as Yu senses a familial connection with this man. As the man looks at Yu, he smiles which is unlikely given his appearance yet to Yu, it felt natural.

Yu switches his observation to the figure beside the other man. This figure appears as a man wearing a mask with the design of the face behind the Persona cards, except with some inner portions and linings carrying a golden and black color. He also wears a lighter grey shirt, with a silver-like overcoat, black pants and shoes. From what Yu could sense, he feels completeness in that man. It is as if all the ideals and potentials humanity can attain or posses, becomes possible just by glimpsing him. Yet aside from all that he could sense familiarity with that man, the same familiarity he felt when he first called upon Alice. Upon having this feeling, Alice senses this hoping it would help him remember.

'Why is that?' Yu wonders, he could've thought more until someone broke his line of thought.

"*Ahem* Please forgive the intrusion, but I must introduce myself as I will be one of the residents to guide you. My name is Theodore, but you may call me Theo for short." Theo introduces himself politely and gives Yu a mannered bow and smile.

Though a nice gesture, that didn't escape what he earned from Alice, which is an irksome expression courtesy of the girl.

" ***AHEM*** " Alice responds after the introduction getting the attention of the four people, especially her target. Alice sending a smile with hidden meaning no doubt, to Theodore who suddenly felt it and began shaking. Either out of the pressure or fear, maybe both who knows.

"Theo, isn't it rude for someone to interrupt someone's thoughts, especially if it's something important well?" Alice says in a calm manner that may considered deathly.

"U-um, uh well when you say it that way, b-but..." Theo trails off due to him withering from Alice's stare. Fortunately, Yu intervenes before it gets out of control by raising his hand indicating Theo to calm down as he looks upon Alice.

"Alice, that is very unladylike of you lil'sis." Yu admonishes Alice, earning her attention and a weapon-graded pout of cuteness from the ghost girl. "Please, for your Onii-chan."

At that Alice flushed a bit, looked at Theo and huffs.

"You're lucky Onii-chan is considerate. However not for me, so prepare us Earl Grey Tea and prepare some crumpets and sugar cubes! Well? Chop-chop go along!" Alice orders Theo, to which he responds quickly.

"Y-y-yes right away! Please hold on for a moment!" Theo says as he leaves in a mad dash to fulfill Yu's miffed, little sister's order.

"Aliiiiice" Yu drawls as Alice notices and a bit afraid that she angered her onii-chan.

"Y-yes Onii-chan, I could tell Theo to stop-" Alice says in appeasing her onii-chan. Until Yu faced him with calm expression. Which in turn calms her down.

"You, should've told him to bring Darjeeling tea as well." Yu says earning a smirk from the two men, and a relieved expression from Alice.

"O-oh, don't worry Onii-chan next time I'll make sure of it~!" Alice says enthusiastically happy with the fact her onii-chan isn't angry with her one bit.

At that moment, the two men begin to make themselves known again by laughing.

"Hahaha, well that's my godchild as expected from you Yu." the man on the left remarks earning an inquisitive face from Yu at his statement.

"Godchild?" Yu says as he believes his godfather was far away on abroad, so he could think of only one person or rather being who would call himself a godfather to Yu. "Unless..."

"Heh, you catch on pretty quickly. Well, we did taught you the trade. But I'd like to think I contributed more." the man says earning rolling eyes and groans from the Personas inside Yu.

"So is it really you?" Yu asks in disbelief.

"Well, lemme show you." the man says as he transforms to a skeletal rider with a scythe and a pale horse, which is all to familiar for Yu and his Personas.

"Huh, Pale Rider." Yu recognizes his Persona as the rider gave a slight frown as Yu notices it.

"Ah, sorry should've noticed you sooner Godfather Death." Yu says. Yes godfather, for Pale Rider or Death has decided to take up the role of godfather when Yu brought him out.

"You really didn't notice me? Well in your defense, you haven't seen me in human form so it's understandable." Death nods as he looks at Yu and returns to human form.

"So this is where you have been?" Yu asks as Death nods and looks at Yu apologetically.

"Well we needed to wait for you and make preparations. After all you'll meet him once more and I thought it should be in terms befitting my godchild." Death says.

Now when he said it that way, Yu should've expected this. Among the Personas, Pale Rider or Death seems to want to look out for what is best of him, to the point of preparing some events, to help Yu and his growth.

"It is alright, although next time if you can please inform us." Yu requests as Death complies with a nod.

"I'll try to." Death says to Yu, as he continues to talk. "However, back to important matters. Now I'm sure our friend has waited a long time for you and him to get, acquainted or rather reacquainted."

At that moment Yu looked at the masked man as he takes his turn to talk.

"*chuckle* Well young man you certainly were everything we, no I expect from you. Maybe even more, after all you've exceeded everyones expectations." the masked man says to Yu as he looks at him with confusion. Of course, they haven't seen each other and add to the fact he changed his appearance makes it more understandable.

"I'm sorry to ask this if it offends you. But have we met before?" Yu says finally popping out the big elephant in the room as Philemon smirks.

"*chuckles* Well it has been a long time, and you were young back then. Here let me help you in remembering." the masked man says as he touches Yu's forehead and all sorts of images of that time appeared.

In theses memories he remembers _that moment_. The moment of promises, that feeling of warmth that spurred within him. The moment where he feels that the world finally begins to turn for the better. He remembers it all and the people who helped him.

"Margaret, Akari..., Alice, and **_you_**." Yu states as he looks at the masked man, then at Alice.

When Alice stares at Yu, at her Onii-chan's eyes he finally remembers the promise. At that moment Alice shows a teary-eyed face with a joyous smile knowing her Onii-chan knows her.

Slowly Yu approaches Alice, extending his arms and faster than an eye could blink. He grasps Alice and quickly gives her his tightest, warmest, and most emotional embrace he could muster for her. Then Alice returns it too, in equal fold of intensity. Finally the two siblings have reunited.

"Alice, I-I *sighs exasperatedly* I'm sorry." Yu says trembling, as Alice looks at him with worry as she feels few tears fall. "You must've been lonely. All in solitude waiting for a big brother who forgot about you and broke the promise."

Yu would've continued, until Alice carefully caresses his face and wipes the tears off, trying to fight off her own tears as well.

"*sniff* Onii-chan, *hic* its alright *sniff*. You didn't break the promise, *hic* in fact you fulfilled it." Alice says as she wipes her tears, but proves ineffective as the tears keep on rolling. "*sniff*I was patient, I waited because I knew you would come. *hic* Even though back then you didn't remember you came, and you treated me like a sister a part of a family. *sniff* And now that you remember I-I-I-*hic* waaaaaahhh~!"

Alice just breaks down and clings tightly to her Onii-chan. Happy that he remembers, yet afraid that the instant they let go he might forget her.

"Now don't you worry lil' sis, I'm here I'll be here with you." Yu encourages Alice as she gives him a smile, and as if to reaffirm his promise."And I'll never forget you."

"*sniff*,*hic* Uhuh." Alice responds, happy for the reunion of her Onii-chan, yet still clings to him. Which is understandable.

As the touching scene was going on, the only witness where Death and the Masked Man, both in awe and touched at the scene unraveling. Even Death had smiled, if only for a moment. Truly, when they're witnessing this scene at this moment they knew. Yu is the right one.

They wait for them to settle down as Alice sits on Yu's lap. Then Yu faces the Masked Man.

"So, it's been a long time huh mister heh." Yu says, as he looks at the Masked Man.

"Indeed, it was unfortunate that your parents found you before I could even give you my identity." the Masked Man says with a tinge of regret, but it changes as it quickly appeared to enigmatic enthusiasm as he continues this conversation. "So as to avoid it once more, my name is **Philemon** and it is an honor to meet you, as well as chose you to represent the best of humanity."

"I'm chosen? Chosen for what?" Yu asks to Philemon, curious until Philemon responds to that curiosity.

"All in due time my friend. For now let us focus on the current situation now shall we?" Philemon requests Yu, through which the Fool complies with a nod.

'He did brought me and Alice together, and I could sense something inside him that I know he could be, no he can be trusted' Yu nods at Philemon's request trusting his instincts or whatever inside him that tells to trust him.

"Excellent, now let us discuss the situation you're in my friend." Philemon says as he encourages Yu and others to focus on the task at hand. "The situation you're in, will embroil you in the supernatural world, of different factions, and of who I am before as **_God_**."

As Philemon finishes that statement Yu, straightens himself up as well as Alice in their posture of sitting.

"*sigh* This is gonna take a long while huh?" Yu asks knowing that his friend, God's or rather Philemon's story may explain the situation he will get himself into.

* * *

 **Kyo: Heyoooo-**

 **Hell Biker: Ya don't get a right saying that! Took ya long enou-**

 **Kyo:(Interrupts Hell Biker by pointing Belial's pitchfork at him) Are ya sure ya wanna continue what you're saying~? You've already seen what happened to Uncle Red. *grins evilly***

 **Hell Biker: *gulps audibly***

 **Rangda: Let me speak to him, alright Kyo just do you're thing and calm down.**

 **Kyo: You're right *sighs heavily* look to anyone who has kind or considerate enough to read this. Sorry it took so long, I'm having a hard time adjusting to university life as it is. Added that I have prelims and projects, and the fact that I haven't organize my time yet-**

 **Rangda: What Kyo is saying, is that basically he's having a hard time with things and he knows those are not good excuses but he'll try his best in finding time as he adjust.**

 **Kyo: *sighs in relief* Thanks Rangda now to make this easier for me, the chapter is splitted in two parts and the second part will have to wait to give me time to think. While you guys read the first part. I'll take my time in finishing and adjusting things.**

 **Rangda, Hell Biker, Kyo: Rate or Review and tell us what Persona or any characters in this cross you want to join in the next chap for this chat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nebiros: Both series are not owned by Kyo. Short, sweet and to the point.**

 **Kyo: Huh, good thought there's gonna be another casualty *puts down Belial's trident*.**

 **Nebiros: Whew, dodged a bullet.**

 **Kyo: Ya bet, so enjoy this chap!**

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Gazebo-like Structure_

"*sighs* So let me get this right." Yu states reaffirming what Philemon says so far, whilst Alice sits with Yu on his chair minding her own business while keeping an ear open to the conversation.

"I'm embroiled in a stalemate of the Christian forces known in three forms of faction, the devils, the fallen angels, and the angels." Yu says starting off things.

'Also known as the Hell squad, Rogue squad, and the God squad and were in the middle of it great just great.' Pyro Jack says oozing off sarcasm with a hint of pessimism, cynicism?

'Maybe even both' Incubus retorts with a chuckle, and the other Personas join in with snickers and laughs, much to Pyro Jack's chagrin.

"They were embroiled in a war know as the Great War, and all sides suffered resulting in a treaty or as I said a stalemate at best." Yu continues amiss the antics of his Personas. "And you Philemon, you're true identity is God and you faked you're death, with those three factions, believing it."

"Yes, now I know it's hard to take in or believe my friend but-" Philemon says until he was interrupted by Yu.

"I believe you."

In Yu's statement wide-eyes and surprised reactions are made by his friend and his godfather, said godfather speaks first.

"You sure that he tells the truth my godchild?" Death asks Yu wondering why Yu easily believe that, even though said statement by Philemon is true.

"He never lied to me before, and you're on his side what else do I need confirmation. Also no one would say such a borderline statement unless it's the absolute truth." Yu says showing the factors as to why he believes in Philemon, however at that statement Death chuckles inwardly.

'I should've expected this from you Yu.' Death says as he chided himself for not expecting his answer for a moment, though he answers Yu's statement with his own. "It's either that, or he's just plain crazy."

"You call me crazy? That hurts my old friend that really hurts." Philemon says playing along with Death's jest. Although before the banter between these old beings would drag any further Yu interrupts.

*Ahem* After that both beings stares at the source. "As much as I'd like to join this game of words I would like you two to answer my questions." Yu says hoping it would get things to the matter at hand with Alice huffing at agreement to get her oni-chan's point across.

"Of course, we'll answer to the best of our abilities." Philemon says voicing both his and Death's willingness to answer Yu's question.

"Very well, first why would you fake your death and just 'disappear'?." Yu asks Philemon, which is answered with a sigh from him which piques Yu's interest in Philemon's response.

"Before I would answer your question, answer mine first if you would, to help things go along." Philemon requests Yu as he nods readying for whatever question he has in store for his friend. "Well then which do you think my friend among all that I have created would by my proudest, greatest creation."

"Following your doctrine or your beliefs the answer would be-" Yu says, answering his question, but Philemon beat him to the punch answering his own question.

"Humanity." Philemon answers, that however didn't go unpunished as Death smacks him in the back of his head and made a retort.

"Let my godchild finish the answer to your question." Death chides Philemon for doing that, as Alice follows suit by glaring at him ending with a chorus of laughter from Yu's Persona in this rare display of God or rather Philemon being scolded.

"Forgive me, but since you know the answer I just went ahead to get to the point." Philemon says hopefully defusing the mess he created.

'Then why did you ask it in the first place?' Everyone aside Philemon thinks, however Philemon seems to pick up on that thought and answers.

"I couldn't resist creating a moment."

... And with that awkward silence everyone sweatdrops, although Death face-palms himself and responds.

"Really? How far would these antics go? Just give him the straight answer already damn you." Death says feeling his patience running out and everyone sensing it.

"Sorry" Philemon says quickly turning to Death and apologizing to him as Death just motion him to continue with a flick of his hand. Thus, Philemon turns to Yu to finally answer his inquiry.

"Anyways indeed, man is my greatest, proudest creation. When I created humanity, I saw it's infinite potential even though burdened by limits. I knew that the moment humanity started walking the earth I saw their ability to do more than any being." Philemon states showing his pride and belief in the capability of humanity. Which is sensed by the people listening and agreeing at his statement.

'Indeed humanity can accomplish anything, given time, opportunity and a chance to show each one of their true potential.' Lucifer says surprising most Personas. Then again Lucifer had always aided Yu in his own annoying, cryptic, high-handed way. Also in every chance he never insulted humanity.

'Huh, never expected you to believe in humanity.' Yu thinks as well as the Personas agreeing with his statement.

'*chuckles* Well I may never have this view on humanity, had you not summon me and pierce that accursed darkness.' Lucifer says telling his reason of believing in humanity. 'If you had pulled me out of that darkness, then perhaps Father's greatest creation may truly have the capacity to do more.'

With his statement every Persona was left stunned Alice, Death, and Yu included. All except for one, Philemon who is merely smiling beneath the mask after that statement of his rebellious son.

'I knew I was right in choosing Yu, even the Rebel King of Hell is swayed by your Words and now follows the path of your World.' Philemon muses seeing how strong Personas such as his son follows Yu's way.

"It still doesn't tell me the answer." Yu says bringing his question back to the spotlight as he faces Philemon and asks. "Why?"

"*sighs* After I created humanity, I was ridiculed by every beings saying humanity is a joke, and wouldn't survive the world much long. Even the angels, my soldiers, my sons and daughters shared their sentiments and with it I couldn't take it anymore." Philemon says as he lets out what he felt all those eons ago. "So after that blasted war I faked my death and left heaven to live among my creation and expand their potential in peace. Thus the existence of the Velvet Room, the Collective Unconsciousness and it's residence."

Whilst Philemon was pouring out his emotion in the events the Yu could feel the happiness, anger, sadness and hope in his words. Feeling those emotions he could see the lengths through which Philemon would do for humanity.

"And so exits God from the 'scene' and comes Philemon to the 'stage'." Yu says giving summary to the events Philemon stated.

"Yes and at time all was right. Until the effects of the war reached on those three sides. Being decimated thoroughly, their population took a toll among the many casualty they had to endure as a consequence." Philemon says, as continues the talk his voice taking an angered, slightly darker tone surprising Yu, Alice, and even Death. "Then one faction thought as a way to 'replenish', they convert humanity, change their very nature to theirs in order to 'repopulate'. They tempt humanity thus forsaking their potential in order to attain those things they dream."

Yu never felt such rage and sadness from any being the pressure was so great it causes Alice to tremble, Death to widen his eyes, and for Yu to sympathize with what his friend is feeling.

"Then as if to pour salt into open wounds." Philemon says with a hint of hurt as if the feeling of being betrayed permeated in his words he continues. "The angels, my children followed suit with the devils trying to find ways to convert humanity to their being as well. All for clamoring those Sacred Gear!"

"What is a Sacred Gear?" Yu asks as Philemon stops his tale for a moment and informs Yu although with a bit of anger.

"Sacred Gear also know as 'God's Artifacts'." Philemon says as he scoffs at the ridiculous and to him seemingly insulting nickname for it, as he fumes Death substitutes continuing where Philemon left off.

"Items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by Philemon back then when he was known as God." Death says but leaving the rest to Philemon as he stops fuming.

"Originally, I created the Sacred Gears as part of my system to enact miracles on Earth. I have heard in my time walking the earth that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors. Such as the result of being given such gifts." Philemon says motioning his old friend to continue.

"Sacred Gears can have a variety of effects, one example is Twilight Healing granting near-instantaneous healing another Twice Critical which doubles the power of the user. Sword Birth, another example, can create Demon Swords imbued with different attributes, examples include creating a sword that absorbs holy energy, a sword that devours flame, and a sword that absorbs wind. Sacred Gears can also adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes." Death explains furthering the knowledge of it.

"For short it is desires. Sacred Gears are driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well." Yu summarizes giving Death and Philemon a proud smile as he grasps the concept.

"Good as expected of you my godchild, you catch on pretty quick." Death praises Yu, proud at his godchild's attempt of a summary. However the focus changes to Philemon who continues his monologue.

"Indeed, it is desires that fuel the Sacred Gear and it is those powers that the many factions clamor for as well as my angels. To make things worse they set up a system and called it 'God's System' and all rely on it to measure power. To use my name and trample my ideals as well as undermining the potential humanity contains! I never felt such an insult, such pain!"

Philemon ends with tears coming out of the slits in the mask. At that moment they could feel hurt in the atmosphere, however as it came it quickly went away as Philemon continues the talk.

"That is why I began a new project, a new concept to break their system and show them the potential of humanity! A power, a potential that cannot be stolen or attained, for it is for humanity and humanity alone!" Philemon booms with a voice full of gusto and vigor. Knowing what comes next as a form of payback Yu beats him to the punch by finishing his statement.

"That project you initiated is **Persona**." Yu finishes with a smirk as Philemon shoots him an apologetic look.

"I did say sorry did I not?" Philemon says reminding Yu of his apology due to his folly.

"Well I couldn't resist creating a moment." Yu says mimicking the exact same thing Philemon said to him. As a result earning chuckles from Alice, Death, and all his Personas in amusement.

"Anyways, Philemon back to the story if you may." Death says while he gestures Philemon to continue.

"Indeed, so I initiated the Persona project the key solution in proving that humanity is more than meets the eye." Philemon says thought he notices the bead of awkward sweat coming from Death and asks. "What is wrong? Is there something wrong in what I said?"

"Nothing, not at all it's just, well when you said 'more then meets the eye' I can't help but feel it's cliched." Death says, some other Personas agreeing to that sentiment.

"Well if you've got any better statement, then I'm all ears but for now let's continue the tale shall we? Anyways well you get the gist on what Persona is and how it works. I have given it to humanity through certain individuals throughout the years, to overcome the hurdles that threaten humanity's existence, and each one of them manage to accomplish exactly that, using it to overcome said hurdles and helping humanity grow further. However as humanity grows, so to the hurdles but that didn't stop humanity from growing further. It was then that I knew that Persona was the perfect catalyst to help prove my belief of humanity." Philemon says narrating the tale amiss the interruptions.

"Although the perfect catalyst, it needs the right representative, a symbol of what humanity has to offer. I have searched for that symbol, all the while observing the others who were given this power if they can be the one. But all yielded results that didn't fit what I needed. That is until I met you Yu, all those years ago in the Alaya Shrine when you were but a child." Philemon states ending his summarized tale as he looks unto Yu.

"I see, then I'll ask this but you've already expected this coming from me." Yu says knowing Philemon is smiling beneath his mask as Yu asks the well awaited question. "So, why me? What sets me apart from the rest?"

"Well my friend, you should know the answer with the way you interacted Alice back then. Also with the way you hold your social links together to make your World. Finally, to see what others couldn't and do what others didn't think of doing. Even the likes of the residents here, you have surpassed based on your deeds. You, among the chosen individuals could go far beyond the others. Based on your deeds alone, you truly represent what humanity has to offer. And I couldn't think of anything better than a friend." Philemon says as points at Yu showing his confidence at his words.

"Alright, but that's not all isn't it? Proving humanity I mean, there's a truth inside that truth right?" Yu says feeling that there is something that lies in Philemon's words.

Yu notion proved further correct when he sees Philemon's shoulders raising slightly as if surprised with his statement. Death surprise didn't go unnoticed either as his overly large pupils widened slightly. However that didn't stop the growing smile both have as they see once more why Yu was chosen for this.

"Hah, even with your words he still manages to see something through. Well old friend anything to say?" Death asks Philemon wondering if he'll tell Yu about the events before creation, about the Ancienealls.

"Seeing through my words, it shows you deserving of the title 'Seeker of the Truth'. Yes there is another reason I choose you for something. However, that reason is best kept secret until the right time comes." Philemon says knowing looking at Yu as he asks him to keep it that way for now. "Therefore, I ask of you to please trust me in this that one day I will tell you that reason for now let us help you in getting acquainted with the world you're heading."

'Philemon has shown his past, the reason for the Persona Project and his connection to me. He didn't give me one reason not to trust him.' Yu thinks as he makes his decision.

"Alright, I'll trust you but I'll hold you to it in telling the truth." Yu says deciding to trust Philemon as masked man nods.

"Splendid, now with that out of the way I realize that your time is running out and you must return back to the world-" Philemon says however was interrupted when Yu hears the word 'splendid' reminding him of a certain bizzare looking yet enigmatic old man.

"Wait, where is Igor? Why isn't he here?" Yu asks curious as to where the long nosed man may be.

"Igor will attend a new guest, you could guess where this is going my friend." Philemon asks teasing Yu at the obvious situation.

"You'll be expediting my journey in his stead then? Well I guess I'll be entrusting you with my fate." Yu says smiling, while Death sharing the same reaction.

"Meaning you're gonna go through 'hell' in a biblical sense." Death says to Yu jokingly. "Don't worry though you've got me, and I'll make sure he does his job right."

In that moment Philemon, Yu, Death, and Alice all shared a happy moment laughing and smiling. That moment however was cut off when the blue butterfly lands on Yu's shoulders signifying his time.

"Well I have kept you long enough, so let me end this meeting with a gift." Philemon says as he approaches Yu and touches his forehead.

As a result a surge of unfamiliar memories past through him, that showed two figures beckoning him. One with long blond wavy hair with white flower-shaped hair clips scattered throughout, and the other a figure with short dark-brown hair with a spiked black collar along with a worn out black cape.

"What was that?" Yu asks as he looks at Philemon.

"You will know soon enough, now your time is at an end. And you must return to march on with your world. Oh and Yu don't forget my friend." Philemon says as he reminds Yu of something, all the while removing his mask showing his face, in turn surprise took over the other three's features as they see Philemon's face.

His face is that of Yu, even to the minute of details. With that, face one could mistake them as twins. It only took a moment of surprise for the three only for it to be over and replace with a smile knowing the message he brings removing his mask.

"I'll always watch and guide you. Helping you show the extent of humanity and expand your World." Philemons says his piece, smiling at Yu as he disappears along with Alice who is holding Yu's hands returning them back to the world.

Now with Death and Philemon alone, the two oldest being share a brief moment of private conversation.

"Are you sure about this? Not telling him about the Ancienealls I mean?" Death asks curiously at Philemon who responds.

"There's a right time and place for that old friend. Besides, we don't want to pressure him right? Let things take it's course." Philemon says as Death nods in agreement.

"Very well, now if you'll excuse me I'll tend to my godchild's welfare." Death disappears leaving Philemon alone. That is, until Theodore arrives with the things Alice requested.

"I have brought the things you have for Lady Alice a-" Theo took a moment to look his surroundings. "Where did they go?"

"Ah well they left, you were too late." Philemon says, as a result making Theo a bit dejected.

"I-I see..." Theo says looking despondent that he was too late. Philemon seeing that decided to cheer him up.

"Well, I would be delighted to take that off your hands. More so if you join me." Philemon says receiving a surprised reaction from Theo.

"A-are you sure?" Theo asks as Philemon makes a gesture for him to take a sit as to which Theo's mood brightens, if ever slightly.

"Thank you then." Theo says as he takes a seat and attends with Philemon in this tea party.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **(Hallways)**

As Yu Narukami returns from his visit to the Velvet Room his body and mind starts to gain awareness once more, and the first thing that enters his focus is a voice.

"A-e ,y- -l-g-t -u-s-" the voice says, as Yu tries to get his bearings to understand the message and see who is he speaking to.

As Yu's vision and awareness intensifies he begins to see the person who's conversing him. The first thing he sees are violet eyes and as the face becomes clearer, he sees the owner of said eyes which is none other than Sitri Sona wearing a face of concern. His awareness now returns to full force with him finally understanding what she's saying.

"Yu-san, Yu-san are you alright? Please resond if you recognize what I'm trying to say!" Sona emphasizes concern for her classmates current well being.

"Ugh, Sona-san?" Yu speaks relaxing Sona as a result.

"'sigh' You finally respond. Is there something wrong? Should I take you to the clinic?" Sona says however the offer was declined.

"No, I'm fine I would very much like to continue the tour please Sona-san." Yu says which receives a skeptical look from Sona, yet still retaining a hint of concern for his health.

"Are you sure about this? You've out for quite a while when I came back for your tour." Sona states looking at Narukami seeing if he's sure of his decision.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just phased out a bit. How long was I out?" Yu asks.

"It's okay even I took a long time to come here almost half an hour due to my duties as president. Not to worry I shall explain to your homeroom teacher. As for how long, you were out for quite a while, almost ten minutes. However if you're okay then let's continue the tour shall we?" Sona states as she gestures to Yu to come with him.

"Alright, let's begin the tour shall we." Yu says offering Sona a reassuring smile.

Sure enough it reassured the president, and they make on their way in his personal campus tour.

"Very well, now let's begin..."

(Half an hour later)

"And that ends the tour, any questions?" Sona asks ending the tour as they finally reach Yu's homeroom door.

"Nothing, at least not in the moment Sona-san." Yu answers the question as Sona nods.

"Good, now if you have questions, complaints, requests, and other more inquiries please don't hesitate to ask me or the officers of the student council. You can also take it to us in the student council's room should it be a private or personal matter." Sona states in a professional manner, all the while giving a smile to which Yu returns as well. "Now, you should return to class as well as I. After all, your classmates would be interested to finally meet the late transfer student."

As Sona turns to leave she stops for a moment, turns back and smiles at Yu as addresses him once more. "I hope you look forward to Kuoh Academy and your peers, as I certainly do Yu-san."

"Likewise Sona-san." Yu says reciprocating her smile with his own as Sona turns to leave with her thoughts in her mind.

'You're an interesting individual Yu-san. I wonder how my friend will look at you? This'll certainly be interesting.' Sona thinks as she finally leaves the scene.

Now only Yu is left in the hallway with his Personas and the homeroom door in front of him.

'Well here we are, getting nervous?' Lucifer teased as Yu responds with a smile, that is being reciprocated with Lucifer's smirk.

"Nope, after all I've had the role of transfer student again and again. And well it kinda sticks." Yu states as the Persona agree.

"All righty class and that'll be all for this lesson. And the rest is free period, uhhh don't tell the other teachers about this deal?" the teacher says with a feminine voice confirming his homeroom teacher as female. Also confirming on how late he is with it being the last period.

'UGH, I hope this isn't another Kashiwagi. Otherwise, forgive me Onii-chan but I can't and won't abstain myself.' Alice says vehemently, though a number of Personas quite agree with her statement, and Yu can't help as well.

During his year in Yasogami High, it's faculty was truly a once in a lifetime experience. Whether it was good or bad as a whole he may never know. At first Morooka Kinshiro a.k.a. King Moron wasn't that bad, just comply to his request and ignore his temper and he seems to be alright.

'Yeah, but it's his replacement that turn the gods blind, eighty times I might add.' Incubus says followed by the agreement of the Personas and Yu himself once more.

Kashiwagi Noriko, King Moron's replacement when he sadly passed. Her attitude, constant flirting, and her complaints towards her so called rival which is also Yu's friend Kujikawa Rise really proved how worse she is than King Moron.

It was as if she shows or tries to show herself to be a young figure, which was in Yu's and his family's perspective a pitiable but mostly creepy attempt. Also, it didn't help that she had a sidekick twice or equal to that quality of creepiness and pity in the form of Ohtani Hanako.

'Cheer up, cos after all each person is different. No two persons are alike, who this maybe an okay teacher.' Raphael says making his role as an optimist known, with some Personas and Yu as well agreeing to look at it in a positive light.

'Well tarry not Yu-sama and let us enter the room to see your peers and teacher.' Ongyo-ki says to Yu as the other three Onis at his fold agree to his statement to their master.

As Yu finally holds the door he slides it open to finally start his school life.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **(Third-year classroom)**

The class was bustling with noise from the students with the chatter and other activities. That is, until they hear the noise of the door opening and looked towards the source of the noise.

At an instant when Yu opens the door all of their eyes look upon him with wonder as to who the student is as walks up to the teacher. The same time he's walking murmurs from his peers could be heard.

"Who's this guy isn't he too late? Why did he come here when he could've skipped the whole school?"

"Huh, didn't you hear? There's a late transfer student because the parents were overseas. Maybe the said transfer student is him."

"Really!? How come we didn't hear about this!?"

"Well he was late maybe the faculty couldn't decide where to put him and this a last minute decision?"

"I wonder what the transfer student is like?"

"He looks cute, to be honest hee hee."

"Is the gray hair and eyes natural, or bleached?"

"All right class, quiet." the teacher requests and immediately the request was followed. As the students complied Yu comes near and sees the appearance of the teacher.

A dark-skinned woman, in her mid or early twenties and like Yu has matching grey hair and eyes, but in a lighter shade. He could also could sense a familiarity with her just like with Philemon and Alice. Whether it was from her lively atmosphere or something he feels as if they have met before. The thought however was cut off when the teacher look at Yu and talks to him.

"Sorry kid looks like you're late, too late in fact. Could've skipped the whole school but arrive nonetheless, takes guts. So tell ya what you give a reason why you're late and maybe we could sort this out." the teacher says to Yu oblivious to the fact that he's the late transfer student. That is, until someone interrupted.

"Sensei, isn't he the late transfer student?"

"Huh, late transfer student? Hm? Huh?! Oh! You're that transfer student? Okay, that'd make sense as to why you're late. Alright let's see you're name-" the teacher says as she looks to her attendance record with her eyes wide in surprise.

"Say, you're name is Narukami Yu right?" the teacher says in a soft tone that only Yu and her can hear, earning the curiosity of the students as it did not fit the personality of their homeroom teacher.

"Yes why? Is there something wrong sensei?" Yu asks and as a response the teacher waves her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Nothing just confirming something. Say did you once live in a place called Mikage-cho?" the teacher asks with a bit of heightened hitch of voice as if hoping the answer Yu would give her confirms something.

"Why yes, although it hasn't been called for that for a long time hasn't it? Due to recronstructions and remodels, they changed the name to Lunarvale and-" Yu says until he cuts it off when he sees the teacher visibly shaken, and her face hidden. Thus earning the curiosity and concern of Yu and his peers once again. "Uh are you alright sensei should I call- Huh?!"

Was all Yu could say as he was glomped by the homeroom teacher, surprising not only Yu but also the whole class.

"Kiddo! Look at you so grown and mature! Never thought I'd see again! More so as my student!" the teacher says with a happy voice as she continues to glomp Yu in front of the students, while earning surprise reactions in front the said students and Yu himself.

"Uhhhhh, sensei could you stop ?" Yu asks as the teacher stops and looks at Yu with a surprised reaction with a bit of hurt in it.

"Wha- Kiddo don't you remember me?" the teacher asks as Yu shakes his head, and as a result the teacher tries to jog his memory. The teacher opens her desk and shows something to Yu a familiar sketchpad which brings Yu some fond and familiar memories. Which also heightened the curiosity of the class, just who is this transfer student and his relation with the teacher?

"Wait this is-"

"Yes, don't you remember? Ixquic, the Alaya Shrine, Mikage-cho, the game? Kiddo, Yu it's me Akari." the teacher now confirmed as Akari says to Yu as he finally remembers her and cannot believe that she's his homeroom teacher as well as his little sister.

'No way! Is that Akari nee-chan? Wow she's grown, I can't believe our luck she's our homeroom teacher! Perhaps this won't be bad at all ain't it Onii-chan!' Alice says as Yu couldn't help but agree with her on this.

Hoshi Akari, truly the only friend he made before he left Mikage-cho, for Sumaru city. True to what his little sister say, she's truly grown. Unlike what she appeared years ago she's a bit taller and admittedly has a grown figure, although still a head short compared to Yu. Truly he should've realized sooner who she is.

'Ya got that right. I mean who else aside from you, has that gray hair and eyes. Besides the heritage from you and her family trees of course.' Hell Biker says, although he could sense some hostility with the other Personas due to his rude comments and decides to keep the rest for himself.

"It's been a long time, Akari-san or should I call you Akari-sensei." Yu asks with a bit of teasing tone finding time to joke to his childhood friend amiss the ever growing curiosity of the class.

"Nah, just call me Akari-sensei during time in school okay? Anything else just call me Akari outside no honorifics Kiddo, come on we've been friends." Akari says as Yu complies with a nod. Akari could've talked more with her childhood friend until she noticed the curiosity of the students reaching their boiling point.

"We'll talk later, come to the faculty office okay Kiddo?" Akari says as Yu smiles acknowledging it and she returns it as well. Now as before the class explodes, she faces the class and addresses them. "Okay class, sorry for the wait. Anyways, lemme introduce you guys to an old friend of mine as well as the transfer student and your classmate."

As Akari finishes her address she turns to Yu and gestures to come and introduce himself.

So Yu approaches the board write his name, and face his classmates, gives them a smile to which some girls flush, and guys noticing the girl's reaction and look at Yu with a bit of jealousy. That didn't go unnoticed as Akari flashes a grin in the sidelines, a certain red-headed and black-haired ponytail buxom students smile as well, and in his mind Alice taking in a scowl. Whether it's the girls or the boys he may never know, but one things for sure.

'Now is the better time for introduction.' Yu thinks as his Personas agree and Yu tells his identity to the class.

"My name is Narukami Yu, and it'll be a pleasure to be with you all." Yu says in a calm and refined tone accompanied with a smile knowing that with recent events leading up to here. The Fool knows that from here on out his life will get interesting by the moment.

* * *

 **Kyo: Okay so finishes the chapter 3.**

 **Philemon: Indeed, though we could understand your situation. I do hope-**

 **Kyo: Yes, yes I know as always forgive me, and still getting used to college life and all.**

 **Philemon: Although I noticed very few reviews recently.**

 **Kyo: Yeah and that discourages me a bit, but don't worry I've got the next chapter all planned out just need to find the time to write here. What with the finals coming up.**

 **Philemon: Yes please do, after all I do wanna see my friend in action.**

 **Kyo: Yeah, yeah you'll get your field results on Yu's performance.**

 **Kyo & Philemon: So please read, rate, and more so review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyo: Heya! Long time no update.**

 **Yu:Well you sure took your sweet time.**

 **Kyo:We-well yeah uhmmm, sorry about that, ehehehehehe... Okay, okay I'll give an apology in full after the chapter so calm down sorry! (runs and hides away)**

 **Yu:Hey that's my line... *sigh* well enjoy this chap and Kyokushin doesn't own both franchises.**

* * *

 **Faculty Room**

 **(After School)**

The sounds of typing and writing resonated within the faculty room. Inside the said room lies a student and a teacher. This would usually be a mundane kind of situation. Normally a student and a teacher being there is just discussion between strangers at best. However for these two persons of interest their bond goes beyond that, as they have been old friends now reunited after a long time.

Narukami Yu sits on a chair while on the opposite is his long time friend and now teacher Hoshi Akari, talking and catching up to one another's life in her desk.

"Its a surprise seeing you again Akari-nee, especially in these circumstances." Yu addresses Akari, in which she responds with a chuckle.

"*chuckles*Still calling me that huh? Not that I'm complaining, and you being surprised? Heh, what about me kiddo, I'm even more surprised than you are." Akari exclaims with a grin that Yu knows too well during his childhood with her. "I mean who knew that the late transfer student I'll be handling would be you, and judging by your records kiddo heh, you haven't idle in your life eh~?"

"Ah, well I've been just doing stuff here in there, but nothing worth note." Yu replies, although he's been given incredulous looks by not just Akari but by his Personas as well. "What?"

'Are you kidding me boy?!' "You joking right kiddo~!" Baphomet and Akari responds which illicit a surprised reaction from Yu because of their outburst. Luckily Akari was aware enough not to be too loud so as to not create a scene in the room.

'Yu, your joking right? Your deeds as well the bonds you made you think that's not worth noting!?' Loki says irritated by what Yu said, wondering if he's joking or worse being humble.

'What? Seriously everyone does it, I mean making friends and bonds. Taking part-time jobs, doing your best to excel in academics.' Yu responds and most Personas would relent and agree to his statement. Had it not been a certain Persona to counter it.

'Sure, oh and also don't forget the others things my man. Like clearing a threat to humanity, or achieving self-transcendence with the World, and wait how about this, defeating not ONE but TWO **GODS**. Technically  FIVE but the other three were minors, so yeah everyone does it.' Incubus says with a ear-splitting grin displaying in his face.

And as he said his piece the noise begins again with most Personas taking his side of the argument. It's these kind of days that Yu wished Incubus never took residence in his soul. Among all of his family of Personas he always finds a way to make some noise and most of the time not the fun kind.

'Aghhhh!'

Fortunately said instigator was immediately shot down by what sounds like a burst of flames and lightning.

'You irritate Onii-chan one more time. Well, let's just say there's more where that came from.' Alice says ever so threateningly and as always supporting her big brother's side. However the flames as he sense it were not Alice's doing.

'Y-YOU MAKE FUN OF MASTER! Y-YOU B-B-BU-BURN!' Mada says with his usual booming statements, identifying himself as the second attacker against Incubus.

It's also these kinds of days that Yu is thankful that he has Personas like Alice who always has his back. Unfortunately this doesn't stop the noise and makes it louder. Wanting to stop this crazy feud he finally talks to Izanagi and other neutral party.

'Izanagi, Kohryu, godfather please stop this.' Yu requests as he sense their agreement in ending this pointless conflict.

Ignoring the shouts, yelps, and bouts of pain and hurt inflicted on the Personas of Incubus' side to stop the crazy mess. Yu finally shuts the noise in favor of focusing on the other conversation with Akari, who seems to be trying to take out what seems to be a record of some sorts.

"Let's see, Narukami Yu, a student of Yasogami High School. The whole year of his stay he was a valued player of both the music club and basketball club. As well as being the top honors of the school achieving the highest scores of all second years in every exam." Akari states as she looks on Yu feeling amused that he stiffened a little. However when she saw him preparing a retort she goes back to continue saying his profile. "Not only a high achiever in school, but also a helper of the community. Helping not only fellow students with their request, but other people as well. Whether from part-time jobs or their requests. Also, still having time to socialize with friends, co-workers and family members to boot. Does it still look like it's nothing worth noting kiddo?"

"Well, now that you say it. Still, everyone can do it really. Besides Akari-nee you told me that to be someone, like a hero you need to take initiative and so I did." Yu responds with a smile, making Akari chuckle and smile as well.

"Heh, you finally remember me now eh kiddo? Well I can't take all the credit, you took the first step after all. What makes me wonder though is you arrived late, why?" Akari asks as a bit of silence took over and in that moment Akari knows why. "It's your parents huh kiddo, am I right?"

Yu nods and with that he also noticed the clenched fist of Akari as a result of that confirmation. Seeing this Yu speaks to Akari, in an attempt the appease his childhood friend.

"It's alright Akari-nee, they're really swamped with their work overseas. And hey, without them I might not have enrolled here and meet you again after such a long time eh?" Yu assuages her anger and it seems to have worked at least to an extent as he could still sense traces of anger within her.

"Yeah, but still your parents or at least one of them should've came so you wouldn't have gotten delayed kiddo!" Akari says as Yu looks on knowing that this anger also stems from her own experience with her parents.

Although with her parents not very supportive and his are always busy with work. They had the same experience with parent troubles despite this differences. Both were left alone to their devices. Whether intentional or not one thing is for sure. After discovering his situation back then, Akari couldn't help but feel something more than friendship from Yu. She couldn't help but feel a kind of kinship from him, as if she found a kindred spirit and the same could be said for Yu too.

"Hey, Akari-nee look I got accepted, and your my homeroom teacher of all the people. And it's all because of my parents that brought these circumstance for us to meet once more. So calm down, and let's get back to talking shall we?" Yu says while giving a smile, the kind of smile he gives to Akari back on his child that always brought moments of happiness.

In response to seeing the smile, Akari's anger is all but gone. And replaced with a chuckle and a smile.

"*sighs* You always know what to do and say huh kiddo?" Akari says finally calming down and regaining her composure.

"Well, I did learn a thing or two from my travels and family." Yu says feeling a bit proud of himself picking up on what he learned through his journey, and the Personas can't help to be proud as well for what they have to impart to Yu who considered them as family.

"That so huh, wait speaking of family hows Alice your little sis? She with your parents?" Akari asks curious as to her whereabouts, not knowing of Alice's origin.

At that moment, a bit of panic sets in for Alice as she looks towards her big brother inside his soul hoping he has a solution.

"Uh, well Alice actually Akari-nee she's not my little sister by blood. Although we still keep contact with each other." Yu says smoothly although senses a bit of sadness from Alice due to the comment.

"Really? Huh, thought you guys are actually siblings seeing how you two spend your time with each other." Akari says and in a heartbeat Yu answers.

"Blood relation means nothing Akari-nee, as you've seen the bonds mean much more." Yu says reflexively as Akari stares at him. "She may not be blood, but she'll always be my little sister. I should after all I genuinely treat you as big sister Akari-nee, even though your my homeroom teacher now."

Hearing this statement Alice feels elated and happy his Onii-chan thinks that way and agrees to what he said. 'No matter the blood or the circumstances our bond as brother and sister is real.'

Akari responds with a stare creating a bit of a tense atmosphere. Fortunately it disappears as it came when smiles and answers. "Well look at you the responsible big brother now eh kiddo~?"

"Uh well, I try my best to fill the shoes of one." Yu replies, getting a chuckle from Akari.

"Come on kiddo, with the way you treated Alice back then. I was sure that you're gonna be a natural big brother." Akari says with a cat-like grin, earning a sideway look from Yu as a sign of being embarrassed.

'He still sure is the same Yu even after the years had passed by.' Akari thought feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Now, its your turn Akari-nee how you've been doing?" Yu asks, as Akari was about to respond, the speaker of the PA system gives an announcement.

"Announcement, to all new permanent staff members please proceed to the main hall for a brief meeting. I repeat, to all new permanent staff members please proceed to the main hall for a brief meeting." the speaker announces

"Aw shoot, sorry kiddo looks like I'm being called for!" Akari states as she quickly arrange her papers and stands up.

"Your part of that meeting?" Yu asks as he stands up as well waiting for an answer.

"Well I was actually a temporary staff member last year. As I finished my one year teaching they wanted me to become part of their family and well like you I've started working as a new permanent staff member kiddo." Akari remarked with a laugh and grin until she saw the clock. "Aw, damn gonna be late! Well kiddo looks like you've been doing all the sharing and I haven't my part of sharing."

"Tell you what, I'm gonna be busy for these past few weeks. So how about we continue this walk down to memory lane afterschool on Saturday. Whaddya say kiddo?" Akari says enthusiastically earning a smile from Yu.

"Okay Akari-nee." Yu agrees, nodding and earning a smile from Akari as well.

"Alright kiddo gotta go, and stay safe!" Akari says as she bids farewell and goes off until she stopping when Yu calls her.

"Hold on, wait Akari-nee!" Yu says, thus bringing Akari to a full stop.

"Yeah, what's up kiddo?" Akari asks.

"How did the school get these specific records?" Yu asks as Akari gives him a smile.

"Well, according to the principal you helped him on a certain request. And seeing your next school he opted to help by asking around the community of what you've been doin' to put you in a very good spot in this school" Akari says answering his questions. "Seems like a lot of people really like you there and wish for your best here"

"*chuckles*Yeah, I guess so." Yu says as he smiles with his Personas and finally bids Akari goodbye as she dashes off.

'Well, its nice to meet Akari-nee again huh Onii-chan~!' Alice says happily, earning a nod of agreement from her big brother.

'Yup, well then shall we get on our way?' Yu thought to his Personas as they agree on his statement.

'Alright then! Whaddya we waitin fer! Let's go home!' Belial says vigorously as the others respond.

'YEAH!' the Personas answers as their enthusiasms reverberate in Yu's soul. With that, Yu smiles and leaves the faculty room heading out on their way home.

Unbeknownst, to him or his family that a figure was watching only to disappear to follow the Truth Seeker leaving black feathers where it was standing.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy (Track Field)**

 **(After School)**

As Yu walks the on his way home, he saw the members of the kendo club. They were easily recognizable as they were wearing their training uniforms.

'Huh, nothing out of the ordinary here. Come on, let's get a movin' folks!' says Obariyon impatiently as the Personas including Yu look onto him inside his soul. 'What? Hey, if you can't keep up the pace you get left in the dust!'

'*sigh*' were the collective sighs of the Personas, including Yu towards Obariyon's way of thinking.

'I know you're always fast-paced about things Obariyon but it's not your say on the matter but Narukami-sama's.' says Orobas as the Goetian demon neighs and makes what seems to be clopping noises to emphasize his point.

'Besides, aren't you all interested as to what the ruckus is about~?' Loki says in a smooth tone, and coming from a trickster Yu has a feeling of some misfortune coming to a certain party.

'I just hope it's not me.' Yu mentally prays as he hears Loki's chuckle which reminds him of another trickster with lewder methods. 'Hmmmm, I haven't heard from Incubus lately.'

'Ah, I believe it is up to me in answering that dear nephew. Me and Belial made sure to put him to the farthest corner of your soul and isolate him there to make him think about his actions.' Uncle Black answers as Yu mentally nods.

However this raises another question of his head. But before it was even put into words his Uncle Red manages to answer it for him.

'If yer thinkin, about him tryin' to escape and cause mischief don't worry. We sent yer dog and Hokuto Seikun to watch over him an' see if he learns his goddamned lesson.' Uncle Red answers easing the other question Yu had.

Cerberus didn't get his reputation by doing nothing, I'm sure he won't have trouble with Incubus. And Hokuto Seikun is one of the few Personas who can truly be good judges of character.

'Well, then shall we?' Loki suggests which Yu complies. Although he is wary of the tricksters mischievous tone when he spoke, he can't help but be curious as well.

Seeing their uniforms with no mess or sorts indicates that they just recently wore it. Meaning that they didn't do any club activities yet. And whatever the reason seems to be in the middle of their circle.

'Well, time to put this matter to rest. Let's find out shall we?' Yu answers as he approaches to the matter of interest. Apparently deciding to follow Loki's suggestions, much to some of his Personas chagrin. Which earns a smile of satisfaction from Loki, and a headache to some.

As Yu approaches the students and their circle. They sense his presence, gaining curious looks from them as he gets their attention. And from the circle, Yu looks on and sees what seems to be the cause of said reasons.

In the middle of their circle was a male high-school student with short brown hair and light brown eyes. Obviously a student of this academy, as he wore the standard uniform for boys. As the male student observes the kendo club looking away he thought it was his chance to escape, or so he thought. For as soon as he tries to escape, some of the members noticed and prevented it. As they finish making sure that he couldn't escape the members once more focus their undivided attention on Yu.

'Heh, I knew something was up~! Now, how to make it worse hehehehe~!' Loki exclaims gaining sweatdropped reactions from Yu and the rest of the Personas. 'What? Don't look at me it's Incubus' fault.'

'And pray, tell us how is it that it is his fault.' Uncle Black says as he questions the claims of the accuser.

'Hmmmmm, well how about... stealing my spot as the trickster! In all honesty, I would mind having a rival but that top spot is mine!' Loki states giving the reason for his blame on Incubus 'I mean sure he's done antics here and there, and that's why I gotta step up my game and stop loafing around!'

In that moment all Personas that were actively present in this conversation alongside Yu mentally sighs in annoyance.

'If you two are gonna make our lives miserable. I'm gonna make sure you guys learn the concept of **INFERNO!** ' Satan says as the Personas including Yu surprisingly agrees to his statements. Knowing too well the chaos that will ensue with him and Incubus.

'*sighs*Fine, I won't bother. But that doesn't mean I won't sit idly by either.' Loki says determined to show his dominance as the trickster.

'Well, just save it for another time. When Incubus is out, to settle it once and for all.' Yu says hoping to defuse the situation and focusing on important matters.

As Loki agrees, Yu finally focuses on the Kendo Club members as one of them finally speaks up. A pink haired girl comes to the scene and looks on Yu with wariness but mostly curiosity.

"Who're you?" the pink haired girl asks or rather demands from the tone as she looks a bit miffed.

'Miffed? I'd say she's almost to full-blown pissed off if you asked me.' Pixie says commenting on this situation. Only for her to see Yu's face through the soul, understanding his message. 'Right, no side-commenting sorry, hehe~!'

Focusing on the matter at hand, Yu reaches out his hand which surprises her and introduces himself.

"My name is Narukami Yu, third-year also a late transfer sorry for intruding." Yu says as he smiles for common courtesy. Thus, making the girls blush and the male student in the middle scowl.

Although he wasn't the only one scowling. For as Yu shakes the pink haired girls hand. He also senses not just the male student's scowl. But also Alice's, and two presence nearby giving off a negative aura akin to what the male student is exuding when he scowled.

"U-uh, my name is Katase. I-I'm really sorry for my rudeness Senpai!" the kendo club member now know as Katase apologizes as she blushes. Whether from embarrassment or nervousness who's to say.

"It's alright. I can see that your club is uhmmm... Handling some matters." Yu says as he looks on to the male student, obviously scared for his life.

As soon as Yu finishes his statement. Another member came in front of him standing beside Katase. A girl with long brown ponytailed hair, and introduces herself as Murayama. She seems to be more calm than Katase, although still has some red noticeable on her face as she explains to him the situation.

"It's those Perverted Trio again, Senpai. We found them peeking on us. The other two got away, however we caught one of them here." Murayama answers telling the whole situation as she gestures to the male student.

"Perverted Trio?" Yu wonders aloud as well as the other Personas. As a result, the whole club looked on him once more with curiosity.

"Ah, sorry! You see I was late in enrolling it's actually my first day here in school. So you see, I'm literally new here." Yu explains his situation to the kendo club members. When he explained his situation, he couldn't help but overhear some of the member's conversation about him.

"Eeeeehh, is that even possible?"

"Sounds kinda fishy."

"Wait I heard this from my Senpai. She said there was a transfer student who was late in her class."

"Wait! So that's him?!"

"Yeah, I also heard from a teacher about it. They were excited about the transfer student, because of his performance in his last school~. A basketball varsity, musician, and top notch achiever in his whole year, and also model citizen in his community~!"

"Well, if it's really him add cute in the bucket list, he doesn't look bad either!"

"Kyaaaaah~!"

Hearing this bits and pieces he could only sweatdrop at what he's been hearing. Although, what he mainly feels is pressure due Alice's dark aura growing by the second because of said bits and pieces of their conversation.

'Now Alice remember, act like a proper lady' Yu reminds Alice in hopes of preventing an incident from happening.

'Onii-chan it's alright if they'd, I don't know be haunted for a while. At least in their dreams please~.' Alice pleas cutely. Although, it doesn't escape to Yu's notice the dark tone lacing every word in it.

'No, no, _NO_. Alice you're better than that. I know you're protective but trust me, I'll handle this.' Yu says in response to her pleas. Fortunately her anger dissipates only to reappear once more due to Hell Biker's statement. 'Yeah sure 'protective', more like 'possessive' am I right?'

His statement causes Alice to blush embarrassingly and other Personas to laugh. The laughing was cut short however as Alice shows what happens to a lady who's scorned.

'Aghhhh! H-hey Alice remember what Onii-chan says r-right calm down! Ow! A-ah h-help, Y-Yu heeeeelp! Ugh!' was all Hell Biker could say as he is buffeted with repeated Ziodynes and Bufudynes and his Personas could only shiver in the ensuing massacre.

Usually it was up to Yu to resolve this but in situations like this, there's only one way.

'Leave _it be_ ' Yu says as he resolves himself and focuses on the kendo club members and the male student, before any more pleas of help come from Hell Biker.

As Yu focuses on the Kuoh Academy students he asks for an explanation about the Perverted Trio. Apparently their names are Matsuda, Motohama and the one in the center is Hyoudou Issei.

According to the club members when asked about the other two members, Matsuda is also known as "Perverted Baldy", a member of the Photo Club and a self-proclaimed lolicon. The other one Motohama is called "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter" known for his ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking. They earned their moniker "Perverted Trio" by reasons just deplorable. They talk and ogle on what they like in a female body all day and discuss it in disturbing detail as well as porn apparently.

'I know it's healthy fer youngins to do this, after all they are growing men. But this, their activities is almost if not already deep in Mara's level of territory and that's saying somethin.' Belial states as all Personas and surprisingly Mara agree to it.

'Indeed, they have the potential to be the most faithful of followers.' Mara says in a masculine tone, even though that goes against Mara's identity being female. And that's a more disturbing subject in itself.

That subject isn't worth contemplating on. As it would cause mass hysteria or a worst case scenario. It's for the better for that forbidden knowledge to be lost.

"So you're Hyoudou Issei, what are you doing here?" Yu asks.

"Gah! Damn bishonen! Get away from me!" Issei responds, showing that Yu's statement fell on deaf ears.

Knowing that tidbit, Yu knows that convincing him or telling him that peeping is wrong is definitely out of the window. The only thing then is to sate his curiosity by inquiring of the reason in Issei's activities. Even though he and his Persona knows, he is definitely going to regret it.

"Then tell me, why do you do this?" Yu inquires.

"Because!" Issei says as he stands up "This my dream! My desire! My calling and way in gaining! **A**! **HAREM**!"

Issei speaks with such determination that it froze not only the kendo club members. But also, Yu himself alongside with a surprised reaction and gaining a reaction from the Fool that was no easy feat.

"I can see it now! All the girls! Their Bodies, their Oppai grinding against me! Their..." Issei states lustfully, fully invested in his fantasy to notice that he made himself an escape. Fortunately for everyone, before he could continue on, he was stop by Yu.

"Hyoudou-san, **calm** **down**.' Yu says emphasizing and putting all of his power and authority he could muster in hopes of stopping his speech. And to be sure, the Fool redirects what's left of Alice's outburst for added measure.

Fortunately, it worked seeing that Issei stopped and looks upon the Fool. Although, he can sense the shiver and absolute fear from the pervert. Perhaps he had gone too far in using Alice, not that she didn't have any regrets with her assistance.

"Are you sure of the... path you've taken? You're willing to go that far for it?" Yu asks wanting to know if that is his final decision.

'*laughs*His final nail in the coffin if you ask me.' Mot says as the Personas and Yu look upon him and his morbid joke on Issei's fate. 'What? Too soon?'

"You bet! I'm gonna take it all the way!" Issei cheers bouncing back from his frightened stance.

"Very well. I respect the lengths for which you would go for your ambition. I even respect you owning up to it right here." Yu says earning confused looks from Issei and the kendo club. "Though your situation is that of a scapegoat, you aren't running away. In fact you're facing it like a man."

'Hee-hee what're you doing Yu hee-hoo?' asks Jack Frost oblivious to what the Fools plan is.

Unlike the other Personas, who seem to know and silently agree with his actions by not giving any protest.

'Ah, I see finally using what you've learned eh? This is gonna be the proudest moment of my life. You using what I taught you!' Loki exclaims in content. 'This could go down as one of my happiest days yet~!'

'Yeah, yeah shhhhhh! Don't interrupt oni-chan and let him put the coup de grace okay~.' Alice says as she snickers, seeing where this goes. And when Alice laughs you know misfortune is abound.

"Huh? What are you saying?!" Issei says as he's completely confused as to what the bishonen-senpai was doing.

"Um, yeah senpai, what do you mean?" Katase speaks breaking her nervousness around the third-year as the members follow suit showing faces of confusion as well.

"I mean what I said, Issei seems to be the brave one among the trio. Which is surprising in itself considering what you told me about them so far." Yu says as he sense an two auras of anger slowly exuding. "Which is more than can be said for the other two."

And with the last sentence cast, two figures expose themselves with pissed off looks and a retort that's coming on to Yu's way.

"What the hell are you saying!? Are you calling us cowards!?" the figures retorts in anger identifying them as the two other members, Matsuda and Motohama.

After that moment of outburst, they feel the murderous presence of the kendo club members, reminding them that they're suppose to be incognito. Now they're exposed and all they feel right now is absolute fear.

"There's the other two after them!" Murayama says as she and the others notice Issei's peers and chase after them.

As Yu looks on to the chase he could only mentally face-palm as his Personas especially Loki, Alice, and even Jack Frost laughs at Matsuda and Motohama's folly.

As Yu wonders on how they could fall in a simple ploy, he sees Issei staring at the scene as well. Sighing, he gives Issei his hand, who stares at him for a bit before accepting the offer. And as he stands up he explodes at Yu annoyed by the Fools amusing antics.

"What the hell! They almost tried to kill me! What goes on through bishonen-head!" Issei says in a booming voice, obviously pissed.

"What goes through my head? Well it sure isn't filthy." Yu replies waiting to see Issei's response.

 **...**

"Well, whatever goes through my head. It sure isn't merciless." Issei finally retorts after a few moments of silence.

'Oh, so there's more thoughts in his head huh? Nice to know that it isn't just female anatomy and porn up in his head, well live and learn folks!' Lucifer sneers as he, Yu and the Personas are at awe in this amazing discovery.

"Nope. Your fault, your mess. Don't drag me into it." Yu responds which earns a grimaced look from the perverted student.

"Tch. You bishonen" Issei says in mild contempt and focuses something else. "Wonder how Matsuda and Motohama are doing?"

No sooner he asks that he receives his answer. As the Fool and Pervert saw the two trying to escape the horde or angry girls with terror and fatigue showing in their postures. With the state their in, it'll just a short while before the kendo club gets them.

"Experiencing the Death March I'd say." Yu says earning laughs and jeers from his Personas and praises as well.

'Hee-hee-hoo-hoo now that's perfect timing hee-hoo-hee-hoo!' Pyro Jack says as he sways side-to-side a little more than usual to show his excitement.

'Well then I guess you'd say that they got their wish! And the girls are about to be all over them!' Mot jeers hoping for a redemption in which he gets as the laughing and snickers grew louder.

"And I'm off! See ya damn bishonen-senpai" Issei says as he ran off really fast, apparently to aid his friends.

'He runs fast and cares for his friends. Well as Lucifer says 'live and learn' indeed.' Yu thought as he looks on to the scene.

'Bah, you youngins going out to face the world.' Baphomet speaks surprising Yu and the Personas with his loud grumpy tone. 'Ah, the youth of today really burns brighter with every generation that passes by.'

 **...**

Having no response for that, he sees the situation once more. Three perverts, a furious horde of girls, during after school time it is in this situation. That he knows the right thing to do.

 ** _LEAVE THEM BE._**

* * *

 **Shopping District**

 **(After School)**

As Yu walks back home, his Personas are still reveling in the shenanigans that happened back in Kuoh Academy. And if their cackles, laughs, and snickers aren't enough to tell it, then surely their feeling of amusement will. It's times like this he feels lucky that only he can hear them.

'Even if the situation certainly fits the description of a madman.' Yu says hoping that it doesn't reach to their ears. Fortunately for the Fool they seem so focused on the events before that they didn't pick up on his thoughts.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves 'em right that they got what they wished for! And they didn't even need me for it!' Jinn laughs which seems to increase further the festive noise.

'*giggle*Well let's hope they learned the lesson of today. That anyone who ruins a maiden's purity will suffer~.' Alice says gleefully, usually a happy sign for Yu that he's being a good brother, but an ill omen for those she mocks. 'Right Onii-chan~? Huh, oni-chan?'

Alice looks onto to Yu and immediately her face changes to one of worry. For they're only meters away from the residence, and her big brother shows a wary face. Furthermore he stops his tracks which gains the attention of the other Personas. And like his little sister, they're shown to have worry looks with the Fool's actions.

'Oi, Yu there's something wrong?' Flauros says conveying also the worry his Personas have. With the exception of Izanagi, Pale Rider, Kohryu, and other higher Personas all sharing Yu's wary face. Usually, a sign for a storm coming.

'There's someone following us.' Yu responds to Flauros' question. And in that moment everyone's tense, looking in all directions in helping Yu to know where the stalker is.

'Narukami-sama the stalker is behind that corner.' Ongyo-ki says. Out of all his Personas, Ongyo-ki is always the first one to inform him of the opponent's location. With his abilities, he didn't earn his position as leader of the 'Four Onis of Fujiwara-no-Chikata' for nothing.

Looking behind and knowing this may be a stupid decision. He faces the presence where Ongyo-ki pointed and tries to draw the entity out.

'I just hope, if I survived this she doesn't kill me for it.' Yu thinks worriedly. Knowing his concern, his family sweatdrops although agreeing with his sentiment.

"You can come out, I know you're there..." Yu says as the presence still stays at the street corner, as if trying to confirm a second time that the Fool sensed its presence. "There's no use in staying hidden."

As if Yu's second statement was it's cue, a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes appears from behind the corner. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. An outfit that seems to fit a sleuth.

"Looks like Mittelt fished out another one. Now, what am I gonna do here?" the man says with a smile, but that doesn't hide the sinister aura he exudes.

"... What are you? No, rather who are you?" Yu asks receiving an amused reaction from the man.

"My, is my identity more important than what I am?" the man asks as he receives a nod from Yu.

"It seems rude not to know who're you talking to." Yu says as if it was natural. In response, the man laughs to Yu's answer, as some of his Personas rub it the wrong way. Especially to a certain English ghost inside his soul.

'He must be one hell of a schmuck to laugh at Yu like that!' Pyro Jack says as the flames of his lantern burn very brightly. As if wanting to escape and burn the man.

'Interesting, Yu he's like me in terms of race that is. It is unlikely that he's powerful than me.' Lucifer says confirming as to what he is.

"My, my I'm very flattered, and by the way you look you don't seem to be afraid either." the man says grinning manically as it grows wide bit by bit. "Very, well I suppose I can answer both your questions."

As soon as he said that, he floats and sprouts two black wings as he bows and introduces himself.

"My name is Dohnaseek, and I am a fallen angel." the man now Dohnaseek says as he gives away his identity. Now, Dohnaseek looks onto Yu as if expecting a reaction.

"... Ok." Yu says as he nods and stares at Dohnaseek who now gives him a blank look.

"... You're not surprised? At all?" Dohnaseek says receiving a nod from Yu, as he sighs seemingly in disappointment. "You're not surprised really? Or scared at least?"

"Why would I be surprised or scared?" Yu says as he looks on with his trademark poker face.

"Hmmm then perhaps this should gain a reaction." Dohnaseek says as he raises his hand and blue light coalesced in his hand to form into a spear. "Scared now?"

'Heh, like that is gonna do something to us. Let's show this idoit what for~! Right Onii-' Alice exclaims until she was cut short when Yu is running away in seconds as the spear hit where he stood. 'What the! Onii-chan why are we running!?'

"Ohoh, so you have reflexes at least." Dohnaseeks says as he grins with Yu's performance. "This'll be a fun cat and mouse chase!"

As Dohnaseek gives chase to Yu. Inside his soul, Personas are arguing to the Fool as to why he's running when he should fight.

'Dammit Fool! For someone so smart you sure are an idiot, for once!' Magatsu-Izanagi says as the Personas share his sentiments. Although with less spite coming from them.

'I can't do it, were not in the TV World remember.' Yu says countering their claims that Yu can fight.

'Yu.' Izanagi says putting full authority in his voice and it was enough for the Fool to stop. 'Had you learn nothing from our encounter with Philemon? Nothing at all ?'

Yu contemplates to what Izanagi says and focuses on his conversations with Philemon. And as if giving him another push, two more entities come to fulfill that role.

'Remember the words and things my Father imparted to you Yu.' Helel says as he appears in the forefront in his mind. 'You are the symbol of what humanity has to offer. You could go far and beyond with your action and words.'

'Yu.' says a voice deep and melodic yet very familiar to the Fool. That voice, belongs to none other than Izanagi-no-Okami.

 _Izanagi-no-Okami_. The greatest from of one of Japan's and the Shinto Pantheon's progenitor.

'You have done many feats my friend. You defeated my wife, son, and have done more deeds than you could ever know.' Izanagi-no-Okami says as he stares onto Yu in the forefront alongside **ALL** **OF** **HIS** **PERSONAS.** 'With your limitless potential, you could do the inconceivable, the impossible. You could weave the World within your soul, with the bonds and the people you are linked to. And we know you could easily overcome this being below your status.'

'All you need my friend, is to-' Izanagi-no-Okami says with divine influence as all Personas join in to what he'll say next. ' **TAKE** ** THE FIRST STEP!**'

 **...**

As the fallen angel finally spots the human. Dohnaseek prepares his light spear ready to be thrown. And as he gazes at the human who seems to stand there he gives him his piece.

"Well, it's been fun. Sorry it had to end this way, but the game has to end somehow." Dohnaseek says as he said his piece. Weirdly feeling a bit of sympathy for this human as it brings back _certain_ _ memories to_ _his_ _head_.

'The blood, the dying. No, don't think about that just finish it.' Dohnaseek says to himself as he throws his spear to the Fool successfully impaling the Fool's body. As he stares of the Fool immobile, thinking the job is done and leaving him to bleed to death, he prepares to depart until...

"What the-!" was all Dohnaseek could say before he felt a burst of aura coming from the boy. And accompanying it a smile that promised pain.

Under normal circumstances, he would've reciprocated that smile with his own battle manic grin, and respond with another light spear to the human. But that aura he felt stops him from doing anything.

And because of that, he stares at the boy with awe as he knows that he felt this feeling before. And could only think of the only person he met that he can associate this feeling with.

'Father' Dohnaseek says to himself as he stares at the human and certain memories flow in his head.

 **...**

In that moment, ignoring the spear impaled on his body. With those certain words by his Personas finally uttered, he felt it once more. The power, the potential, and his family, he could feel them all. Each and every one of them ready to aid him. Not just in this battle, but in whatever hurdles life throws at him. In order to expand his Potential, and World.

As a familiar card floats in front of him. The azure flames follow suit surrounding him. And as the Fool prepares to crush it his smile grew, to the point where it promised pain. In that moment, as the fallen angel possesses a surprised reaction and a tinge of excitement in the scene. Yu responds to said reaction with a very specific word.

 **' **PERSONA!** '**

 ** _Reach Out To The Truth_**

With the word now cast and the card crushed the battle begins. Izanagi appears, electricity dances through his body and stance conveying dignity and honor ready to move in Yu's word and his alone. As Yu stands preparing himself for battle he removes the light spear embedded in him and focuses a better and familiar weapon. In that moment, the light spear dissipates replacing it with a katana in its place, and as Yu finishes his swings to feel familiarity with his weapon he approaches Dohnaseek ready for battle.

As Yu nears Dohnaseek, the fallen angel regains his senses and he throws another light spear heading for Yu's way.

" _IZANAGI!_ " Yu says as the god nods and moves as if knowing the order Yu gave him.

In mere seconds, Izanagi moves and is now between Yu and the light spear. And in another very swift motion, he brandishes his weapon in a drawn stance staying immobile as the light spears hits the weapon and easily splits apart like a butter to a knife.

As the fallen angel saw this he took to the air attempting for an aerial attack. Unfortunately for him, before it even happens Izanagi catches him by the collar and brings him down to the pavement so hard that the surface had been damaged so. And as if to add the finishing touches a quick blue lighting cascade upon him shocking him as he was about to get up.

"W-Wh-What the hell?!" Dohnaseek manages to say as he tries to get up once more. Frantically trying to create light spears after light spears to throw, as he defends himself from the approaching human.

However, his attempts are proven futile as each and every light spear is cut apart with a flick of the Fool's wrist.

"*chuckles*So, you've awaken you're Sacred Gear have you? Or has it been awaken long ago and you've just been baiting me in order to take out your stalker?" Dohnaseek says as he stumbles and creates a light spear once more. With wings sprouting in an attempt to get in close to Yu, thinking that he'd be the easier one to take out.

'Oh, he thinks of Izanagi as a Sacred Gear? And now he has the gall to assault Yu? *chuckles*Such foolishness! ' Chernobog exclaims in a mocking tone, as the Personas follow suit by laughing at the fallen angels efforts.

'Big mistake hee-hee-hoo-hoo~!' Black Frost claims conveying the Personas sentiments.

In line with the demonic snowman's and dark god's thoughts, Izanagi quickly intercepts Dohnaseek's assault, as he flawlessly blocks the attack and cleaves the light spear apart. Leaving the fallen angel stunned by the counter. Then for a final touch, Izanagi outstretches his hand to summon a more powerful lightning.

'Zionga'

Thus the result, a blue lightning of higher power cascaded upon Dohnaseek. Enveloping him with pain as he is finally brought down. With him barely standing up and smoke coming from his body signifying his defeat. Yu alongside Izanagi approaches him.

"Izanagi" Yu says as he looks on Izanagi conveying his order.

Nodding, to signify his understanding Izanagi complies to Yu's order and picks Dohnaseek up by the neck. Although the fallen tried his best to break free. The electricity flowing through him using Izanagi's hand as a conduit. Alongside the tip of the god's weapon on his neck seemed to convince him otherwise.

"Do what you want. I won't tell you anything." Dohnaseek says as he smiles without any fear in him. "Just grant me one wish."

"What is it?" Yu asks although wary of the fallen angel if he has any tricks upon his sleeves.

"Tell me your name. I want to know the one who'll end me." Dohnaseek says as he looks at Yu dead in the eye.

For him to say that he's okay to die. It certainly was tempting to end him right here and there. But no, he wasn't a killer a murderer. Even though his Persona told him how to deal with the fallen, he wouldn't do it if had a say on the matter.

And even though the choice will come back to bite him. At least he'll sleep at night and not have any regrets, believing this to be the best choice. Besides there is one more thing Yu would like to confirm from Dohnaseek, a truth that he's been hiding and even his Personas know it.

"My name is Narukami Yu" Yu says introducing himself, to the fallen. Against some of his Personas wishes.

"Yu huh, *chuckles* I like it short and simple." Dohnaseek says as he gives Yu a sincere smile. "Well to be fair, gotta warn ya kid. There are others who'll be hunting you after this. Good luck kid I mean it, well what are you waiting for?"

In this moment of silence, Yu stares at Dohnaseek dead straight in the eye before saying his piece.

"Is that all you've got?" Yu asks suddenly breaking the silence.

"What do you mean by is this all I've got?" Dohnaseek asks as he stares at Yu confused.

"Are you really this weak is what I mean?" Yu says as he gains a surprised reaction from the fallen. "I know, I can sense that you're suppressing your power. How many wings do you really have? Two, four, no maybe yes, six right?"

As Yu lets out words like that, Dohnaseek's eyes just widened and suddenly became pressured. Surprised as to how this human manages to know things he hid away.

'How does he know that I'm suppressing it!? Wait maybe, yes, maybe the kid is just bluffing.' Dohnaseek says to himself as he stares at Yu with trepidation and fear. 'Those eyes it's as if he could separate the truth and lies'

"Heh, what do you mean kid? You seriously think that I'm hiding something like that?" Dohnaseek says as he grinds his teeth while hiding it in a form of a smile. And finally he looks away confirming Yu's claims or the least confirming that he's denying something. "Like I said kid, stop wasting time and just do it. Kill me already!"

'Looks like he isn't willing to fight us as well as show his true power. Shame, with him down and out looks like we won't explore your full potential Yu.' Yoshitsune says as he sighs disappointedly and looks at Yu. 'So, how are we gonna explore your new World. '

'I got an idea.' Yu says as he orders Izanagi to put him down in kneeling position.

"Huh, what are you gonna do know?" says Dohnaseek kneeling as he looks at Yu with a curious face. "Like I said I won't talk-"

As Dohnaseek tries to finish his words he is suddenly interrupted with a shadow looming over him.

"Unicorn" Yu says as the magical equine appears and Dohnaseek tries to look up.

"What the-" was all Dohnaseek could say until a hoof collides in his face knocking him out courtesy by the Fool.

'Well I hope he doesn't have any night'mares' hahahahaha~!' Loki sneers as he cackles at his own pun with the Personas sweatdropping at how horrible it was.

As Yu orders Izanagi to put the unconscious fallen angel somewhere he can't be found until he wakes up. The Fool finally settles in one of the walls feeling the wound that had been ignored until now.

"Well, now I know I could summon Personas outside and not just one so that's nice." Yu says as he looks at both Unicorn and Izanagi as he just came back in fulfilling Yu's order. "Now what else can I do?"

Then suddenly as if answering his question the Lunar Princess speaks to him.

'You can do a lot more Narukami-sama~.' Kaguya says as she speaks in a dignified manner befitting her status. 'With your World, you can access our abilities. Regardless of our presence whether inside your soul or outside the World. Concentrate on a Dia spell and bring it out to restore your wounds.'

Following her advice, he puts his hand on the wounded area. Although for a moment he has to wonder the timing of the advice, and it was received by a giggle of a certain lunar entity.

'Really this advice would have been better. If it had come sooner.' Yu says to Kaguya-hime as he was rewarded once more by her laughter.

In that moment he focuses on the spell and as white streams flow through his wounds using his hands, he lets the spell do the rest. While the wound heals he looks at the equine and god dismissing them as they bow and disappear with a blue flash.

"Well that takes care of that. Let's go home, before anything else happens." Yu says as he picks his things and himself up and goes home. Although he and his Personas sense another presence watching him, but it was gone immediately as it was picked up.

* * *

 **Kyo: Aaaaaaand, I'M BACK BABY!**

 **Alice: Took you long enough! I thought Onii-chan and I were left in dusty shelf!**

 **Kyo:*sighs* How many times must I apologize?**

 **Alice: Until you're breath dies out *smiles and putting out a cute pose*.**

 **Kyo:...**

 **Alice:...**

 **Kyo: Look I'm sorry as I said, still new to college life, still adjusting to college life, and with the finals finally over I got a break and took it before I work on this.**

 **Alice: I hope what you're saying completely true *dark aura exuding*.**

 **Kyo: O-of C-co-course hahaha, don't w-wo-worry I-I'm here to s-st-stay okay! HAHAHAHAHAHA *laughs hysterically in fear of his life*.**

 **Alice: *stares blankly* Really, you're easy to scare *grins mischievously as she turns to the reader*.**

 **Alice: Hi hi~! So if you don't want to turn like him, then READ, RATE and REVIEW~! OR ELSE DIE FOR ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyo: And here's another chap. Cue the disclaimers and this time... NO SIDE COMMENTS!**

 **Hell Biker: What the, hey I've never got the chance to- *sighs* FINE! Kyo doesn't own both franchise. *grumbles and stomps around***

 **Kyo: Hehehehe good good.**

* * *

 **Daytime**

 **Narukami Residence**

Birds chirping and the sounds of footsteps reverberated on the paved road. As the students of Kuoh Academy goes off to attend their class. Among them is a certain grey-haired fool who is currently contemplating on yesterdays events.

'Based on my activities yesterday, it seems gaining the World gave me a lot of benefits.' Yu muses to himself as he analyzes what the World gave him so far. 'Let's see, I can call not just one but two or more Personas regardless of the situation. I can access the powers of the Personas even though if I don't summon them, and a larger energy to fuel said powers to boot.'

'Truly the powers of Persona is versatile and can go every which way.' Lucifer says as he smiles at the prospect. '*chuckles* For once Father has actually outdone himself. With this humanity can truly be the apex in the chain of powers.'

'Indeed, though it seems Father had planned this on from the very beginning.' Michael says in agreement with Lucifer for once. Surprising most Personas as those two would disagree and bicker with each other with Yu being their tiebreaker especially in Yu's moral dilemmas. 'Though I wonder if this is just the tip of the iceberg of your true potential Yu.'

'Who, knows we could've done a lot more had we stayed up all night.' Cu Chulainn states annoyingly with the fact that Yu chose to sleep on early and done little in exploring his powers. However the mood of annoyance has quickly changed into fear as he feels a killer aura, specifically from Death and Hariti who took it upon herself to be Yu's godparent as well.

'So you're suggesting that our godchild sacrifice his schoolwork and life for what?! To discover some nifty tricks up on his sleeve?!' the godparents says lacing every word with murderous intent as they keep on pressuring Cu Chulainn with terror. 'I hope you have something to say for yourself in your defense. Because what'll happen next may depend on whether you'll feel what Incubus feels or not.'

With things said and done, the Hound of Ulster could only stutter and sweat at his current situation. However lady luck seems to smile upon him as Yu asks a question that had changed his godparent's focus on the Fool instead.

'Speaking of Incubus how's he?' Yu asks curious as to how the perverted trickster is currently faring with his punishment.

'According to Hokuto Seikun he seems to have honestly learned his lesson and will let out in 3, 2, 1...' says Pixie and as if on her cue said perverted trickster busted out gasping as if he'd experienced something horrendous and gaining his and the other Personas' attentions.

'The _LIGHT_ *gasping* finally the _LIGHHHHTTTTTT!_ ' Incubus says gasping for one final time as he kisses the mental ground in Yu's soul much to his annoyance and his Personas' mirth. 'Oh thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I promise I won't do something stupid again.'

'Will you hold on to that promise then?' Uncle Red says as all eyes are on Incubus who is sweating in pressure. 'Well?'

'U-uhm, w-well y-ya see...' Incubus says as he trails off. Seeing the other Personas' doubt with his statement and Yu preparing a retort. Incubus cuts it off with an assurance. 'B-but, I will do my utmost to abstain myself, if the temptation is too strong then I'll do my best to do less!'

And as that desperate statement has been said. Yu and the Personas could only sigh and accept that this is the best they can do for this situation.

'Very well, but buuut! Take it too far and you know where you'll end up! And that goes for the others understood?'Hariti says with a stern tone and a glare to kill with Incubus and other possible Personas that may be a bad influence to her godchild. Said party could only respond with rapid nodding and sweating.

As Yu walks to school and hears his family laughing and bickering with their shenanigans inside his soul, his view is suddenly hindered by a color of crimson. What came next is two female students appearing at his right side.

One student, is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Said hair seemed to be the source of his vision problem a little while ago.

The other, is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as the crimson haired student with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Judging by their uniforms they're from the same school, Kuoh Academy. In that moment as Yu stares at the two due to the crimson that had blocked his vision awhile ago. The student with said hair color looks at Yu with a certain glint as she narrows her eyes if only for a certain moment as the two pass him by.

As they distance themselves, Yu along with his Personas contemplates in silence on what just happened. Said silence was unfortunately broken by a certain protective sibling.

'I don't like their looks! Not one bit!' Alice says as she pointedly look on the persons of interest with suspicion, anger, and what seems to be jealousy. At the same time Yu and his Personas could only sweatdrop at the predicament as said little sister looks on to Yu. 'You shouldn't get near them Onii-chan, I feel something ominous from them.'

In that moment Incubus was prepared to throw a retort to signify his comeback. Only to be cut off as Alice looks on to him with a gleeful smile saying that he wouldn't dare cross the line. Fortunately, due to previous experience the sex demon knows too well that she means it and decides to hold off the insults.

'Alice, you shouldn't give him that advice for it may harm Narukami-sama's school life. And for all we know they might be actually nice.' Raphael says earning rolling eyes from the English ghost as Raphael smiles and prepares a retort. 'You know what they say, _'Never judge a book by its cover.'_.'

'But their not books!' Alice says her arms flailing in protest to the archangels claims, as the said archangel looks to Alice sternly knowing full well he didn't meant it literally which in turn receives a pout from the English ghost girl.

'Now hold on Alice, I agree with what my brother says.' Lucifer says surprising people once more as he agrees with the statement of his other angelic brother. 'So in order to get to know the _'_ _books'_ we must _'read'_ them so to speak. _'Discreetly'_ I might add, so what say you?'

'Brother!' Raphael exclaims with a exasperated expression as he thought that his brother has no ulterior motive or hidden meaning. While the other Personas could only give blank looks, half expecting the fallen to say such a thing. After all he didn't earn the title _'Rebel King of Hell' _for nothing.

'Now hold on Raphael, Lucifer does have a point.' Michael says coming to the fallen brethren's rescue surprising again the Personas. 'If Alice would be right in her suspicions, wouldn't it be fair to check it as well? She hasn't been wrong on her feelings before.'

'Just what the hell is going on!? The two brothers agreeing on some things!? Is this the end of things!?' Incubus says earning giggles and snickers from other Personas. But unfortunately earning ires and annoyed looks from said brothers as they try to impale said sex demon with ice and lightning. 'Hey! Hey! L-l-lo-look I'm s-s-s-sorry alright!? What the-!? Ow! Ow!'

Sighing and ignore the shenanigans the Personas and Yu agreed on one thing in this discussion which was embodied by one question.

"Just who are they?" Yu asks to nobody in particular until a voice answers from behind gaining his and the Personas' attention.

"Maybe I can answer that?" says a voice announcing someone's presence. As Yu and his Personas look from behind they took in the appearance of the person behind them.

The person in question is a young student like him. Most probably a Kuoh student based upon the uniform. A tall young man, although only a head shorter than Yu with light brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and pale-skin. He greets Yu with a hand offer and a goofy smile.

"My name is Narumi Takehito, in Class 2-C nice to meet'cha~!" the student now known as Narumi Takehito introduces himself, as Yu shakes his hand and offers him a smile of his own. "But please call me by my first name, Takehito."

"Okay then a pleasure to meet you Takehito-san." Yu says which earns a questioning look from Takehito.

"Pardon but, your a higher year right? Your the rumored late third-year student?" Takehito asks as Yu nods confirming all that. In which the student smiles and states "C'mon then senpai, I'm only a second year, your my higher up. I'd feel embarrassed if you treat with that kind of honorifics."

"Alright then, so who are they Takehito-kun?" Yu asks complying also to Takehito's want to change honorifics.

"Well those are known as Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies." Takehito says as he further explains their identities. "The one with black hair is Himejima Akeno and the other one with crimson hair is Gremory Rias. Himejima Akeno, the best friend of Gremory Rias a Japanese beauty and always follows her friend so it's rare to see them separated, but you do see it time to time. Then there's Rias Gremory the president of the Occult Research Club, her parents own the school, and her origins is rumored to be in Northern Europe, Scandinavia maybe? Well, as you've already known they're both seniors and in your class as well as neighbors in your class' seat plan lucky you senpai~!"

"What's interesting though, is that their club is located in the old schoolhouse at the back of the Academy's property. It's also interesting to note, the other two members of the club. Yuuto Kiba blond, tall and a target for many a girl's affections also known as 'Prince of Kuoh Academy. And Toujou Koneko, a student with an eye catching white and stoic personality like you senpai except yours is gray. Considering her small stature, I guess that's why they look at her as a mascot or sorts for the school." Takehito adds further giving the knowledge of the club's affiliates.

"Which makes me wonder why popular students like them are interested in a strange subject like the Occult? Moreover why station there in the first place?" Takehito says as he finishes giving his information on what he got on the two students. All the while having a contemplative look on the matter.

"Huh, how do you know this much? Unless..." Yu trails off as he looks at Takehito with a blank face which unnerves Takehito a bit as he waves his hands in front of Yu.

"Oi oi oi oi! Wait a moment senpai! I just know all this because I collect information, nothing weird." Takehito says as he defends himself. However with his statement it just opened another can of worms overall.

"You collect information? Like an informant?" Yu asks as Takehito nods confidently. Although some of his Personas doubt his claims.

"Don't worry I can do it, if I wanted to that is. Yup, any information I can certainly search and give, uh for the right price of course. And any secrets, whether client or target is secretly confidential unless you pay for a high price." Takehito says as he flashes a goofy grin. Which earns a sweatdrop from Yu and his Personas as to how inappropriate his dialogue goes with his statement. "Anyway it was interesting to meet'cha hope we see each other again on campus senpai, see ya~!"

As Yu waves at the second year student who goes on ahead. Yu is left once more to his Personas.

'Hoo-hee I don't trust the guy, seems kinda goofy reminds you of someone you know eh Yu Hee-hoo?' Pyro Jack says reminding the Fool of a certain misogynistic, misanthropic, and egocentric police dick.

'Hee-hee Relax, bro you can't just immediately suspect him of being like Adachi after all two people can't exactly be the same. Besudes, remember what Raphael said hee-hoo.' Jack Frost says as he comes to Takehito's defense at which his brother scoffs but after for a moment relents.

'*sighs* Hee-hoo You're right bro, okay I guess we'll just see it through I guess hoo-hee.' Pyro Jack says as he sees the point to his brothers statement.

'Besides, if what he says is true. About his skill set, then we have a potential ally eh Onii-chan?' Alice says as she snickers and looks on to Yu gleefully which earns a sweatdrop on Yu.

'Where did I go wrong in raising her?' Yu asks himself in the deepest recesses of his mind hoping that it wouldn't reach her. Fortunately, it didn't and left for Yu to contemplate on something else. 'Pyro Jack, did get a point though. At the moment in one of his smiles I sensed something akin to what Adachi can exude although not much. But what does this mean?'

'Well one thing is for sure. Whether he's like Adachi or not they're maybe a chance to reach him out, more than his offer of gathering information.' Kohryu says to Yu indicating a chance of Takehito as a social link. 'Your World is growing Yu and with doors that are closed are now open who knows what the future may bring.'

'*chuckle* He's right my godchild.' Death says to Yu supporting the golden dragon's claim. 'After all we thought of Adachi as the Jester. But in the end revealed himself as of Lust, so who knows. Will this Takehito be of the Jester? Or something else? Only one way to find out right godchild? *chuckle*'

What Death says rings true to the Fool's soul. Now that he gained the World, it is only a matter of time for it to expand. And so, with this discussion seemingly over. He focuses on schoolwork as he finally goes through the academy's gates and enters the institution. Seeing where his World will take him. However, as the Fool enters the institution he senses once more that he is being watch. Unaware that two sets of eyes, one blue-green and the other violet are observing him.

"Is it really him?" Akeno says to her best friend as they observe the Fool walking into the institution.

"Yes, according to my familiar he has defeated a fallen angel." Rias Gremory says as she keeps her eye on the Fool.

"Ara ara, and just as he had awaken his Sacred Gear. This will certainly get interesting eh Rias?" Akeno asks as she faces Rias.

"Indeed, prepare the things in the club and call the others. It seems we have a new club member." Rias says smiling, looking at the Fool one more time and turns away with her best friend. Knowing they would meet the Fool again in the class, she holds onto a knight chess piece as she plans what to say.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **(School time)**

 ** _Specialist- P4 OST_**

As school time passes on, the Fool looks on the current and final lesson for today which is on Greek mythology and story of the Odyssey which is taught by their history and homeroom teacher Hoshi Akari.

"Now, in this chapter we see Odysseus and his cre-" Akari stops as she observes a young woman with long, brown hair in multiple drill-like curls who seems to be out of focus. "You, uh Abe Kiyome."

"Huh, uhhh me?" the student now known as Abe Kiyomi says as she points to her self for confirmation.

"Yes you, seeing as your focus is not with the lesson like the rest of the class. Maybe you seem to know about it, so I'll ask a question." Akari says earning a troubled look from Abe as she realize the consequence of her being out of focus. "During their trip to Aeolia, who is the character who gave them a bag of wind? Well?"

"It's u-uhm, it's-" was all Abe could say as she can't answer the question. Lucky for her a certain Fool was behind her who provides her the answer she needs.

"Aeolus" Yu says to Abe as she slightly turns around enough to see Yu while not being obvious. Yu seeing Abe's doubt in her eyes gives her a encouraging smile through which she blushes as Yu reassures her. "Just trust me Abe-san please."

'Uh, w-well he did say please.' Abe muses to herself as she now gives the answer to her. "It's Aeolus Akari-sensei."

"Well Kiyome-san you are correct, or was it you Narukami-san~? Ah, anyways yes Aeolus is the character who gave the bag. Now there are three interpretations for this chara-" Akari says as she continues the lecture, while Abe sighs in relief sitting down.

After sitting down, Abe gives a smile along with a thankful expression to her savior.

"Thanks, Narukami-san I don't what would I have done if didn't tell me." Abe says thankful for the Fool's help.

"Alright, then why don't you just call me by my first name. Seems a bit easy than Narukami right?" Yu requests as he smiles giving Abe a bashful face once more.

"A-alright then." Abe says as she focus once more on the lesson. Although, from time to time gives occasional glances at the Fool.

This interaction however doesn't escape from the observations of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy as Rias sits beside Yu while Akeno sits behind him. Watching this interaction seems to increase their interest of the Fool. And as soon as the bell rings they couldn't wait to invite him to the old school building.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Kuoh Academy (Class)**

 _Ding-ding-ding-dong-Dong-dong-dong-ding_

"Alrighty class, it seems we'll continue this lecture tomorrow. So read up on it, and have a good day." Akari says as she fixes up her records and leaves.

"Hai Akari-sensei" everyone addresses her as the class bids her farewell and returns to their own talk or business from their peers. However all the buzz dies down and in exchange were collective gasps as the students witness a scene. The scene can be best described as an interaction between Rias and her best friend Akeno to the late transfer student Narukami Yu.

"Narukami-kun." Rias greets Yu as he looks up and does the same.

"Gremory-chan." Yu addresses her as Rias gives a smile showing the same glint in her eyes that he saw earlier on which puts his Personas on high alert and Yu on the defense if ever on the inside making sure it is never shown.

"Would you please come with us? We would like to discuss thing with you if possible?" Akeno asks as she saw how the Fool looks at her best friend and thought best that it was her turn to respond.

Looking at the situation and contemplating with his Personas the Fool makes a decision. He will accept their offer, much to his Personas' chagrins. However this was the only choice and they agree that it is best to deal with it now and gain as much knowledge as possible from the source.

"Very well, so where will we go?" Yu asks as he accepts the invitation. Which is received with a smile from the two as the three left and head for their destination. Leaving curious and jealous faces in their wake.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Kuoh Academy (Old School Building)**

The three students arrive at the back of the school property. Once there the Fool sees a seemingly old and abandoned building.

"This, it's the old schoolhouse am I right? The location for the Occult Research Club?" Yu says as she earns a smile from Akeno and Rias.

"Indeed." Rias says confidently. "So you have heard about our club?"

"Well, you two are the most popular students after all. So it'd be easy to get information like that from people." Yu says keeping Takehito a secret. 'After all he is an informant, confidentiality their trademark. I'll have to thank him for the information he's given me'

Once inside the building, they went to a specific room. Said room was very furnished, for just some club in school that is. The room was dark, however it was illuminated by candles enough to see the other occupants who are sitting in a couch at the center of the room.

One is a male student, a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. The other a female student, a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Immediately, after seeing the occupants especially their hair. The Fool recognizes them as Yuuto Kiba and Toujou Koneko based on the information given to him by Takehito. It seems the information he gave him was useful, thus erasing any doubts the Personas have of him and now thinks of the potential of his services.

'Well intel boy is right on the money. *chuckle* I wonder what else he can get right on?' Cybele asks mirthfully as some Personas put their own thoughts in the table.

'With him on our side, we'll definitely have an edge. Although, we will have to encourage him, what with his 'chronic laziness'.' Fortuna says as she spins her wheel.

'Hey, hey, hey! Put yer guards up would ye! Somethings wrong, we need protect you in the situation his in.' Uncle Red says reminding his Personas that they're supposed to be on high alert.

'Belial is right, can't you all sense it? They're definitely not human, based on what were sensing they may be Devils.' Uncle Black says as they take a careful second look. And sure enough with Nebiros' confirmation they're not human.

'We better be careful Onii-chan.' Alice says as she glares at them cautiously while Yu mentally nods approaching them, as the one called Yuuto Kiba approach him too in turn.

"You're Narukami-senpai am I right?" Kiba asks as he reaches his hand out to Yu. And for Yu to accept it. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise" Yu says as they shake hands and senses the strength of the second year's hands. 'Strong handshake.'

Before introductions were made courtesy of Kiba himself the Fool beats them to it.

"You're Yuuto Kiba and she's Toujou Koneko am I right?" Yu says earning a quick look of surprise from the two, but shortly was replaced with a smile from Kiba and a flat look from Koneko. "But, please call me by my first name Yu. It seems a bit easier right?"

As Yu finishes his statement he was given a smile once more and nod from the two signifying their compliance to his request.

"Well!" Rias says as she sits down in a desk in the room signifying her position as the president of the club. "Since you already know the members of the club, then perhaps you know already why we called for you?"

"Unless this is an invitation to your club. Then no, I don't why you called for me." Yu says as he shows his best poker face. 'It's either that or an ultimatum.'

"Ara, are. It seems you're popular Yu-kun." Akeno says as Rias joins in too.

"Have you been asked by other clubs yet?" Rias says as she flashes a mischievous smile.

"Well the Kendo Club did try to ask me to join. But I'd feel out of place since I'll be the only male member there so far." Yu says as he keeps up the face and scratches the back of his head.

"My is that so hm? Well let me ask tell you something Yu-kun." Rias says as she stares and leans at Yu closely keeping up that mischievous yet confident smile. "Do you have knowledge mythology?"

"I do read on them, what about it?" Yu says as he knows where this is going. And if the snickers and amusement of his Personas isn't a sign of it. Well then, the Fool definitely has to know where this is going.

"Well, then Yu-kun what if I tell you that those myths and legends were true." Rias says as she leaves her desk and stands in front of the Fool but making sure not to block her members' view from the Fool. And she stays there she pauses and stares at the Fool mirthfully. "And that you're looking at them?"

...

Silence pervades the room, that is for the club members' view as for the Fool's. Said myths and legends were laughing, cackling, giggling, snickering, and doing whatever cacophonous noise just to show their amusement. Even Lucifer had to laugh that noisily and uncontrollably, that in itself was no easy feat. However for the Fool he decided to play with their ploy. If only just to get the noise down, and that he doesn't join the chorus as he himself found this very predictable and amusing as well.

"That is a very big claim Gremory-chan. I expect proof on your end." Yu say as he earns a confident smile from Rias.

Then as if some hidden cue, the club members sprouts wings like a bat's.

"Very well, I shall introduce myself. I am Gremory Rias and I like the other members am a Devil." Rias says as she stares at Yu retaining her confident smile and posture.

With the elephant out of the bag the Personas are finally silent. Watching the situation within the Fool's soul, alert and ready to defend Yu if need be.

'Ah, finally the blissful silence.' Yu says and the Personas thus sent apologetic looks upon the Fool with the noises they made. 'It's alright, even I found it amusing.'

"Okay." Yu says as he sits there calmly and Rias' smile ever so widens as she makes a fair distance between him and her and sits on another chair.

"I believe we should start at the beginning..." Rias says as she trails on the information that he has already heard from an old friend. And as she recounts the history of the factions, he ignores it opting to hear his family's thoughts of the current situation.

'So, any thoughts?' Yu says as bluntly as possible and soon after that opinions after opinions rolls in.

'I think I would've done a better introduction.' Abaddon says as the Personas look on to him. 'What?'

Ignoring his opinion Yu hears the others.

'I don't trust her Onii-chan just flat out refuse her offer Onii-chan. We got better things to do than this right.' Alice says as she glares and huffs at the confident devil with puffing cheeks and a pouting face which earns a sweatdrop from every Persona including Yu for her protectiveness of her big brother.

'Anyways, based on that smile alone you think she is hiding something from you Yu?' Daisoujou asks Yu as the Fool shares his sentiments in the matter.

'Who knows, just let her finish and we'll see if there's anything she's hiding from me.' Yu responds to the monks statement.

'Alright for now let's just enjoying the view eh? Eh~?' Incubus suggests with a cat-like grin reminding them of the close proximity between the devil and the Fool awhile ago. Which earns a lecherous grin for some, wary and sighing expressions for others, and a cute yet pissed off look from Alice.

'A-A-AAH, AAAAAAAAHHHHH no no NOT the DARK not the DARK AGAAAAAIIIIINNN!' Incubus yells as he suffers from Alice's attacks.

Opting to ignore the irony and gravity Incubus' fate. He stares at Rias and knowing she's gonna be finished with the history lecture. He shuts out screams of suffering from the sex demon, courtesy of Alice in favor of hearing the devil President.

"Have you understood everything so far Yu-kun? You seem to be lost in thought." Yu says as she looks on the Fool with a bit of concern.

"I understand, thought I have to asks." Yu says, earning questioning looks from the club members as they wonder what the Fool wanted to ask from them. "If you devils had been hit so hard that natural reproduction wasn't feasible anymore. How did you solve that problem?"

Hearing that question Rias smiles, however for the Fool and his Personas this is the chance to get information. Philemon told them they were replenishing ranks by converting humans to Devils but he was never specific as to how. It's either he didn't tell him, or he didn't know but this was Yu's chance to know the truth.

"I'm happy that you've observed that Yu-kun. You see after the war, survivors or high-class devils, like myself are given these." Rias says as she takes out a red chess piece in the form of a knight. "These are called Evil Pieces, with this we can convert humans or any being into devils. This method allows us to welcome them as members or peerages and repopulate our species."

'So that's how they do it. Gotta hand it to the new generation, I wonder though will it even be superior to Father's system?' Lucifer asks with doubt as he compares this to Philemon's Plan. But nevertheless is very fascinated with the system and so are other devils inside his soul.

'Master, that items' scent is the same as the scent of the other members.' Cerberus points out as Yu takes a second look to find that his hellhound is correct.

"I see." Yu says as nods taking in what Rias and his Personas have to say.

"Good, good. Just so you know, this town is the territory of the Gremory's, the area in my family's control, in which I'm in charge of." Rias says as she stares on to you smiling. "Now you're an exceptional student with special quirks. One of them is the Sacred Gear you posses."

'Ah, yet another piece of information that we know. Aside from the Great War.' Cu Chulainn says as he suggest something to Yu. 'Just get on with asking the question. And focus on us while they talk about it.'

Following the suggestion of the hell-raising wild child he asks the question Rias is expecting from Yu.

"What's a Sacred Gear." Yu asks the expected question at which Rias smiles and explains. However as soon as she explains, Yu opts to focus on his Personas while trying to maintain the looks of him intently listening. Besides, his interested as to the fate of a certain sex demon.

'So, what happened to Incubus?' Yu asks blankly either expecting him somewhere far away in his soul or worse. The answer happens to be the latter.

'It seems the consensus agrees that he should have more time to contemplate his actions.' Mahakala says informing Yu of the Personas collective opinions of the perverted trickster. 'So we've decided that we leave him to Magatsu-Izanagi.'

'I, see pray his soul. Although, who suggested that?' Yu asks, as he feels that he knows who put Incubus in that predicament.

'It's Loki, why something wrong?' High Pixie says giving the answer.

'You just couldn't waste an opportunity like that huh.' Yu says as he inwardly shakes his head in exasperation as soon as he hears the Norse trickster's cackling.

'Well, it was all too perfect Yu. No competition, and all the time I need to be back on top.' Loki says vigorously as his Personas sweatdrop thinking that what happened to Incubus maybe a mistake. 'Besides, he's been on the top for too long. So that's why I thought he deserves a vacation.'

'Forget that, we should focus on the important thing at hand.' Seiryuu says bringing Yu's and the Personas' attention to him. 'Should we let them believe you have a Sacred Gear? Or should we spill the beans so to speak? I mean we all know Yu's not gonna join, after all Persona is a human power, meant for humanity alone.'

'Is that even a thing we should focus? Its obvious right?' Pyro Jack says as he looks around with most Personas having confused looks as to what is he implying. At that, the spirit sighs in frustration as he conveys what he means once more. 'I mean _**HELL NO** **!**_ We're not gonna tell them about it!'

'But wouldn't it create conflict in the long run?' Power says serving his duty as any angel would. Being a conscience. 'Wouldn't it be better just to avoid it altogether and tell them about it?'

As the two present their statement, it divided his family into two factions. One who agrees to tell the truth, because it'll be a problem in a long run. The other to keep Persona a secret, and side on the err of caution. This argument was so divided even his closes and important family members took sides.

With Rangda, Pyro Jack, Baphomet, Uncle Black, Kohryu, Lucifer and Michael siding in keeping it a secret and Jack Frost, Uncle Red, Siegfried, Thor, Hell Biker, Gabriel and Raphael voting to just tell the truth. On the side lines however are some neutrals like Yu's godfather Death, his little sister Alice, Helel, Magatsu-Izanagi, Izanagi, and Izanagi-no-Okami who don't care about the argument but the decision in which Yu would take.

'I'm surprised Michael and the fallen me are on the same side.' Helel says as he observes with open eyes on what is happening.

'Well I guess Yu's influence on keeping peace and coexistence is rubbing off on them.' Death says proudly as he gets off his stead and sits cross-legged. 'Especially when said place that needs to be kept in peace and coexistence is my godchild's soul *chuckles*.'

'Well, whatever Onii-chan's choice is I'm there with him all the way. So he gets the final say~!' Alice says as she clings to her brother's arm. 'So Onii-chan what's the decision?'

After a long argument filled with verbal, physical and for lack of a word spell-like argument. They hear Alice's statements and stopped arguing, as they now look onto to Yu for what to do.

'I'll keep it a secret. Although I will drop clues here and there as they haven't acted hostile on me. I owe them this much at least for giving us information in this Evil Pieces.' Yu says as all Personas nod seemingly satisfied with the agreed upon decision.

As he finishes the conversation between him and his Personas. Yu looks onto the devils seeing that they're almost done with their explanation of Sacred Gear. The Fool now prepares himself to ask some interesting question.

"Well, that is interesting. Although if I could ask a question." Yu says asking permission to ask to which Rias nods as she and the members observes the Fool solemnly, waiting for his question. "What makes you think I have a Sacred Gear?"

"We have methods to determine it." Rias says warily, being careful towards the Fool. "Though said methods are not accurate, it is tried and tested. Thus, we are very sure that you have a Sacred Gear."

"How?" Yu asks as he sees Rias looking victorious, which irritates some of his Personas.

"The power you give off is impossible to describe. And if it is a lineage or inheritance, then it is easily identifiable if one digs deep enough. In which your case, no matter how deep we dug. We couldn't identify such lineage." Kiba says after staying silent for a while. What's noticeable is how his smile slightly changes after his statement. "Also to attest to that, you're power has become more noticeable as well. Especially between yesterday and this moment. So the only viable option is a very rare Sacred Gear."

In that moment, Rias nods her head and gives the knight piece to Akeno as she closes on Yu in a close proximity even closer than what Rias did. And when she is very near she opens up her right palm to offer Yu the red knight chess piece Rias gave her.

"So, Narukami Yu-kun I would like to formally welcome you to my peerage." Rias says confidently as she smirks, and in that moment every one of his Personas fumed in anger as they look at Rias' face that says certain victory. Even Death is miffed and that is hard to achieve.

'Ohohohohooo, So Miss 'Prissy Bitch' thinks she got us beat huh. Well Yu, whaddya say we should do?' Hell Biker says as he revs his engine with fire billowing out in the mufflers. However it was stop as well as the Personas' anger as they look at Yu 'Hey Yu? You okay man? Don't go freezing out on me.'

'Sorry, it's just I feel like she's still hiding something.' Yu says as he mentally puts his Personas in his forefront and inwardly smiles at them. 'If you guys want to take her down a peg... then, let's see what else she hides shall we?'

As Yu finishes his statement, his Personas smile knowing full well what'll he do. After all he banished the Lies of the Fog, this Seeker of the Truth will get the truth out of her.

"Hmmmm, very interesting would you mind telling me the perks." Yu says earning a wary and calculated look from the crimson haired devil. "Uh, sorry no offense, but right now being servant doesn't sound like a savvy offer."

"Hm, very well." Rias says eyeing Yu cautiously as she chooses on what words to use. "For one, you would be part of the Gremory family."

"Like in Solomon's book, the Lower Keys?" Yu says earning as smile from Rias.

"Indeed, becoming a member of one of the oldest families, with a large influence in devil society may earn you acknowledgement." Rias says as she starts giving out the perks of her offer. "We have much longer life span than you, and if you can gain enough prestige for yourself, then you can become a high-ranking devil. That way you can get a peerage of your own yourself."

'I see, what she offers is interesting... for another person.' Yu says as he looks once more to his Personas. 'My power came from bonds, and from you my family. And it is through this, that I nurture and strengthen it. Besides, I'm already satisfied with this power that brought you guys who've always been there for me like a real family.'

Hearing this statement from Yu, his Personas were all in happy. Even to the point that hard Personas like Hell Biker and Death manage to shed tears or even just a tear of joy for the Fool. What Yu said meant something to them, it meant that he will always be his family no matter what. And this feeling could've lasted much longer had it not been interrupted by a certain crimson devil.

"What might be interesting to you." Rias presses on not noticing the interruption she created. As shown in Yu's point of view, the many irritated faces of his Personas pointedly glaring at Rias. "Is that joining my peerage will guarantee you the protection you need. The fallen angels hate Sacred Gear users, and and depending on your Gear the angels may try to hunt you down as well."

'So, she's saying to my godchild that she's his only hope.' Hariti says as she glares at Rias.

'Though you gotta admit, it wasn't a bad tactic. Without any pressure, she managed to show what to most people, is the sound decision.' Death says as he keeps a blank face only to change quickly into a smirk. 'However, my godchild isn't 'most people'. Now with this silence, she expects you would reach your own conclusion. And hopes you would accept her offer and need protection. *chuckle* But we already knew the risks, and we already have a decision right, godchild?'

'And besides...' Belphegor says as he chuckles darkly. 'Does she really think, that Yu would be defenseless?!'

With Belphegor's statement, his Personas in his soul roar and jeer, making fun of Rias' idea for they took her statement as an insult to their duties. Especially for four specific Onis who took oath in serving and protecting the Fool's life.

'For this devil to say this in front of Narukami-sama know less.' Fuu-ki says as he grips his kunai tightly. 'It makes my blood boil!'

'I know she couldn't see us. But for her to say that.' Sui-ki says as he growls i and stomps in anger. 'This is an insult!.'

'I say we show her our power yeah!?' Kin-ki says, however before any of the two could agree their leaders smacks their heads and stands in front of his three subordinates.

'Have you three no shame!?' Ongyo-ki exclaims earning flinched reactions from his three subordinates. 'If we are guards, then we should act like one and not let her statement get to us! There will be a day to prove her that Narukami-sama doesn't need protection especially from her. But for now Narukami-sama needs us to be calm! Do I make myself clear!?'

Seeing the Oni's outburst silence most of the Personas uproar as they see Yu finally making his move. Seeing this they completely keep themselves silent, knowing that this was what the Fool needed. And as Yu looks at them and nods gratefully inwards he now makes his move hoping she would show her whole hand.

"You know, the most interesting thing happened the other day. Someone tried to kill me." Yu says as Rias tries to make a look of surprise however it does not fool Yu. In fact, this was yet another proof of her hiding something. "That person said that his friend fished out another one."

"As you can see." Rias says too eagerly as she nods a bit quickly "What that fallen angel did and said is clear proof of you being hunted."

'Jack-hee-pot-hoo!' Pyro Jack says as Yu catches her in his trap.

"I never said that the assailant was a fallen angel. Let alone him being a supernatural being." Yu says smirking as he sees a widened eye Rias, who realizes her mistake. "Sooooo, how do you know this? Were you keeping an eye on me?"

What once was casual, normal atmosphere now changes as tension enters.

"...It seems I have underestimated you Yu-kun." Rias says as she pouts and looks at Yu.

"Don't worry, all is water under the bridge. Although, I may have to be a bit more wary from now on." Yu says bluntly much to some of his Personas chagrin.

Rias now returns to normal composure, yet keeping a calculating gaze on the Fool.

'Huh, I guess I shouldn't have let out those last words.' Yu muses to himself as a certain hell-raising 'Wild Child' responds.

'Ya think!?' Hell Biker says irritably his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"However, Yu-kun I assure you that Buchou-sama tells the truth." Akeno says as she comes in defense of her friend. "With that Sacred Gear of yours. You would definitely be an asset to the peerage. Especially with such Gear strong enough to defeat a fallen so soon after it's awakening~."

As soon as those words was let out, Yu feels a chill down to his spine as he stares momentarily at Akeno. For his Personas however, they were on edge. Especially for a certain sibling, who is currently exploding with malice and protectiveness, glaring pointedly at Akeno.

Ignoring that moment, Yu and his Personas already decided the choice and nothing would definitely change his mind. However knowing they would ask for a demonstration of what he could do. He would comply at least comply to that. For the Fool is certain that the devil president still has some skeletons hidden in her closet.

As Yu rises and walks toward the end of the room uncaring of the rising tension. He calls for the Tarot Card and eyes of the club members are glued to it as it hovers to the Fool's palm to be crushed as it happens many times before. And, in a burst of blue flames, Izanagi appears hovering above the Wild Card.

"Ara, ara. Your Sacred Gear is quite a _'sight'_ to behold, ufufufufu." Akeno says as she giggles and gains the Fool's attention once more much to his little sister's displeasure.

"I will say this clearly so I won't have to repeat myself." Yu says as he sends his message to the Occult Research Club. However, he is sure that this first message of rejection will not be the last "First I have no intention to join the peerage. And second this is not a Sacred Gear."

In that moment, his statement elicits reactions of dissatisfaction as they didn't like what they heard. Especially with a certain crimson-haired devil for his rejection on her offer.

"This power." Yu says as he gestures at his Persona, Izanagi. "Is something entirely human, and for humanity only. And what I know about this power erases all doubts."

Yu recalls Izanagi as the god bows down and enters his soul once more.

"Thank you for all your information, however I can look after myself. See you tomorrow." Yu says his final piece as he goes out the room. Leaving a number of perplexed devils and triumphant and happy Personas in his statement.

* * *

 **After School**

 **Narukami District**

'Awright! We sure showed em what fer, yeah!?' Uncle Red says triumphantly as other Personas join in with their roars of excitement and victory.

'Hell yeah! Hell yeah! HELL YEAH! HHEEELLLL YEEEAAAHHHH!' Hell Bikers yells cheerfully as he revs his engine until the fires burn brightly in his mufflers.

'*giggle* We showed them huh Onii-chan~! Huh Onii-chan, what's wrong?' Alice asks which stops the Personas' celebration as they see Yu standing still on the stairs of the bridge heading to his residence.

Seeing him standing still with stoic face makes them curious as to what Yu is looking at. So they look toward Yu's point of view to see a familiar pervert. They see Issei talking with an attractive female.

Said female is an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. Her uniform, consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

'Judging by the looks of it, a happy guy plus a shy girl equals a date.' Yu says as he confirms the situation. 'Huh, good for him then.'

'Him with her girl must be blind.' Incubus says as he gets over his trauma in favor of this interesting event.

'Like you are no better.' Kikuri-hime says as she scoffs at the sex demon's statement.

'Hey!' Incubus says defensively.

'Love can be found for everybody.' Ishtar says as she comes to support Kikuri-hime which pressures Incubus as he is backed in a metaphorical wall. 'It's for everyone, not for certain people only.'

'W-we-well, ugh I give up.' Incubus says depressively as he mopes in a corner at his loss. Truly, one does not mess with women power.

'Well that was interesting. Live and learn I guess.' Yu says as his Personas.

'Indeed, who knew a female more so a fallen would fall for someone like him.' Death says as that statement earned surprised looks from the other Personas and Yu.

' _WHAT!?_ ' everyone says as they stare at Death for not giving them that interesting tidbit.

'What? Well I thought you guys sensed it. Well in your guys defense, we were enjoying the victory we had awhile ago.' Death says as he along with the other Personas and Yu stare at the celebrating pervert.

'But what on earth could be the reason, as to why a fallen angel would have business with him?' Kohryu says as he and the Personas wrack their brain for an answer. That is, until Yu brought a suggestions which stops all of their wracking.

'Could Issei have a Sacred Gear?' Yu suggests and with that statement the atmosphere became serious.

'C-co-come on guys~! I'm sure she's just looking for love right? Right?' Jack Frost asks looking for other reasons. However, the other Persona disagree on his statement. Even Ishtar doesn't think it so when the suggestion of Sacred Gear came to play.

In that moment, they knew based on what they heard from Rias. The grim fate about to come for Issei. With that knowledge, it's decided.

'We're gonna save him huh? Well I want the pervert to suffer. But it doesn't mean that he has to die.' Loki says as the Personas agree and look on to Yu. 'Well?'

'Alright, godfather since you got information anything else?' Yu asks hoping that his godfather has something else.

'All I know is that their date is Sunday, and her name Amano Yuma.' Death says as he gives out all that he knows.

"*sigh* Well, we'll have to go and make a few steps first, never hurts to be careful after all. So, let's go and rescue ourselves a pervert shall we?" Yu says and as he hears the cry of agreement from his Personas. The Fool sets off hoping to save Issei before it's too late. "I hope it's worth it."

* * *

 **Kyo: Well hope you like this~!**

 **Obariyon: Well you certainly work fast.**

 **Kyo: Definitely~! Cause I can't wait to take my hands on another fight scene.**

 **Obariyon: Really?**

 **Kyo: Yeah~! Well, it's because last chapter was the first fight scene I made and I want to get better using the next chapter's fight scene.**

 **Obariyon: Really well good lu-**

 **Alice:*burst out in the door with Maziodynes and Megidolaons at hand* Where is that guy!? Huh!? Where is he!? Where's animecollecter!?**

 **Obariyon: Whoa whoa Alice calm doOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNN! *gets blast away with Maziodyne***

 **Helel, Iznagi, and Lucifer: (I) There she is get her!**

 **(H) Alice! Please you're better than that!**

 **(L) I know about the desire of revenge Alice but this is getting out of hand!**

 ***All three handles and drags a raging Alice***

 **Alice: I don't care! I didn't steal any lines! SHE stole MY LINES! I even have a skill named after it! It's 'Die For Me!' she stole MY LINE not me! I swear if I find that animecollecter I'm gonna shove this Megidolaon to the person's throat and show that person how 'Die For Me!' REALLY WORKS! I-*Alice kicks and puches and screams as she is being drag to Yu to be calmed down***

 **Kyo: Uhhhhh okayyyy... well, looks like I'll be the one. Please read, rate and review~!**

 **P.S.: For animecollecter please ignore the outburst and we apologize. Although in her defense, she has a right to say thats her line. Nonetheless, please ignore her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyo:*looks left, then right* Well, looks like I** **have to do it. I-**

 **Pyro Jack:*knocks Kyo down* Kyo doesn't own either of the franchises hehehehe GOTHCA~! *flees away***

 **Kyo:*gets up pissed* DAMN IT! I knew something was about to happen. HEY get back here Pumpkin Head!**

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Gazebo-like Structure_

 **Aria of the Soul**

Upon opening his eyes, Yu finds himself within the familiar gazebo-like structure. Just beyond that, he can see the beautiful garden, with some of its residents and flora.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room Yu." Philemon greets him. "Should I say what you already know?"

"No need, you summoned me within my dreams right?" Yu shares his conclusion. Which earns a mirthful chuckle from the masked man. "Is there something wrong in my deduction?"

"Your speculation is only half right." Philemon says as he points to a slightly surprised Yu. " _I_ may have summoned you my dear friend. But _you_ are the one who called out to me."

"...What? But how-" Yu is cut off when Philemon raises his hand to signal him to stop, only finishing what he intends to say in his thoughts. 'But how could I have called out to him?'

As Yu think it over once more, Philemon chuckles. And as if picking up on his thoughts, he provides an answer.

"My dear friend, do not forget. This is the Velvet Room, or rather _your_ Velvet Room. A realm that is closely tied to you and the bonds that weave your _World_." Philemon says, smiling underneath the mask. "It listens to your soul, sees the problems and attends to the needs of its guests."

"I see, so then it sensed my need to meet you and arranged this meeting." Yu says as he admits his attempts to meet Philemon. "In truth, I was planning to meet you after I wake up, in order to talk to you about some things. But, it's pretty convenient that something like this could happen."

"Indeed, so what would you like to talk about Yu?" Philemon says as he looks at Yu.

"Well let's start with..." Yu informs Philemon of his meeting with Rias, and the information about the devil's ' _Peerage System_ '.

"I see, so that's how they change the nature of humans." Philemon says as he rests his chin on crossed fingers. "That would explain the chess piece."

Yu raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't know about that?" He asks, to which Philemon nods.

"Indeed. As you know, my friend, after walking amongst my creations, I took some time off, so to speak, and merely observe." Philemon explains as he readjusts the way he sits. "In that time, I focused more on the ' _Persona Project_ ' and humanity as a whole. Having had very little interest in the situation of the devils, it was rare for me to get updated on what was going on."

"I only heard a few rumors, thanks to my ' _sources_ ', about strange chess pieces and humans changing their species, respectively." Philemon shares the extent of his previous knowledge with Yu. "Now that I know how it connects, I can no longer ignore the situation."

"Oh, that's interesting. Mind telling me what you're gonna go about it?" Yu asks curiously as Philemon removes his mask showing his face akin to the Yu's own.

"That my friend, is a _secret_." Philemon says with a smile. "All I can say is that it's still a work in progress."

"Okay. But I have to ask, why my face? No offense, but this situation is creepy to any person." Yu says as he receives an amused look from Philemon due to the Fool's reaction to his face. "Then again, I guess I'm not just any other person."

"Yu, remember: _Thou_ _art_ _I_ , and _I_ _am_ _Thou_." Philemon says as he earns an acknowledging look from Yu to convey that the Fool understands his message. That doesn't stop Yu from giving him a look with raised eyebrow. "I know. In time, my friend, you will see my real face, but for now let's talk about other things."

The Fool and God, now seemingly done with business are having a pleasant conversation. Little did they know, that in the corner of the structure a _**black butterfly**_ is watching the scene.

* * *

 **?**

 **Border of Insanity- P4 OST**

"So, Philemon found himself the champion he was looking for. Gotta say, the kid does look special hehehehe..." says a malign voice as it cakcles in whatever realm it's in. "It'll be all the more fun when I crush him."

As it looks at to the Fool and Master of the Sea of Souls, it ponders what action to take as it remembers its past deeds. It knows better than ever, that as much as it despises its brethren and father, it will need their help.

"Ugh, as much as they ruin my fun, I know that I need them to bring him and his 'chosen' down. Heh, after this is over I may seal my brethren and father again." says the malign voice with excitement as it imagines the fall of all those who would get in the way of its desires. "Ooor perhaps I'll just try to outright kill them, after all-"

 ** **"BOOOOM"****

Before the voice could finish its dialogue, it hears the giant explosion and sees figures running away from its realm towards whatever exit they could find. The malign voice is now in a state of panic and rage.

"Nonononononono **NOOOO!** After all the effort to collect them! Now they're-" The malign voice stops its rant abruptly as inspiration struck it. This voice suddenly starts cackling again, evoking the impression of a grin too diabolical for words. "Ehehehehehehehehahahahahaha, ****HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!** ** So, they want an escape, huh? Fine, I'll even open the door for them."

In that moment, the malign voice concentrated all its energy to create a door. Said door looks like a perversion Yu's door to the Velvet Room, with sinister colors of red and black. As soon as the figures see the door they scramble for it, leaving this place and the malign voice all alone. In that moment, the figure the voice belongs to stares at Yu and Philemon with excessive glee as it initiates its new plan.

"Well now, ' _friend_ ' I wonder how you'll take my first step?" says the malign voice as it stares intently at the two. Wondering how they'll take the ' _surprise_ '. "As much as I love to watch, I have to oversee my other plans, starting with finding a way to free my brethren~!"

"I may have lost our battles, and I may have underestimated the value for their potential. But the _war_ is not yet over! The _bet_ is definitely not settled!" the malign voice says with a hysterical laugh that goes beyond insanity, and is as ominous as the realm the voice is in. " _I am CHAOS!_ **I am the END!** **_I am Nyarlathothep!_** For now my ' _friend_ ', I'll let you and those idiots in the supernatural community have the stage. BUT, mark my words old man! EXPECT US!"

The voice now known as Nyarlathotep cackles as he focuses on more important things, and the _**black butterfly**_ dissipates.

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Garden- (Outer)_

 **Aria of the Soul**

It should be said that the Demon Painter does not like any distraction. Especially so in this very moment, as he is currently painting to what may be his next masterpiece. But for this occasion would have to be an exception, because multiple Shadows intrude on the room.

 **Crisis- P3 OST**

'What the!? I thought Shadows can't come here, since they're broken egos!?' Demon Painter thinks as he sees the Shadows enter the room. A name immediately leaps to mind when he thinks of a possible culprit. 'Could it be?! Is it **_**him**_ _?!_** '

He could delve on this further, but he feels the wind created by the Shadows as some turn into blurs. As he observes the fast-paced Shadows, he notices that their goal seems to be reaching the field with the pond, bushes and various flora in it.

"Looks like they're aiming for that place. This is getting _bad_ , _really_ _really_ _bad_." Demon Painter says as he chuckles mirthfully to keep himself calm. "I have to warn the boss, but I have to keep an eye on them as well. Who knows what they'll do, or what might happen if they're left alone."

Demon Painter is facing an interesting predicament, and now weighs the pros and cons of his choices as he goes over the situation.

'Right now, I'm the only one seeing this, though it can't be too long before the others sense this. But it'll probably be too late and they'll reach the pond.' Demon Painter assesses the situation and looks over the choices. 'If I go tell the boss, no ones stopping these Shadows from getting there. On the other hand, I don't fancy my chances on stopping them in the first place. Seeing their pace from here to the pond they're pretty fast, and I probably won't manage more than stall them.'

Now, in this moment, Demon Painter looks around, hoping for a solution. And as if luck favors him, it seems that he isn't the only one looking at the spectacle. He sees Safie, the new helper of Yu's journey looking awestruck as she watches on.

'She may be the solution I was looking for.' Demon Painter thinks as he tries to call the attention of the aqua-haired girl. "Hey kid. _Hey kid!_... **HEY KID!** "

'Nrrghhh, these damn rookies, always getting dumbfounded in situations like this. Does the old man train them for any situations at all?!' Demon Painter thinks as he shakes his head in frustration. Knowing he'll have to think of other ways to get her attention, he picks up one of his brushes and throws it at her. **" ** _HEY KID, DO I GET YOUR ATTENTION NOW?!_** "**

His plan seems to work, for when the paintbrush hit Safie's head, she winces in pain and looks at the source of it. Seeing the cause of her pain being her superior, she immediately stands at attention when she looks at him and earns herself a hard gaze.

"Y-yes sir Demon Painter! How may I be of assistance?" Safie asks as she ignores that awkward moment.

"Kid, you gotta learn something called 'presence of mind' okay?" Demon Painter says with an exasperated sigh. Which makes Safie pout and whine, telling him that she knows she messed up. "Look, kid if you wanna make it up do me a favor would you? You've seen the Shadows, I'll stall them as much as I can. You warn the boss, I've no doubt the others would soon follow after this. You get it?"

As an answer to his question, Safie nods and immediately leaves to warn Philemon.

Now that all has been said and done, Demon Painter stands and gets ready to stall these Shadows. As he leaves to block the Shadow's path, he looks back at the canvas that was suppose to contain his next masterpiece, sighs and leaves it with one thought.

'And just when inspiration struck me. Now it's was all gone because of this.'

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Gazebo-like Structure_

 **Crisis- P3 OST**

Currently finishing the conversation, Yu and Philemon are preparing to say farewell. That is, until the new helper of the Velvet Room, breathing heavily as if she just ran a marathon, enters. The Fool and God are both surprised by the sudden appearance of Safie, and try to ask what is happening. However, she beats them to it by answering on her own.

"Shadows *breaths in* in *breaths out* the room. Sir Demon Painter *breathes in* stalling them *breathes out* please hurry!* Safie says as she slowly slides down and sits at one of the pillars to take a rest.

"Where?" Philemon asks and was received an answer when Safie pointed towards the field. And in an instant Philemon knew where the Shadows are going. 'The _pond_ huh? Better get there quick.' "Okay Saf-"

Philemon was about request Safie's assistance until he saw her taking a break. 'I guess she's tired. Well, she's new so I'll overlook it for now.'

Knowing that Safie won't be available he looks at Yu hoping he could help him for the moment. As Philemon was about to ask, Yu nods and smiles knowing his offer and accepting it.

Seeing this answer, Philemon too smiles in response. And so before leaving, Philemon places a note on Safie to inform the others, on the event that they didn't sense it and both went on their way.

* * *

 **Collective Unconciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Field_

As the two arrive near the pond they managed to see Demon Painter. Gazing at the painter's state, his hands on his knees, breathing in and out the two sees the he must've had a hard time with the Shadows. Demon Painter stands upright and regains his stamina then gazes at his boss and the guest, and gave a smile knowing that Safie did her job.

'Well, looks like Rookie did what she was told.' Demon Painter thinks as he approach the two. "Hey boss, Yu I take it Safie told you about what's happening? Wait, where is the Rookie anyways?"

"She's taking a rest in my place." Philemon says as Demon Painter sighs and nods in acknowledgement. "So, mind telling me what's happening right now?"

"Eh, tried my best to halt their approach but they're too fast. Some managed to get past me, and well you know the rest, sorry." Demon Painter says as he scratches his head in an apologetic manner. Which earns him a nod and a hand on his shoulder courtesy of Philemon which in turn, turns the painter's frown into a smile. "Well not all are in the pond yet, there are still some of them trying to catch up."

Yu was about to say something, until the others had finally catch up to them. Appearing behind the Fool, God, and painter. Is Margaret, Nameless, Belladonna, Theodore and Safie who seems to have recuperated after her rest.

"We sensed what happened, what is the situation right now?" Margaret asks as the others show their desire in wanting to know as well the situation at hand.

"There are still some coming to catch up, and as well as some who already passed us." Demon Painter says as he gains nods of acknowledgement from others. However it seems he isn't finished yet with his talk as he faces Nameless and continues the conversation. "But I think you already know about this, huh Nameless?"

"Yes, I admit we took long to catch up because I took a little detour." Nameless says as all attention comes to him, and speaks of what he saw resluting the other group being late. "I scouted ahead and saw some of the Shadows at the pond. Observing them, it seems once they arrive at the pond's edge, they seem to stay stationary as if they're waiting for all of their entourage to be together."

"I see, so for short the Shadow's aim for breaching the Velvet Room is that pond. But for some reason they're not doing anything, because their whole entourage has not yet gathered there." Yu says as he summarizes the situation and the people of the Velvet Room gives nods to this. "So it's safe to say that we at least have to catch one of them and whatever they plan to do is foiled right?"

Now, knowing the stake of this predicament. The residents, as well as the guest, now make a plan to stop the remaining Shadows from arriving. They've decided to split the team into four consisting of two members.

"So, who gets who?" Demon Painter asks as to how they will separate the teams.

Then, all of a sudden as soon as Demon Painter points it out Safie suddenly clings to Yu's arm. This action causes a scene as the residents stare at the two.

"I call for teaming up with Yu-kun~!" Safire exclaims excitedly ignoring the stares of others to her, until she notices it. "A-ah w-well, *ahem* you all got a chance to interact with Yu. So let me take this opportunity to interact with the guest as well."

As Safie brings about her reason, mixed reactions came to play. Exasperated reaction from Demon Painter, neutral faces for Nameless and Belladonna, a timid expression for Theo, and amused reactions from Margaret and Philemon. Though they shared mixed reactions, they share one thought to this.

'She's really that eager to know the guess huh.'

In that moment, Theo tries to raise his hand nervously pointing out that he too wanted to team up with the Truth Seeker as he never interacted with him that much too. But that attempt sadly was shot down when Margaret spoke.

"Very well, you may team up with our guest. But please Safie, do mind your manners with your uhmm... 'boundless energy'." Margaret says as Philemon nods in consent with this decision. Leaving Theodore to sulk silently in not having a say on it.

Safie nods excitedly knowing this would be her chance. With that decision done, the rest divide themselves as well. Margaret decides to team with Theo as they are siblings, Nameless with Belladonna as they have been partners, and Philemon with Demon Painter as he will tend to the painters fatigue.

Deciding where they should go, the siblings went to the place where the Shadows breached the room to see if more will come. Philemon and Demon Painter will go to the pond itself to investigate the Shadows waiting for their entourage. Thus, leaving the partners and the Fool and new helper to check the perimeter for the remaining Shadows. With all decisions made and done the teams now separate and fulfill their objectives.

* * *

 **Collective Unconciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Garden- (Outer)_

 **Reasoning -another version- P4 OST**

Arriving in their destination, the siblings Theo and Margaret begins investigating the situation. The first thing they laid their eyes upon was a chair and an easel holding marterials for painting as well as a canvas of an unfinished painting.

"Basing on this scene this is where Demon Painter is during the time." Theo states as he sits on the chair while his sister observes the surroundings. "And basing on the position of the chair and where he is looking, that may be where the Shadows entered."

Theo concludes as he looks back to his sister who is deep in thought.

"Sister? Is there something wrong?" Theo asks as Margaret responds by looking at Theo. "What're you thinking about?"

"It's just, since Shadows are broken egos naturally they can't come here." Margaret says stating the known fact of why Shadows can't be in the Velvet Room. "But they came and even breached the room with complete impunity."

"Indeed, Shadows no matter how powerful cannot enter this realm." Theo says putting a hand to his chin. "Which leaves the assumption that an outside force that is very powerful, or has knowledge of the existence of the _Collective Unconsciousness_ assist the Shadows in entering here."

"Now the question would be who or what could have assisted them. And why they did it in the first place." Margaret concludes in answering Theo's statement. "Still, there are few and between who are that powerful or knowledgeable enough to know of this realm's existence."

As the siblings contemplate and try to formulate possibilities as to who is the culprit. Theo notices a glint in the place where the Shadows breached and approaches the area. Stopping her train of thought Margaret follows Theo upon seeing his brother's movements to the place where the Shadows breach.

"Well, whatever the breach looked like its long gone by now." Margaret says as she looks at the area's surroundings. "We could ask Demon Painter what the breach would look like so I guess this ends our investigation. Come Theo let's head back, Theo? What are you doing?"

Is the question of Margaret as she sees Theo kneeling on the ground. As she approaches she holds her brother's shoulder to grab his attention, which succeeded as Theo turns to face his sister. "What are you doing? Have you found something interesting?"

"Indeed I have found an item of interest sister." Theo says as he stands up and shows what he found. "What do you make of this sister?"

As Theo shows what he found, Margaret senses an insidious aura in the item. Said items is a pocket watch of Gothic design, with sinister colors of red and black.

'This is very ominous' Margaret thought as she grasp the pocket watch and looks at Theo. "We need to report back, looks like we finished our objectives."

Agreeing with her sister's statement, Theo nods and both leave the scene to head back to Philemon. As the siblings head back, they can't help but feel trepidation with the item they're holding.

* * *

 **Collective Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Pond_

 **Reasoning- P4 OST**

Resting in the grass, Demon Painter gazes at the Shadows alongside Philemon who's contemplating the situation as he looks on to the Shadows staying immobile as if they were a statue surrounding the pond.

'Guess this may be the right time to talk with the boss.' Demon painter thought as he faces Philemon and takes this opportunity. "Hey boss who do you think did this? Could it be _**him?**_ "

"Possibly, only he would have the means and the motive." Philemon says as he considers the _Crawling Chaos_ as a possible suspect. "Although, the question is what would he gain from all this if its Nyarlathothep?"

"Who knows, but yeah as much as he gets a kick making jackasses out of others. I don't think he'd do things without motive." Demon Painter says agreeing with his boss' statement. "So if it's him, what purpose did he send this Shadows to the pond? You don't think-"

"No he couldn't have known. Only you, me, and other elder members know about the true identity of this pond." Philemon says as he moves to past the Shadows and gazes at the pond. "The most logical possibility is that they sensed this power and moved here. Shadows are broken egos, maybe the power being exuded in these pond attracts them and they hope that this would complete them."

As Philemon approaches the pond, Demon Painter follows suit passing the Shadows and staying at Philemon's side.

"Yeah, that could be the possibility. But it doesn't answer the reason why he'd send them here in the first place." Demon Painter says as he sits once more resting. Until he hears a couple of noise and sees Theo and Margaret arriving. "Hey boss, the siblings are here. Looks like they're done investigating."

Alerting him to their presence, Philemon turns and face the siblings. And in turn the siblings stop and address Philemon before coming closer to report what they find.

"Ah, Margaret and Theodore you arrived." Philemon says as he looks on the hand of Margaret which holds an object. "Would you two kindly tell me what you found."

"Yes Master Philemon." says both siblings as they report on their findings. "...And finally when we approached the area of the breach we found an object of interest."

"And that object of your interest is what you're holding?" Philemon questions as he points at the hand of Margaret which holds the object. "May I have this object of interest?"

As Margaret hands the object over the Philemon. As the object is revealed to be a pocket watch, Philemon's eyes have a glint of recognition.

'This design, could it really be Nyarlathothep?' Philemon contemplates seeing the sinister design. 'Knowing this designs, it could only be him. Hm? What's this?'

Upon closer inspection when Margaret handed it over, Philemon opens the casing which had an engraving message on it.

' ** _This is my calling card -N._** ' was engraved inside the pocket watch' casing. What's more strange is the time the hands and minutes corresponds the time _11:59_ and no matter how much the second hand passes the minute and hour hand. The other two hands won't move to form the time _12:00._ Seeing Philemon's reaction or lack thereof as he just stands still, Demon Painter sneaks a peek and sees the object along with the message as he reads it out loud.

"This is my calling card, N." Demon Painter reads as he pinches at the bridge on his nose and lets out a weary sigh. "Well, it looks like he really did it. Now the question is why?"

"Indeed, but..." Philemon says as he closes the pocket watch and looks on to the stationary Shadows before continuing. "It looks like either we'll never know or we'll find out soon enough, depending on how the other teams are doing."

"Yeah, I wonder how they're even doing. They haven't come back yet to report." Demon Painter says as he stares at the direction the two other team went. "I hope they're doing better than us."

* * *

 **Collective** **Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Field_

 **Youthful Lunch- Persona 4 OST**

What with the Shadows breaching the Velvet Room, it should be said that the situation should be taken seriously. Specifically with the two groups tasked with scouting the stragglers left within the perimeter. However, the atmosphere is far from serious considering Yu's current state. Said state being his ghostly little sister Alice on his back clinging to him possessively as she glares at the new helper of his journey Safie.

"Uh, Alice isn't it better if you walk with us or at least go back to Yu-sama's soul? It seems he's having a hard time right?" Safire says as she faces Nameless and Belladonna looking for support only to find them focusing their minds anywhere aside from the current situation. "H-huh Na-Namless-sama! Be-Belladonna-sama!"

'I'm sorry Safie, but this is one matter that's to delicate to handle.' Nameless thinks as they went on to take the lead hoping to avoid being dragged in.

'That's what you 'think' _huh_? Well, I won't let you drag Onii-chan through _your_ escapades, no way!' Alice thinks furiously as she intended her gaze and quickly drops it in favor of smiling and patting her big brother. "Don't worry~! Onii-chan isn't bothered by this at all~! Right Onii-chan~?"

"U-uh-uhhh, y-yeah don't worry about it Safie." Yu says worried on how this will play out. "But we should focus on the job at hand okay?"

Observing the other's collective nods, the two teams continue to patrol for straggler Shadows. So far they've covered most of the field the only places left are the outer reaches of forest and the inner parts of the field. As they stop to take a respite Nameless stands and gets the others attention.

"I believe we should part ways from here." Nameless suggests as the others immediately understands what he is suggesting. "Since there are two places left to check I believe that splitting up the two teams would be most efficient."

"Okay so, what team will take what places?" Yu asks as they look towards the Fool apparently leaving the decision to him. Pondering his choices he makes up his mind as he puts Alice down to stand alongside him and points towards the inner part of the field. "We'll take the inner parts of the field, while you take the remaining one how does that sound?"

"Very well, be safe and good luck." Nameless says as he and Belladonna went their separate ways but not before turning back and facing Safie. "Oh and Safie, do be mindful of our guest's current disposition."

As Nameless takes his leave when he said his piece, Safie whines in response thinking that this is about her over exuberance while being with the guest. Little did she know that it was a warning about her situation concerning a ghostly girl showing a bundle of possessiveness as she clings to her brother.

"*Ahem* Just ignore what Nameless says and let's continue on our way, well Yu-kun, Alice-chan?" Safie says as she sends a smile on their way receiving a nod from the Fool but a cringe from the ghost girl.

"Indeed, let's go right Alice?" Yu says reaching out his sister with his hand as he sees Alice glaring at Safie. 'Knowing what she feels right now, I don't want Safie hurt or worse...'

"H-huh? Y-yeah lets go Onii-chan~!" Alice says as she holds her brother's hand a bit tightly and gazes at Safie, hoping that what she thinks isn't heard by her big brother. 'I know you're just helping my Onii-chan but, **NO ONE** tells me what to do! Only Onii-chan has that right!'

'Uhuh, I know it isn't my right to say this, but Alice aren't you being a bit uhmm jealous?' Yaksini says sharing the collective worries including her own. Ironically hearing the Yaksini and seeing her form it was a surprise to Yu and the other Personas at that time that she was one of the benevolent ones, given her form.

'Naaaaah, more like possessive, paranoid an-' was all Pyro Jack could say as he was buffeted by formidable, dark magic. Dark magic that seemed to be possessed in the hands of a pissed off little sister. ' _GAAAAAACCCKKKK!_ '

'Now is there anything else anyone wants to say?' Alice asks as everything seemed silent. 'Good! And as for you 'Yuck'-nee yes, you don't have a say on it since you yourself want to feel the wind!'

'Y-Yuck-nee...' Yaksini says in a hurt tone as sits on one corner muttering to herself. 'It's not my fault that my upper body is naked. It's just how people view me, besides I don't even like the feeling of the wind.'

'*sigh* L-look Yaksini-nee, I'm sorry really. Just listen to me one moment.' Alice says knowing she struck nerve and all the Personas are staring at her in disappointment as she tries to explains herself. 'Now I'm just saying that as much as _I_ -uh I mean _we_ would appreciate her fulfilling her part like Margaret did. Onii-chan, has _us_ and I think we're more than enough right?'

Hearing this, some Personas mutter in agreement of what Alice said. While some murmur in disagreement, thinking that more help would be appreciated. However all agree on one thing, that the truth in this is just her jealousy of Safie getting her brother's attention.

'Alice, as much as I would like to get involved in this situation. This is not the appropriate time for this.' Kohryu says sternly to her as she concedes and nods. 'Yu-sama needs us right now, besides if this matters much to you. Then perhaps helping him more than Safie-san may garner much of his attention don't you think?'

Considering Kohryu's words Alice gives a nod as agreeing to what he says. Now, ending this private conversation she looks on with determination in doing her best for Onii-chan. Seeing this, Yu tugs her hand a bit to grab her attention and smiles at her. Which was reciprocated in turn with her own smile.

"Lil' sis, what are you and the rest of the family talking about?" Yu says as Alice body stiffens. "I heard some noises or some such but, it's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"T-thank you Onii-chan." Alice says laughing nervously as she inwardly sighs that her Onii-chan didn't hear any of it. Although there are snickers from some Personas, she ignores the annoyance and continues to talk to her Onii-chan. "Don't worry it's just a talk n-nothing else."

"Okay then, well let's search for the straglers shall we? Safie? Alice?" Yu says as both his sister and Alice nod and went in the inner parts of the field.

After a moment in what seemed like hours, their search is at an end and so far no enemy on sight. Yu was heading the team with Alice and Safie behind him.

"Onii-chan~! It's been hours and we've still found nothing~!" Alice whines as they walk in their last area of inspection. "Let's take a break pleeeaaaassseee Onii-chan~? Can I rest in your lap~?"

"Now Alice, don't disturb your big brother so much." Safie says not noticing the scowl she earned from Alice, as well as a dark ball of energy forming in the hands of the little ghost girl. "Although you've got a point, Narukami-sama wha-"

"AAAAAH!"

Unfortunately, it seems the ghostly little sister is at her limit. As proven when Alice shoots said dark ball of energy at Safie interrupting her dialogue and knocking her out. On the other hand, Safie rises up and responds Alice's actions by confronting her face to face.

 **Crisis- P3 OST**

"Okay little miss, what is _YOUR_ problem!?" Safie says as she frowns at Alice's actions. "I didn't do nothing wrong, yet _YOU_ attacked _ME!_ "

"What's my problem?! Maybe the correct thing to say is what's _YOUR_ problem!?" Alice says as she stomps her feet for emphasis. "All I want is to hang with Onii-chan! But _YOU_ just had to say 'Isn't it better this' and 'Don't disturb that' can't _YOU_ mind _YOUR_ own business!"

"Wha-what, I-I I don't talk like that!" Safie says with puffy cheeks a bit insulted on how Alice 'imitates' her tone. "Look I'm just saying all this because it would make things much easier!"

"Yeah, suuuuure you are!" Alice says as she huffs and comes closer to the Velvet Room resident.

"Watch your tone little miss!" Safie says as she closes the space between.

"GRRRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRRRR"

'CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!' Incubus says as he watches it with glee unknown to him that a number of elder Personas are staring at him. 'HAH, finally something worthwhile! WHO would win this match of supremacy will it be the 'Velvet Idol' or the 'Ghostly Little Sis'! who- GAAAACK'

Was all the sex imp could say as he was buffeted by the elder Personas with multiple attacks of all kinds because of his decorum.

'Thank you.' Yu says addressing the elder Personas in stopping Incubus as they bow in turn. 'Now, to stop them fro-'

Yu was ready to reach his hands to them until he stops. It didn't go unnoticed by his Personas as well as Safie and his little sister as they stop their quarrel and stare at him in his frozen position concerned.

"Onii-chan? What's wrong? Are you alright? Look we stopped fighting see?" "Y-yes what Alice said, so please tell us what's wrong?" Alice and Safie says as they approach him, worried that they might have caused his frozen posed.

When they approached the Fool, Yu suddenly holds both of their mouths, made a shushing noise, turns around and motions the two to follow him. As Yu slowly walks along the final area the Velvet resident and little sister gave each other one last glare before they follow their team leader. Venturing in said area, Yu motions them to stop and the members followed. Following the other the two approach Yu as they occupy both sides of the Fool as they see Yu bearing a face of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Both asks the same question to Yu as they got their answer in the form of the Truth Seeker's finger pointing in the direction he is looking. Looking at where the finger is pointing they see what made Yu froze and shush at them. And to be honest what they saw surprise them too.

There a short distance away was a Shadow, but something was strange about it. It had a vaugely humanoid form, this itself wasn't unusual for Shadows as some take vague humanoid forms. But this one seemed to posses eyes, human eyes to be specific having a beautiful shade of amethyst.

'Well, this is a surprise.' Death comments looking interested in the Shadow. 'First time I see a Shadow possessing human eyes.'

'Well what're we doing!?' Hell Biker exclaims excitedly revving his bike to make his point. 'Let's kick it's ass and finish it!'

'Too late it done spotted us!' Uncle Red says as they see the Shadow spotting them and closing in their proximity. 'Best ye prepare nephew!'

"Onii-chan!" Alice says as she shields her big brother with haste preparing a fistful of 'Die for Me!' to attack the Shadow. "I won't let you **HARM** Onii-chan!"

Safie follows suit preparing to protect her first guest at all cost. That is until Yu stops them once more by holding Alice's shoulder on one hand and making a 'stop' motion for Safie on the other. Both stop looking at Yu with curiosity as to why he ordered them to halt their actions.

"Let it come." Yu says surprising both Safie and his family of Personas.

"Wh-WHa-WHAT!?" exclaims not just Safie and Alice but all the Personas in his soul which might've hurt his ear.

"B-but Narukami-sama!" Safie exclaims only for Yu to raise his hand once more to emphasize his desire for them to stand down.

'Hmmmm, an interesting choice godchild...' Death says as he chuckles until something or someone, tries to stab him in which he dodges gracefully. As he dodge the attack, he turns and sees the perpetrator.

Said perpetrator was surprisingly was Hariti who apparently is holding Belial's trident. This act surprises most of the residents in Yu's soul, especially Alice and Yu as everyone knows her to be sweet and gentle. And though powerful opted to play a healer or supportive role instead of a offensive role not wanting to do harm. Handling the trident well, she attacks Death with deadly accuracy and precision although with constraint anger. For Death, he dodges all the strikes swiftly and ends it by grasping the weapon and takes it away from her hands.

'You know, I actually expected this from Belial maybe Nebiros even.' Death says as he dusts himself off. 'But I never expected this from you, why?'

'Why? why! WHY!? Because YOUR godchild, OUR godchild, MY godchild is in harms way!' Hariti says angrily as she takes another swipe at Death only to miss again. 'And you're chuckling as well letting this happen!?'

'Look Hariti, you and I took it upon ourselves to be the godparents. To be there for Yu like his parents should've been.' Death says as he attempts to calm Hariti. 'I believe in my godchild's decision, and you should too.'

'I-I believe in him! B-but...' Hariti says as she lowers her stance.

'I know this may be a huge leap but we should trust him.' Death says as he faces the other Personas. 'As should all of you, if you believe in Yu then let the Shadow come. Besides we got his back right?'

In a compelling statement each and every Persona agrees with Death. All but Alice who's dead set in shielding Yu from the Shadow. That is, until Yu puts a hand on Alice's shoulders and gives her a smile.

"B-but Onii-chan NO!" Alice says as she hugs her big brother tightly. "I won't let ANYTHING harm you! I-I I..."

"Alice, it's alright..." Yu says as he hugs a sniffling Alice. "I won't be harmed, and you've supported my decisions every step of the way. So please..."

And with that Alice went beside Yu allowing the Shadow to come closer but still keeping a wary look on it. The Shadow approaches, it's black hand makes contact with his chest, and in an instant the Fool feels something as if it were communicating to him. And communication it did as the Shadow seems to give him images of the pond where the other Shadows, Philemon and the residents are.

'It seems Belladonna and Nameless have finished their search. Looks like this seems to be the last one.' Yu thinks as he looks at the Shadows eyes and attempts to communicate. 'Why would you want to go to the pond?'

As if to respond with his question, he was given images of puzzles being complete. It seems the Shadows are planning to become a whole at least that's what the Fool thinks. As the images fade the Shadow holds Yu's hand as if wanting Yu and his team to guide it even though it knows the location because of its Shadow brethren.

'Mayhaps a show of good faith?' Metatron suggests.

'Maybe, but what the hell. Let's just see where this goes.' Lucifer says as the others reluctantly agree.

With the choice decided, Yu talks to the team of the Shadow's desire. Although reluctant at first, Safie agrees and the team with the Shadow goes back to the pond. Needless to say, there was an awkward atmosphere on the way back to the pond.

* * *

 **Collective** **Unconsciousness**

 **(Velvet Room)**

 _Pond_

Philemon contemplates as he looks on the pond that has been surrounded by Shadows. 'I wonder, just what Nyarlathothep has in mind with these Shadows?'

Musing over this, he comes to the pond's edge and looks at both the pond and the Shadows. Meanwhile the others, Belladonna, Nameless, Theo, Margaret, are taking a rest with Demon Painter standing and moving a bit seemingly recovering his stamina.

"Huh, looks like every one is here, well mostly everyone." Demon Painter says as he looks at the present members. "What's taking them so long? You think they'd be here unless..."

"They may have encountered the Shadows." Nameless suggests as they turn to him thinking about what he said as Belladonna hums in agreement to her partners suggestion.

"If its true then, shouldn't we-" Theo says as he suggests assisting the Fool's group.

The other members agreed and follow suit until they heard footsteps and sees Yu's team safe and sound. The relief was short live however as they saw a Shadow coming from behind Yu and his team and thus poise themselves for an attack as they warn them of the enemy. All except for the Shadows staring at the lake and Philemon who stares at the Shadow and Yu with intrigue.

"Narukami-san! The Shadow is-" Theo warns but was cut off when the Shadow cowered behind Yu upon seeing the stance of the others that reside the lake, something that catches the others off-guard.

"Wait." Yu says while displaying a protective stance over the Shadow something which causes surprise on the Shadow at how he is ready to protect him. "It doesn't want any harm, in fact I think it and it's friends just want to go to that pond over there."

Looking between the Shadows that have gathered and the Shadow behind Yu that much is quite obvious but the others still hold suspicion. All except for Philemon who seems to think of a certain chaos maker and his purpose in this.

'I wonder, hmmmmm...' Philemon muses, he knows that he can't figure out Nyarlathothep's motives without responding to it, however he knows that by doing this there'll be unforeseen consequences as well. 'On the other hand, inaction may cause unforeseen consequences as well and oh?'

The thought was quickly quashed as he sees the Shadow along with Yu's team move towards the lake. Unfortunately Margaret, Belladonna, Nameless, Theodore, and Demon Painter who is apparently leading the other team aren't backing down.

"Even so, we can't let them get in! Look kid, we can't tell you yet but all in time. Right now all you need to know is that they can't get in the pond!" Demon Painter says apparently vehement with this move and looks to Philemon for support. "Right Philemon? Philemon?"

"Let the Shadows enter the pond." Philemon says surprising everyone.

"Wh-what?! You can't be serious?!" Demon Painter says incredulously. "But you said-"

"I know what you said but it seems an interesting event is taking place." Philemon says as he looks towards the others. "And were are to be a witness to it apparently."

At first Demon Painter was hesitant, but looking at Yu and Philemon he immediately lets the Shadow pass through trusting the decision of the two. Then Belladonna, Nameless, Margaret and Theodore relieve that the stand-off ends in a fine note.

 **Corner of Memories- P4 OST**

As the Shadow that lead Yu to the pond enters others follow suit and as a result the pond shines bright and the flowers and flora all glow in response to it. All was at an awe with the spectacle with Yu and his Personas as well as Philemon feeling something warm within them even. Although they can't describe it, they can compare a warmth to a infant's first experience of sunlight, to Yu however the warmth is something akin to what he felt when he saw the true form of the TV World defeating Izanami-no-Okami, to Philemon the warmth was like watching the creation of the world and the beginning of life all over again.

When the brightness starts fading nobody expected what came out of the pond. Coming out of said pond was a short figure appeared, the figure seems to be a little girl with porcelain skin, platinum blond hair like Margaret and her siblings. Landing on the edge the others help carry the figure out and went back to the gazebo in order the settle her in the chair.

* * *

 **Collective** **Unconsciousness**

 _Gazebo-like Structure_

 **Reasoning -another version- P4 OST**

As they lay the unconscious girl in one of the chairs they look at her with curiosity and intrigue. With no one speaking up Theo once again took initiative hoping he doesn't get cut off yet again like the stand-off in the pond.

"So, the Shadows submerged in the pond and became a little girl?" Theo says questioningly on the recent event.

'Apparently so, well this is an unusual predicament.' Death says his piece looking at the figure with morbid curiosity. 'Interesting, believe or not it seems even I have felt the warmth of her genesis.'

What Death said left surprised reaction inwardly with Yu and the other Personas. For Philemon however, he forms an amused smile on what Death said something that irked the Pale Rider a bit.

"It seems the Shadows have merged and became a single entity." Philemon says as he puts his hands on his chin in a thoughtful matter. "Interesting very interesting indeed..."

"So, she's like Teddy?" Yu asks as he remembers his friend who was once a Shadow then became a human.

"Actually no." Margaret responds through which the others give their full attention to her. "I've seen your friend and looking at him he is a singular Shadow even before becoming human"

"So unlike Yu's friend this one is created through the mix of Shadows we saw?" Safie asks through which receives the nods of the others.

"Seems to be the case, so what do we do Philemon?" Demon Painter asks as other look on to Philemon as well.

"Currently? I can't say let's keep her and observe her actions. I'll create a room for her here..." Philemon says as he looks at Yu. "As your you my friend I think our time is up and time marches on in your world."

"I see, will she be okay?" Yu asks as they stare at the slumbering girl through which receives smiles from the residents as well as Philemon.

"Not to worry my friend, he will be safe. Now best not tarry longer, lest you forget your mission." Philemon says letting Yu remember what he's suppose to do today.

'Oh ya, nephew aren' we gonna do somethin' about that Issei fella?' Uncle Red reminds Yu of their excursion today in keeping a certain pervert safe.

"Oh yeah I remember." Yu says deadpanned which earns sweatdrops with a few of his Personas.

'Why does something inside tell me that face doesn't show care at all.' Cu Chulainn says as he looks on to his peer.

After the events between Izanami and Kagutsuchi, his teacher Scathach decided on training Yu as well as Siegfried and others. To her surprise Yu catches her lessons fast on and is on the same level as Cu Chulainn. It seems they have underestimated his skills in learning fast and thought it only applied to today's schooling.

'Well, you learn everyday...' Cu Chulainn says as he finish recounting events and look at the situation once more.

"Well let me show you the way out my friend." Philemon says summoning a door out of nowhere with a snap of his fingers.

Upon seeing the door Yu opens ready to face the world once more, but not before looking once again at the little girl.

'Don't worry godchild she'll be fine. She's with Philemon and the residents after all.' Hariti assures Yu with kind eyes and a smile.

And in return the Wild Card gives his godmother a nod before leaving the room and return to the world.

* * *

 **Daytime**

 **Narukami Residence**

As the sunlight hits Yu he wakes up and stretches and looks towards his family as they appear before him.

'Well you better prepare for our stakeout mission nephew.' Uncle Black says as the others agree on his statement.

'Not so fast! You better eat your breakfast first, then after that make sure your set for tomorrow by finishing homework before you embark okay?' says Hariti going on as the others call it her 'Maternal Mode'.

"Don't worry 'mum' I've done it, in preparation for the operation today." Yu says reassuring her.

"Well just don't forget to eat breakfast." Hariti reminds Yu.

'And after that we'll save his sorry butt right Onii-chan~!' Alice says excitedly looking on to Yu

'Alright let's eat and then stake and save my peer.' Loki says as he pumps his fist. 'After breaking the fast we begin ' _ **Operat**_ ** _ion: Lewd Extraction_** '!'

At the mention of this operation everyone stares at him with an awkward atmosphere that follows. Looking at the room Loki laughs awkwardly before he goes to a corner and becomes part of the background to avoid anymore awkwardness.

"Well before any of that I have to do something before any of this starts." Yu says as he lets out his cellphone and starts dealing some numbers and put it on his ear.

"Hey Yosuke..." Yu says as the scene closes.

* * *

 **Collective Unconciousness**

 **?**

In a Victorian style room lay a girl in the mattress. Said girl is the one that came out of the pond who is sleeping peacefully in the room. Observing the girl is Philemon who sits on a chair across the room. As he contemplates on what happened unexpected visitors came in the form of Death, Lucifer, Helel and Michael.

"Well this is unexpected, what brings all of you here?" Philemon asks seeing them.

"Well Yu is eating breakfast so we thought we could pay a visit." Lucifer says as Philemon brings chairs out of the blue and offers them to sit which they all take.

"So, this is my godchild's power huh?" Death muse reminiscing the event that results in the girl's existence.

"So all of you notice huh?" Philemon says as he looks on the others.

"Well it's not that hard to notice, perhaps the others were focused on the event. I'd be distracted myself if I hadn't sensed it." Michael says as the others agree.

"Kinda makes you wonder if he'll do the same." Lucifer says reminding them of another Wild Card.

"Minato would've had the same result." Philemon says as he stands up and stare at the girl.

"Oh? And how are you sure it would be the same? He has the Universe Arcana after all, why would it be the same?" Lucifer says interested and intrigued at his father's answer.

"Because the moment he acquired Messiah he has reached his limit." Philemon answers Lucifer through which his eyebrows raise.

"Is that all pops? All because he has reached the pinnacle?" Lucifer asks skeptically to his father's statement.

"Do you remember Lucifer? About Persona?" Helel says reminding his fallen counterpart about it's concept.

"Persona; a power for humanity and only humanity, to call upon the beings in the Sea of Souls in their domain. It is the power of the hear and soul, the testament of the bonds of others, a power that has no limit." Death says as he recounts the concept of the power Philemon gave to humanity. "Meaning that the power continues to grow and if reaches a limit, it merely breaks it to continue to grow as you live your life and interacts with others."

"Exactly, Minato has reached his limit long ago and it ended there when he reached his peak." Philemon says "But with Yu it didn't just stop there. It continued after Izanami, after Kagutsuchi, and it'll surely go on. Even I can't see where his pinnacle lies."

"But Father, for you to say that it means..." Michael says as he asses the implications of this matter.

"It means that he may even match or surpass you." Death says as he finished Michael's statement "Well if he surpasses you, my godchild's power seems to be a definition of Wild Card as I myself can't see where it ends or if it even ends. But if he does match or surpass you..."

"That's why to moment I laid may eyes on him. I knew that he would bring out other peoples potential and will finally show everyone humanity's worth." Philemon says. "Now as to where it goes well let's just enjoy this 'Wild Maze of Life' right."

In that moment what Philemon said earns smiles and grins from the four as they know that this will be one heck of a journey. The moment however was cut short as they hear a yawn and see the girl waking up.

Philemon moves and as they girl stares at him. He opens his makes and greets the girl with a smile.

"Hello little one, my name is Philemon what is yours?"

* * *

 **Yu:Well hello everyone its been a long time now naturally Kyo would greet you but right not-**

 **Kyo: AAAAAAHHHHHH! *runs away in fear and panic***

 **Belial: There he is get em! *runs after him and the rest of the Personas follow suit***

 **Yu:*ahem* Anyways he gave me cue cards to read and tell *reads cards*** **'First of all I would like to apologize for the long waited update, as you can see I've survived my first round in my course and I needed rest. Said rest funked me out of my groove and thus I shamely procrastinated but with my focus now back on you can expect many updates. Although not as much as my university days will be harder but I will try my best in updating soon~!' I really hope you mean that...** ***looks on Kyo***

 **Kyo:AAAAAAHHHHHH! I swear upon it! *runs to the other side*  
**

 **Cu Chulainn: You better hope you mean it! *chases him and the other Personas continue to follow suit***

 **Yu:*continues to read the cards* 'Second matter in the end of things I'll probably pull some polls in that will determine how things will go. I'll also make extras after each arc that will introduce and join old characters, and further Yu's growth. So obviously meaning new bonds, thus new arcanas and Personas meaning new family members for our protagonist. Now a new one will be featured in the next chapter and I'll give you guys/gals a clue as to who and see if you can answer. Well that's all for now this is Kyo saying see ya!' Well that means new family members well better rescue Kyo befor-**

 **Kyo: *stops the Personas by presenting a substance with a malevolent aura* Not so fast!**

 **Incubus: Ugh, what is THAT! *covers his eyes as well as other Personas***

 **Kyo: That's right! I've got a Mystery Food X here and I'm not afraid to use it so BACK OFF!**

 **Yu: U-uh well got to clear the mess before anything happens, until then farewell. Now Kyo let's just calm down...**

 **Clue: _Baron Pervert_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyo: *sits and puts Mystery Food X near him* I don't own both franchises they belong to their respective owners. Well, it was VERY LONG~! But, back to the daily gri-**

 **Loki: Will discard that THING already?!**

 **Kyo: Not until I'm sure you guys won't kill me! Oh and disclaimer: Characters, traits, appearances and etc. belong to their respective franchise~!**

* * *

 **Daytime**

 **Junes**

 _Food Court_

 **Deduction- P4 OST**

"...And that's our leader's current situation." Yosuke says as he shares the information to the Investigation Team members in their impromptu meeting.

At first, they were curious when Yosuke wanted their immediate attention. But that attention soon turns into worry when the team's second-in-command told them about the situation their leader is in.

"Well shouldn't we go out there and help him?" Kanji says, raring to go to aid his senpai.

"Yeah! Let's go there and help Yu-kun!" Chie exclaims, seconding Kanji's proposal.

"Now, just wait a moment here!" Yosuke interrupts them, gaining the attention of the two.

"Huh what's the matter Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji asks.

"We just can't go there and help him!" Yosuke exclaims in protest.

"And why not?" Chie asks

"Well, for one thing Chie we do have school." Yukiko says reminding her best friend and catching the attention of Kanji.

'Oh yeah, school.' Chie and Kanji thought as they're reminded of it.

"And let's not forget, we have our own lives to deal with." Rise says sadly, reminding herself of her career and adding to the problem in helping their beloved leader.

"B-but sensei needs our help..." Teddie says worriedly.

What Teddie said, and whether they agree to come to his aid or not, conveys what everyone feels, that they are worried for Yu and his current situation over there. It doesn't help them that the Fool also told his partner that he was attacked and is seemingly at the crossroads of a conflict between factions.

"Although I have to admit, it is through some scepticism that we doubt your words Yosuke-senpai..." Naoto says showing the sentiments of the other team members earlier on what Yosuke was telling them based on his conversation with Yu. "Then again, this is senpai were talking about he wouldn't lie about this."

"Hey, I'm with you there, for a second there I thought partner was just kidding." Yosuke says scratching his head. "But it's partner were talking about he wouldn't make up something outrageous as this."

"But still, it is to be expected. That there's a world of the supernatural that is." Yukiko says telling what everyone is feeling.

"Yeah, and I thought the only supernatural thing here is Teddie and the TV World." Kanji says sarcastically with lidded eyes.

"Hey" Teddie pouts getting out of the costume and close to Kanji. "I'm not supernatural, I'm cute~!"

"H-hey I get it Ted! S-stop getting close damn punk!" Kanji says pushing away Teddie's face as it gets closer to his.

"U-uh, uhmmmm..." was the only response of the other members seeing the scene.

"A-anyways *ahem*." Naoto says diverting the attention back to the topic. "The thought of a possibility of such a world. After all, we did face a goddess and our Personas and senpai's are based on the myths of the world."

"Yeah" everyone says in agreement.

Thinking back, with all the battles it did make sense that there would be a supernatural world. What with their Personas resembling myths from their country as well as their leader's Personas from myths around the world. Little did they know that their Personas are the myths themselves who has taken residence in their soul as they had heeded their call and taken the role of representing their selves.

"Speaking of goddess, have you told Marie yet." Kanji says reminding Yosuke of another person.

Marie, also known as Izanami-no-Mikoto, the goddess of the fertile land and the one they rescued as they discovered the true culprit of the case which is another side of her. Normally at the mention of her name Rise would cringe as both are in competition for the attention and ultimately the affection of the Fool. Unfortunately for them, little did they know as well as the other members that the Fool found his Fortune which got weird when some of them noticed that Naoto went silent at the mention of Marie.

"No, not yet but someone's gotta tell her. And I guess I'll be the one to do it." Yosuke says. "But let's get back to the main topic here. Now I know as much as we want to go to our leader's needs we really can't. We'll be a burden to our leader right now at this time."

 **New Days- P4 OST**

"Besides, knowing our leader he'll probably tell us to go back. Since he doesn't want to be a burden on us." Naoto says with closed eyes and a smile through which other members follow with their own smile.

"Yeah, also if partner ever needs us he won't hesitate to call us after all." Yosuke says knowing his best friend.

"Yeah Yu-kun does that." Yukio says with a smile along Chie who nods in agreement. "Well that's our leader for ya!"

"That's our sensei for ya~!" Teddie says enthusiastically

"Yeah senpai will be fine~!" Rise says happily with Kanji and Naoto sharing her sentiments.

"Well if that's all lets finish this meeting." Rise adds on as she and the other members leave.

However as all members leave Yosuke grabs Naoto's arm to gain her attention. Naoto looks at Yosuke curiously and wonders why he had wanted her attention.

"What's the matter Yosuke-senpai?" Naoto says as Yosuke lets go of her arm.

"I was thinking, maybe you should go to our leader's aid?" Yosuke suggests which is received by a surprised Naoto.

"But Yosuke-senpai! You said-" Naoto says until she was interrupted by her Fool's partner.

"I know what I said but even you can help but be worried of Yu right?" Yosuke says as she puts her cap down to confirm his suspicions. 'Heh, even if we assure ourselves that he'll be fine we still worry about him. After all, he's the one that brought us all together and based on what he told us.'

"Look, we all can go but as we said; we have school and our folks will get suspicious." Yosuke says pointing out again the problems in going to the leader's side. "But you can get past all that. After all, you're a detective and you can convince your grandfather to move to another school whether for a case or something. I'm sure you can make an excuse."

"I suppose, but still-" Naoto says only to be cut off again by Yosuke's assurance.

"Don't worry I'll tell the others, I'm sure they'll understand." Yosuke says as he gives Naoto a smirk which receives a raised eyebrow from the Fortune. "Besides, I saw that you went silent when I mention Marie. Usually it's just Rise who's cringing about her is there something going on between you and partner?"

"A-ah, u-uhm w-well..." Naoto says lightly blushing and looking sideways.

'Heh, I knew it...' Yosuke thought to himself, ever since he saw Naoto and Yu spending time with each other during New Year he had an inkling of something between the Fool and Fortune. "I won't tell a soul about it. Although, you do know you'll have to tell them about it at some point."

"I-I know so until then, please keep it a secret." Naoto says hoping that the Magician would keep his word.

"Don't worry, however knowing them it won't be easy letting them down." Yosuke says to Naoto; both knowing that some members, namely a Priestess and a Lover, are captivated by the Fool. "But when that time comes, I'll be at your side and partner's on this."

"Thank you Yosuke-senpai." Naoto says as she is grateful for Yosuke in keeping their affair a secret until the time comes for her to tell them. 'And I'm sure it'll be a long while.'

"Anyway, if you are sure about this. Then I'll pack my things and tell my grampa about it." Naoto says agreeing to Yosuke's proposal. "Although, I'll have to see what school he's in and I'll find living quarters..."

"Hmmmmm why don't you live with him?" Yosuke suggest 'innocently' as he smirks at Naoto's reaction.

"Wh-what're you saying Yosuke-senpai! I-I..." Naoto says blushing furiously, which receives an amused reaction from the Magician.

"You're really in love with partner huh? Better treat him well okay?" Yosuke says quickly getting up before Naoto could retort. "I gotta go, my shift is coming soon. And you better go to him."

As the Magician leaves, the Fortune is left alone with her thoughts before standing up and steeling her resolve. With her cap set and her watch ready for the purpose of reuniting with her Fool, she stands and leaves in order to make preparations, to aid the Fool in his endeavours. She looks on to the sky leaving a thought behind as she goes to her current residence.

'Senpai, no matter what I'll stay by your side.'

When they met, it seems the Fool has found his Fortune. Now it is the Fortune that must reunite her Fool.

* * *

 **Daytime**

 **Kuoh City**

 **Heartbeat, Heartbreak- P4 OST**

The centre of a city is where it's 'heart' lies. It is where everything is concentrated, where commerce, entertainment and even power is shown. But more importantly, it is where people mingle with each other. Ranging from friends to loved ones, the city centre is one of the many places where people hang out. Normally it would be considered normal as it happens day to day especially with the current weather. However in this situation a certain grey-haired teen hidden amongst the populace is observing a brown-haired teen probably a year younger who's waiting for his date. A date, thought the grey-haired fool and his family, that might become potentially deadly to the brown-haired pervert.

'What're we waiting for!? Wouldn't it be better to just get rid of that fallen and be done with it!?' Hell Biker says impatiently as Yu could hear the revving of his chopper in his soul which is emitting smoke.

'T'would do us all a favor and use that brain of yours for once you profanity spewing ghost rider.' King Frost says with mockery in his tone which in turn irritates the biker. 'Besides, t'would be best that way. After all, t'would be easy eliminating her but what would doing that get us hmmmmm? Tis' better to save the pervert and kindly ask her questions about things we would like to know as well.'

'He's right you know Bikey, there's a lot of things we need to know that she may have.' Cu Chulainn surprisingly being the voice of reason in this debacle.

'Hnrghhhh! Fine, but when things go sideways let's clip the chick's wings.' Hell Biker says as he revs his engine once more. 'And don't call me Bikey! You stupid Dog!'

'Unfortunately fer you it ain't yer decision to make.' Arhabaki says as he opens his eyes to gleam at the raging spectre. 'Unless it's Yu's choice, we just have to watch.'

'I'm sure he'll let us bruise her, or clip a wing or two.' Eligor says as he parades around his lance, practicing to deliver the final blow. 'Right Yu? Yu?'

All eyes are now on Yu as he observes Issei while looking inwardly, listening to his Personas conversation. As they await his say on the matter what he says next was unexpected yet funny to some.

'I wonder if the smoke coming from Hell Biker's chopper will give me cancer...' Yu says apathetically, but was receive with cackles and stifled laughter from the Personas, aside from Hell Biker who is fuming with rage.

'You mean to say you weren't listening to our conversation!' Hell Biker says as his fury belches out more smoke from his ride.

'No no I was listening, it's just that when you think about it. If you guys can react to the physical world, can't you guys affect my body especially your smoke?' Yu says revealing to them what he's thinking. 'After all, isn't smoking a leading cause of lung cancer?'

'I think it only happens if it's long term Yu. But you are right we do have to take precautions for your health.' Hariti says in a motherly tone.

Unfortunately, Hell Biker takes it the wrong way and is now infuriated as smoke is now being dispatched in huge amounts.

'Snrk, careful Bikey, wouldn't wanna damage Yu's lungs now AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!' Cu Chulainn says cackling, possibly as payback for his insult to him.

For the biker however, this seems to be the last straw as the increasing frustration reaches it's peak ready to run down anyone who annoyed him.

'RRRRRRRRGGGGGGNNNNNNHHHHHH! **RRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** ' Hell Biker roars ready for a road rage but was quickly doused out by Genbu. 'H-*garbled sounds*, pl-*garbled sounds* sto-*garbled sounds* STO-*garbled sounds* **STOOOOOOOOOOO-** *garbled sounds* **P**.'

The biker's pleas however were on deaf ears as Kohryu and Black Frost joins the fray. The only thing that's keeping the biker standing was his bike and even then he's hanging for dear life.

'Will you cease your rage then, you impudent little delinquent?' Kohryu says as he narrows his eyes ready to bring out more water to drown the biker. Fortunately it wasn't the case as the biker nods promising to calm down and thus the torrent of water stops.

'Heeeey, nice save 'Gold', put it there~!' Loki says one hand high only to receive a glare from the dragon as the 'Trickster' sweatdrops from the gaze. 'Message received~!'

'Oi! Why don't ye focus here Eh! After all we're on a mission!' Belial yells in an attempt to get them back to the present situation. 'Now personally, all ah want ta do is just leave the pervert in that mess, all of us want it that way! But since were 'ere why don't we do our part and help our nephew like a family! And not damn bicker like some clucking chickens!'

All Personas nods to what Uncle Red says. All in all, they honestly don't care what happens to the pervert. However, they know someone important to them that cares for the fate of the pervert. And not just the pervert, he had also shown his concern for the fate of not just people close to him but to everyone in general especially his loved ones and family.

'He is right, tis' our duty to help him as a family...' Raphael says in a booming voice he rallies the family. 'Now let's do our duty and help our family member!'

'Shhhhh~! We don't want to make some noise! Hee-hee-hoo~!' Pyro Jack says as the others nod and like Yu observe the pervert until the fallen angel shows up.

'E-eh b-but-' Raphael struggles to say something until he was interrupted.

"Someone's in contact with Issei..." Yu says garnering all the attention of the Personas leaving Raphael in the dust and in tears.

'There, there brother you'll get your spotlight.' Gabriel says patting the back of his brother cheering him up.

'*sniffle* B-but I don't want to be a Theodore...' Raphael says as he knows this happens in the everyday life of a certain Velvet Room resident.

True to what the Fool says, Issei is with someone. But not the one they know as 'Amano Yuuma', the one in current contact seems to be a woman and in some sort of devil outfit.

'Doesn't look like our fallen, but she does have a taint of being a devil, not pertaining the costume of course.' Pazuzu says as he looks onto the others. 'You don't think little miss queen knows about the perv's situation?'

'Is she even in Rias' group in the first place? More importantly, what is she doing with Issei?' Tam Lin asks curiously. 'And if she is with Rias, do you think she's inviting him to join Rias' group?'

"Who knows, but look it seems she's giving him something." Yu says as he and his Personas see the woman give Issei a flier, smile and go her merry way. "And there she goes."

However, as the woman leaves she momentarily glances at Yu giving him a look of recognition and leaving at a faster pace.

'Huh, so I guess she is part of little Miss Crimson's group eh?' Belphegor says as he puts on a 'Thinker' pose contemplating. It could've been more fitting had he been sitting on something else.

'Who cares all we're here for is-?!' Nebiros says until something catches his attention. 'The fallen, she is here!'

Hearing this tidbit, Yu and the others follow the attention of where Uncle Black is focused and true enough 'Amano Yuuma' is there and is conversing with Issei.

'H-hey Hey! So what're they saying can anyone hear?' Incubus asks as they witness the interaction between the pervert and the non-human.

"Hmmmm, let me try something..." Yu says as he quietly crushes a card and summons some leaves in the palm of his hand.

'Leaves?' Uriel says incredulously with eyebrows raised. 'Now why did you summon leav- Unless they're not leaves, it's him huh?'

Yu nods as he blows the leaves and they went in the direction of Issei and Yuuma; and appearing before Yu in a transparent form is Hitokoto-Nushi. "Hitokoto-Nushi, can you hear what they say?"

'Hold on Yu-sama, let me hone in on their words.' Hitokoto-Nushi says as he concentrates on the parts of him that are interacting with the outside world. 'Lemme see, hmmmmmm... Ah! Here, you can hear their words now.'

Thanks to the Japanese god of words, the Fool and his family are now hearing what the two are saying to each other.

"Sorry, did you wait so long?" Yuuma says as she waits for Issei to respond.

"Nope, I just got here." Issei says, however his mind says a different story as it lets out an excited whine. 'I've ALWAYS wanted to say that line just once!'

'Wait I can hear what he thinks too?' Yu asks to Hitokoto-Nushi as the god nods in response.

'With me, you can hear the words not only in mouth but in the mind and in the heart, of things spoken and unspoken' Hitokoto-Nushi says. 'As long as what they can convey can be formed in words I can translate them for you Narukami-sama.'

'My, my gaining access through their conversation using their words.' Michael says as he smiles at Yu. 'Truly you are improving your skills cos.'

'Speaking of _words_. WHAT A **LOSER!** ' Incubus says cackling. 'If he's going to say something cool like that, he should've stop there~! That next dialogue has just hosed his 'coolness' down. If there ever was one, hahahahaha~!'

'Speak for yourself...' Ishtar says as she whips her hair hitting Incubus. 'After all, you are a perv like him.'

'Hey! At least I gots the flows~.' Incubus says as he flashes a cocky grin which was buffeted by fireballs because of Alice.

'Hmph, yeah right! Onii-chan has the flows and the skills.' Alice says as she smiles coyly at the injured devil. 'You've got some because you're with Onii-chan.'

"Lets go..." Yu says as he stands, dismisses Hitokoto-Nushi and leaves, gaining the attention of his Personas. "They're going for their 'date' we gotta move out."

'Alright let's go Onii-chan~!' Alice says as she clings on to him floating in her transparent form earning a sweatdrop from other Personas with her sudden changes of behavior all for her 'Onii-chan'.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Your Affection- P4 OST**

 **Kuoh City**

And so the faux date between the two ensue, unbeknownst to them that the Fool watches on to protect his kouhai should his date turn unpleasant. As the 'date' went on the two did stuff like what an ordinary date would be; like going to buy clothes or simple window shopping. Currently they are in a cafe eating desserts and drinks and the Fool is only two tables away, observing them.

'Well, looks like they're doing things a dating couple should...' Jack Frost says enthusiastically as he turns to face the other Personas with wide arms. 'See~! I told there's nothing wrong~! Aside from being a fallen, I think she just like him~!'

'Hmmmmmmm...' say the Personas contemplating on whether the snow fairy's points prove valid or not.

'I doubt it.' says Death bluntly with Personas following his opinion, each putting a metaphorical arrow straight through him.

As Jack Frost weakly reaches out for his brother for support, Pyro Jack in turn reaches and places his left hand on his brother's shoulder and looks at him squarely. 'Brother...'

'Ah brother~...' Jack Frost says naively knowing that his brother is there to cheer him up, even though he also disagree with his views.

'I **seriously** doubt it.' Pyro Jack says nonchalantly.

This seems to be the final straw for the snow fairy as he is now crying and summons himself in translucent form to cling to Yu. 'WAAAAHHHHH! Brother Yu, brother is being mean to me! WAAAAHHHHHH!'

With the scene unfolding it causes Daisoujou to smack Pyro Jack in the head with his talisman which earned the ire of the spirit of Halloween. 'OW! WHAT did I do!?'

'That's going too far Jack, brothers shouldn't do that to each other.' Daisoujou chastises him as he lectures him while raising the bell in his left hand to ring it. 'Though siblings may quarrel at times, in the end they are united in balance, one of the symbols of a great bond Yu-dono fosters.'

'Yeah, I agree with the monk much as I'm surprised myself.' Lucifer states smirking while looking at his siblings then the Jack Bros. 'Sure I made hell here and there, instigated somethings that way and the other way. But even I wouldn't go that far with what you've done.'

'B-but you with heaven, and the insurrection a-and and...' Pyro Jack says glaring at Lucifer like some hypocrite and would have complained further if it weren't for Alice interrupting.

'Pointing out Lucifer's hypocrisy does not excuse you from what you did Pyro Jack.' Alice says while Lucifer pouts at the indirect quip aimed at him. 'As siblings, you should strive to improve relationships and deepen the bond you share...'

All of a sudden Alice comes out, and like Jack Frost clings to Yu's in his back while smiling giddily. 'Just like me and Onii-chan~!'

'So for short one us needs to be mature and the other super spoiled eh~?' Pyro Jack quips with emotions taking control of his words, oblivious to his consequences in the form of an angry Alice; who returned back to Yu's soul and is behind the pumpkin spirit. 'Well, I guess this'll be easy then I'll be the mature one and, hey where did she g-AUGHHHHH!'

With no intention in joining the mess and opting to focus on the objective, Yu observes Issei to find him sitting alone and looking sideways with a goofy smile on his face reminding him of his 'Partner'. Seeing this may be an opportunity to slide things to his favor, Yu decides to approach Issei while the fallen is yet to be seen.

"Hyoudou-san? What a coincidence, what're you doing here?" Yu says feigning curiosity as he gets the pervert's attention.

"Huh Bishonen-senpai?" Issei says as he focuses on Yu and asks the question back rather suspiciously. "How about you, what're you doing here?"

"Since I just moved here I decided to spend my time getting familiar with the area and decided to take a break here." Yu answers as he asks back his question to Issei. "What're you doing here?"

In that instant, the pervert gives a smirk and makes a hammy laughter giving his answer. "Well I'm in a date with someone, her name is Amano Yuma an-"

"Huh, is that so? Well then, congratulations." Yu says interrupting Issei and earning a frown from him. As the fool leaves for his table he turns back to Issei, smiles and gives an advice; something which catches the pervert off-guard. "Piece of advice though, the sunset is gonna look nice later on. Try to end this date somewhere were the sunset can be seen like that park, to set the mood. And take the initiative while you're at it, it never hurts being the one to take the first step."

"Huh?! Wait! Why tell me that?" Issei asks Yu as he waits for an answer. "Isn't it obvious? You're my kouhai, isn't it a senpai's responsibility to help their kouhais?"

"B-but-" Issei retorts only to be interrupted by his senpai. "Besides, it seems we started in the wrong foot last time, it's best that we sort it out right? I hope we can be great acquaintances."

 **Strength of Heart (P4 ver.)- P4 OST**

As the Fool finishes his piece and offer his hand, the pervert looks at it with uncertainty for a moment but shakes it with a friendly face as he nods his head; and then, what Yu and his family didn't expect was the world slowing and seeing a card inscribed with a roman numeral I in front of them. And the card contains the image of a hooded man raising a chalice with an infinity symbol in his hands, knowing the implication of this, they inevitably hear a voice from within.

 _ **Thou art I... And I am thou...**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond...**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to your true potential...**_

 _ **Thy World shall welcome Personas of the Magus Arcana...**_

'Greeeaaaat, just great! That means more annoying new neighbors invading my doorstep!' grumbles Baphomet as he crosses his arms.

'Don't you mean 'lawn' gramps?' says Incubus while snickering until Baphoment takes hold of his neck and strangles him in fury.

'WHY YOU LITTLE-!' Baphomet says with fury.

'ARGH, uncle, uncle, UNCLE!' Incubus says as he tries to struggle out of Baphomet's hold.

'I don't mind new people, as long as they aren't pervs...' Hariti says looking calm but exposing an aura of concern as she looks on the card and whom the bond is tied to. 'We already have one perv to contend with, we don't need another one to influence dear Yu!'

'Or another prankster...' Rangda points out. 'We already have lots of those!'

As the Personas nod in agreement, only two object, directing the attention to them.

'Hey!' Incubus and Loki say collectively knowing the others were implying the two of them.

As the two begin the argument with the others; Death was simply watching his godson as his potential grows. 'So it begins, your potential will grow but so will the strength of your enemies...'

'However, worry not godchild, I will be there for you as other members of our family will.' Death says as he looks on to the family showing a bit of warmth in his gaze, unbeknownst to the quarrelling Personas. 'Your journey will take you to great heights and thus your World becomes bigger and brighter.'

As Death finishes his inner monologue and tries to mitigate the brewing feud, the Fool and the Magus acquaint themselves as a bond is forming between the two.

"To take the initiative and set the mood eh? Thanks bisho-I mean senpai!" Issei says as he continues on with an apologetic demeanour. "Uhhh about yesterday, sorry I called you 'bishonen-senpai' and looked like a bad kouhai."

"It's no problem, well see you at school." Yu says as he waves to Issei who waves back and nods. "See you in school then senpai!"

As Yu leaves the café, he quickly turns into a corner and make haste for the park to prepare for whatever may happen. Now that he bonded with Issei and at least saw a part of him, the Fool is now more determined to save the Magus from his fate.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh City**

Several minutes ago, before Yu notices his opportunity to talk to Issei. Raynare is 'enjoying' her date with the pervert as she smiles knowing that he is oblivious to his fate. As they interact the fallen sees the setting sun, an indication to wrap up the operation. She was about to suggest a secluded spot, until both hear a ring tone coming from her cellphone. Excusing herself, she goes to the restroom all the while the Fool talks to the pervert as she answers the call, irritated that someone dare interrupt her.

"Who is this!? This better be important OR-" Raynare says angrily until she was interrupted. "Whoa, calm down 'leader' it's Dohnaseek."

"Tch, what is it!?" Raynare says getting irritated by the moment. " **Forget the target** , I've got a 'gut feeling' it's gonna end up biting your ass."

"What are you talking about **'forget the target'!?** " Raynare vehemently says in her phone to Dohnaseek. "I don't care about that 'gut feeling' of yours! Everything is going according to **my** **plan!** And I won't let you or anyone **interfere** get it!?"

"Just trust me here..." Dohnaseek says as he continues the conversation "I would've never called you if that were the case."

"Trust you? HA! Big words for someone who botched his job in eliminating a puny human~!" Raynare snidely remarks, hearing an annoyed grunt from Dohnaseek on the other side giving her some satisfaction. "Maybe after I eliminate the pervert I'll finish your job for you~?"

"Dammit Raynare, this is serious!" Dohnaseek angrily remarks. "Better leave now or el-"

 **Zone Time- P4 OST**

"Whoops~ Maybe you could tell me what you want to say later~" Raynare says as she puts down the call abruptly and prepares to leave the restroom.

'Just a little more, lead him to a secluded spot and end his miserable existence~!' Raynare thought with malicious glee. 'Although, I have to admit this was fun while it lasted...'

Unknown to her, the Fool has already prepared the field by talking to the pervert. As she returns, Raynare is surprised by Issei taking the initiative and leading her to a secluded spot. Not that she's complaining as it just makes her job easier.

'Great~! All that's left is to just kill him and be over with it~!' Raynare happily thought, but was cut short by remembering Dohnaseek's warning. 'Heh, as if something wrong will happen! That old man should retire, permanently~!'

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh City**

 **Zone Time- P4 OST**

 _Abandoned Church_

"se! Hello? _Hello!? HEY!?_" Dohnaseek shouts in his phone to see if Raynare is still on the line. " **DAMMIT, THAT IRRITATING BITCH!** "

Seeing that his 'leader' Raynare abruptly ended the conversation not taking his heed, he takes his anger on the cellphone by throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. That however has gotten the attention of his other two compatriots who went in to see what's happening.

One is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. And the other, a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a gothic lolita attire, which consisted of a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"What's going on? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" complains the woman while yawning. "It's hard to get some peace and quiet with bicker going on about."

"Shut it, Kalawarner!" Dohnaseek retorts to the woman now known as Kalawarner who is put off by what he said then turns to the girl. "Mittelt, can you sense where Raynare is going?"

"Sure I can but why?" the girl now known as Mittelt responds curiously. "It's not like the pervert will awaken his Sacred Gear anytime soon. So it's easy pickings for Raynare what's the worry?"

"Just help me get to her." Dohnaseek says to Mittelt as he straightens his trench coat, puts on his black fedora and prepares to leave. "And while we're at it, would you mind joining me for this excursion you two?"

"I guess I'll join, beats napping." Kalawarner says as Mittelt nods in answer to Dohnaseek's request. "But what do you expect to find? As Mittelt says the boy is an easy target, Raynare will be fine."

"I don't know about that." Dohnaseek says as he puts a hand to his chin. "As I said to our 'leader', I just have this feeling..."

"Well, based on what some of your former partners said; your 'feelings' have never led them astray before." Kalawarner says as she looks at Dohnaseek who makes a bitter face at the mention of his former partners. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Dohnaseek says quickly as he reveals his wings. "Now come on."

As Dohnaseek and the other two fly away to Raynare, the fallen cannot help but feel some excitement but mostly trepidation as he remembers his target when Raynare mentioned him. 'I really hope he isn't there, here's wishing this doesn't bite _me_ in the ass.'

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh City**

 **Youthful Lunch- P4 OST**

 _Park_

'So we just sit our asses and wait for them here?' Incubus says as he huffs and looks the other way. ' **BOOORRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!** '

'We could find an alternative, like torturing you?' Uncle Black suggests as others are tempted by his suggestion and the demon in question is sweating buckets.

'C-come on guys, I'm just kidding! Right Yu? Yu!?' Incubus says as they turn to the Fool for a response.

'While we're here why don't we practice what I can do so far?' Yu suggests completely ignoring the situation his family is having.

'Y-yeah let's help Yu practice! After all it's best to go prepared!' Incubus says completely grateful in this rare moment that Yu's purposeful ignorance of their situation is his saving grace.

'Liar, you just want an escape for your ass...' Loki says riling up Incubus as the demon retorts desperately with some mix of fury for the prankster deity. 'N-no way! I'm completely serious about what I said!'

'Suuuuure you are!' Cu Chulainn says cackling at the pressed demon before turning his attention to Yu. 'But seriously, what PervySharp-Dick here is saying is right, it beats sitting around here.'

Hearing the sounds of agreement from the others, Yu's decision is set. Instead of waiting around, as his family suggests, Yu practices the abilities he had learned so far and hopefully learn new ones deriving from his family. In order to practice and not attract any attention, the Fool goes to a secluded part in the park, away from prying eyes but close to the spot where he left should he and his family spot any trouble.

'So what should you practice Yu?' Thoth says as he puts his book on his head and poises a thinking pose. 'Hmmmmmmm...'

'I believe I have an answer for that, unless...' says Scathach as she looks to the others if there are any complaints. Taking their silence as permission to continue she focuses on Yu. 'Very well, dear apprentice would you kindly summon me.'

Complying to her request, Yu crushes the card that appears before him and summons the warrior-queen of the Land of Shadows who apparently is taking the role of mentor. However something is amiss, as a figure suddenly appears, in a form of an alluring woman with long purple hair wearing a tight suit similar to the colour of her hair but only a tinge darker. The woman carries a blood-red spear and possesses the same blood-red eyes and is floating crossed-legged as she stares at the Fool.

While some Personas are silent discussing among themselves if this figure was the new resident, Yu and other Personas however already knows that the alluring woman in front of him is none other than the 'mentor' herself. Admittedly at first, Yu would've been at the same predicament, wondering if this is the new resident and if he summoned her unintentionally. But it isn't the case as Yu uses Scathach's aid then and even now and she always presents herself levitating and cross-legged. The only missing thing from this is the usual form he sees her, with the notable features of her pale skin, more revealing black tight suit with a cross attached, the rose tattoo on her face, and the large black hat gone replacing it with new ones.

To this end, Yu wonders if Cu Chulainn could recognize her, after all they have a history together there must be some giveaway to know that it's her. And if other Personas such as Death, shape shifters, angels and devils are not surprised by the figure in front of them.

'And judging by the feeling of familiarity I feel from him...' Yu thinks as he senses that feeling from the Hound of Ulster. 'I guess I'm not the only one who knows it's her.'

'Uhhhhhhh, who the heck are you?' Sylph asks as she breaks the silence. 'Ah, you the new neighbour?'

"What are you talking about fairy?" Scathach says as she is confused by the question. "Don't you recognize me?"

Silence once more consumes some Personas who have no clue of who she is, as they try to figure out the identity of the entity. That is, until they were hit with realization as to who is the Persona in front of them.

' **HUUUUHHHHHHH!?** ' Some Personas responds with surprise. ' _Scathach!_ Is that **you!?** '

"Yes, why are you all suprised?" Scathach asks very curious of their surprised reactions. "You have all seen me every time my dear apprentice needs my aid. Is there any reason why you are all acting like this?"

'Uhhhhhh, Yu don't you have any mirror, reflection or anything to show her?' Obariyon says scratching his head. 'It'll be better that way than telling her right?'

Nodding, Yu gets his cellphone in his pocket and takes a picture of Scathach and shows it to her. Upon seeing her image in Yu's phone surprise takes over Scathach's as she touches her own face and looks at her outfit to confirm what is being shown in the device.

'I-it can't be this is...' Scathach says in shock but unable to finish her words, so Cu Chulainn finished for her. 'Her true form.'

' **EHHHHHHHHH!?** ' Some Personas exclaim hearing this interesting tidbit. 'So that's what she really looks like!?'

 **Deduction- P4 OST**

'Oi, wait a minute here!' Oni states with all attention to him. 'If this is her real form, then why now? I mean she could've gotten her real form when Yu called her, or just stayed to the form we always see her so why now?'

When the red ogre points that out, the Personas discuss this phenomena wondering themselves why this is happening.

'If I may...' Death interrupts with all looking to him now. 'I may have a theory as to why this interesting predicament is happening.'

'Theory? Please, you've been here long enough Death.' Lucifer says with a surprisingly serious tone. 'I'm certain what you will say is proven fact more than a theory.'

'Well, I've have not seen anything like this before.' Death retorts attempting to debunk Lucifer's statement. 'And what I will say is just what I've pieced together, based on the events that has happened to Yu to possibly explain what is happening.'

'Besides, I'm sure some of you may have come to the same conclusion as I have right?' Death says further as he looks onto some high-ranking angels and demons as well as entities of knowledge and fate within Yu's soul.

'Well, you are as they say 'right on the money' about that.' Thoth says as he looks at Death and confirm the horseman's proposition.

As other Personas included in Death's category looks at him as well with recognition to what he said, the horseman nods and speak once again. 'Very well then, I shall explain this conundrum and hear your thoughts on this.'

'Now as we know we've come far to where we are so to speak.' Death says pertaining to the journey so far.

'Yeah, from defeating powerful entities to stalking enemies to get one up on them totally far from where we are then.' Seiten Taisei quips sarcastically. 'Are we getting to the point or are we gonna long-wind this discussion?'

'Well if you're gonna talk that way...' Death says as he grabs Seiten's staff and bashes the monkey's head with it. 'Might as well got to the point. Although, I would like you to shut up annoying simian.'

' **HEY!** ' Seiten Taisei says as he grabs his staff and rubs the spot in his head where Death struck him. 'Fine! But this ain't over!'

'Heh, just try you chimpanzee. Never seen anyone get a one up on my brother so I doubt you can do that.' White Rider mocks Seiten Taisei.

'*Ahem* Point is, perhaps Scathach's new appearance before us is a sign of ' _Yu's Potential_ ' or ' _World_ ' is growing.' Death says as the others contemplate. 'We did bond with the Sacred Gear user, and as much as I dismay on that premise perhaps this could be the reason.'

'Interesting point you've brought up.' Daisoujou says conveying what the Personas feel.

'Another theory is as I said before we've come so far and we've gained a lot in those journeys.' Death says. 'One of them, being attaining the ' _truth_ ' after that climactic battle against Izanami.'

'Hmmmm, are you implying...' Thoth asks as Death nods before the question is finished confirming the Egyptian deity's question.

Leaving only nods, 'hmmms' and thinking poses between the two and some Personas, which leaves most who don't grasp what they are thinking irritated.

'Uhhhmmmm, excuse me!' Pixie says gaining the attention of both the baboon god and rider. 'You guys seem to be the only ones getting it. Maybe some are getting the gist of your 'implications', but what about most of us here? Whoooooo, oh I don't know **DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT BOTH OF YOU ARE SAYING!** '

'Oh, okay then...' Death says calmly amidst the irritated Personas. 'What were thinking is since Yu manage to gain the ' _truth_ ' in his previous journeys, wouldn't it be logical that he could summon us in our true forms?'

As the other Personas who didn't understand Death's implication got their answer, Yu catches their attention.

'That's clear for specific entities, but what about the more generic Personas?' Yu asks. 'Oni, demons, angels, fairies and others will they get specific forms?'

'Let me ask this then, do you see yourself in any form other than your current one? Be it what you perceive to be a visage, dream or memory?' Thoth asks as some generic Personas sway their heads as an answer for 'no', while other generic Personas nod as a sign of 'yes'. 'Well then, if this hypothesis is to be followed, then for those who answered 'no' it means that if what you look like is all that you remember then you're already in your true forms. While for those who answered 'yes' to my question, it may be that you have a true form just like our 'Shadow Warrior Queen' here.'

Contemplating on Thoth's words as well as Death's theories, the generic Personas who answered 'yes' try to remember the image they see. However a lantern is shining brightly belonging to Pyro Jack whom they focus their attention on.

'Oookkkaaaayyyyyy, so when Yu summons us it's in our true forms hee-hoo?' Pyro Jack says receiving a nod from Death. 'Huh, well that's fine and all but there's another thing that's been bugging me hoo-hee. It's on the tip of my tongue hee-hee-hoo.'

"That is enough." Scathach says landing near Yu placing her hand on his shoulder. "Although that is an important matter, we can save it for later. After all, we've got more 'present matters' to deal with?"

Remembering the training, the matter was set aside for now as the Personas watch while Scathach trains Yu.

 **Specialist- P4 OST**

"Very well, let us begin." Scathach says as she makes gestures from her hand implying her attempt of a spell, most likely an ice or wind spell based on Yu's experience. "Now, while it is true to that you have a large pool of energy to initiate the spells and our skills at you disposal as well as calling us to your aid. You must remember that it is still a finite pool, no matter how large it is. Especially when the situation demands you to use strong spells and depending on who you call among us to aid you, the high demand of energy might as well deplete the large pool you possess in no time."

"So what I advise you my dear apprentice, is to fuel our attacks, spells and other skills with half your energy and fuel the other half using the World." Scathach says as ice begins to form between teacher and student on a patch of grass. And as the temperature begins to drop, thin ice begins to envelope the bark of the tress to the leaves of the bushes as well. "That is to use everything of your surrounding to your advantage, and since you have attained the World, I believe it is within your capabilities to do so."

"And in doing so, not only do you save your energy allowing for more skills and allies to be called, but also depending on everything currently around you as well any possessions you may carry you may make the simplest of skills like this Bufu spell a bit more..." Scathach says as she makes a final gesture with her hand to indicate the activation of the Bufu spell, and as a result the ice in front of them shatters destroying most of the grass, with some blades remaining. However, at the same time the surroundings enveloped by ice also shatters, it's fragments convene in the place where the Bufu spell activated and like projectiles destroying the remaining blades that survived from the initial spell. "...lethal."

"Now dear apprentice, this is merely a Bufu spell, if a Bufu spell could do that imagine casting a Mabufu spell." Scathach suggests as Yu answers to her suggestion. "If a Bufu spell could do that, maybe a Mabufu could give more range or projectiles and a stronger variety could cause more damage."

"Correct, but there are many ways to interact with the world using our skills. In this instance, this is how I interacted with the world dear apprentice. There are so many ways to interact with the world aside from what you saw, and it is up to you to interact with it. After all, it is _your_ _potential_ and now..." Scathach says as she gestures on another patch of grass for Yu to try. "...it is your turn dear apprentice. Show us how _you_ would interact with the world."

Doing as his mentor instructs using Izanagi, Yu tries out a Zio spell and interacts with his own body, pointing his right arm at the target electricity begins to coalesce as the spell appears on the outstretched arm and fulfills it's purpose destroying the target. However, more electricity is generating in Yu's right arm resulting in a short burst which knocked Yu down and causes worry amongst the Personas.

'Yu!' 'Nephew!' 'Onii-chan!' 'Apprentice!' says the Personas collectively at winded down Wild Card. Relief however comes quickly as they see Yu recovering, but what they saw dashes that relief away as they see Yu's left arm holding his right hand.

"I see, you interact with the world using your body to generate electricity to fuel one half..." Scacthach says as she takes a hold on Yu arm and checks on it. "And fuel the other using your powers as well as amplifying it with the Zio spell."

"Yeah and it seems I've manipulated too much electricity." Yu says as he tries to move his right hand but could not. "Sorry, looks like I messed that one up."

"You've certainly mess it this time godchild." Death says in front of Yu in his human form sitting cross-legged. "Aside from lack of control, you fail to remember that what comes after lightning is thunder. You're lucky I've made sure to silence sound so that it doesn't attract attention."

Yu nods and lowers his head upon hearing his godfather's criticism as Death continues to speak with disappointment and concern lacing his tone. "I know you could do better godchild, so if you do attempt these attacks in a covert manner, remember to find a way to silence them."

"Well, you eliminated the target so we could pass you on this one." Schathach says to Yu as she continues to check his right arm. And as she finishes checking, she gives him a smile to cheer the Fool up. "Looks like your right arm seems to be fine, it's only suffering from partial paralysis, just give it time dear apprentice."

'Don't worry, Onii-chan~!' Alice says enthusiastically cheering her big brother. 'Don't let it get to you, let's practice and be better at it~! In fact, the next attempt let's do it together~!'

Yu nods while he smiles, feeling the warmth of the support of his Personas, his family. And not just the Personas themselves, but also the bonds they represent as they show it to Yu to give him a boost.

"This is to be expected dear apprentice, with enough practice we can improve your control no need for such apologies." Scathach says in a maternal tone as she holds on Yu's shoulders and cups his face reassuringly, like how a mother would when her child is down. "That being said you should be more careful, although seeing your level of control means we have to focus on that aspect first before anything else. That is, after you've finished your schoolwork and duties we may have free ti-"

As Scathach drones on Yu going on 'maternal mode', Hariti and Rangda watches on the sidelines feeling that they should also be involved or have as say on what she's discussing with Yu.

'Uhhhh, is that normal?' Chernobog says as he points at the two maternal figures who are emanating a sinister green aura. 'Aren't we going to do something about it?'

'Seeing those two really affirms that jealousy sure is an ugly thing. It can make a person pathetic, petty...' says Thor as he drones about jealousy, ignorant of the approaching Hariti and Rangda while the other Personas are backing away slowly. '...and finally jealous-huh?'

'What did you make of us thunder head?' Rangda says with a certain darkness in her tone as would Hariti as she speaks. 'Pathetic and petty huh?'

'U-uh, guys?' Thor says nervously as he raises his hammer defensively. As he looks around for support from others he turns to his father for help, unfortunately his father sends an apologetic gaze that implies he is on his own. 'Help?'

' **WE'RE NOT JEALOUS!** ' Hariti and Rangda says together as they throw a flurry of fire and ice spells and physical attacks for added measure on the son of Odin. Although the brave Norse god would stand valiantly against the attacks, since he has no weakness on either spells and is only resistant to physical attacks. He withers in the gaze of the two maternal figures, which lead to his downfall and the current situation of being downed by ice and fire. ' **LEARN YOUR PLACE, YOU IMPUDENT CHILD!** '

'You know what they say, 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned'.' Uncle Red muse as he and the other Personas look on not wanting to intervene. 'Especially if it is women than a woman, guess the young'un learned his lesson.'

At that time, they were doing something that would truly identify them as Yu's family. That is, Leaving them be, however the onslaught towards Thor suddenly stops as the noises disappear and the Fool seeing their serious expression, leads Yu to focus on Scathach who had a serious expression in her face as well, implying one thing.

"I sense our targets approaching and they're heading towards the fountain." Scathach says conveying the location of the objective.

 **Deduction (Another Ver.)- P4 OST**

Nodding at this information, Yu dismisses Scathach and moves discreetly by the bushes as he closes in on the fountain watching 'Amano Yuma' and Hyoudou Issei walking together. As the Fool is near their proximity he is able to hear the exchanges between the pervert and the fallen.

"Today was fun." says 'Yuma' to which Issei responds. "Yes, it was a lot of fun."

Still with Hitokoto-Nushi's 'leaves' attached to them as well as being near to them, the Fool still has access to the 'Yuma's' and Issei's words hearing some from Issei.

'Alright, we're already here! Remember what senpai said: 'set the mood and take the initiative'!' Issei says within his mind, determined to end his first date right. As he follows Yu's advice, Issei grabs 'Yuma's' hand which elicits a little blush on the fallen and inner happiness for the pervert. 'I did it!'

'Kaguya can you help me with my arm?' Yu asks as his left arm still holds his paralyzed right arm, to which the Princess of the Moon responds. 'If you mean to fix your arm to move, I'll do what I can but I doubt we won't make it on time for the finer controls.'

'As long as it can move, I can make due.' Yu says looking on to the two with Issei who holds a happy expression in taking the initiative but quickly disappears as soon as 'Yuma' moves to the fountain and faces Issei. 'I just hope nothing else happens.'

"Say Issei-kun..." 'Yuma' says with her purse and hands behind her back as she slowly moves forward towards Issei continuing her dialogue. "To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish?"

'Could this be?' Issei thinks in his mind, unknown that it is being heard by a certain grey-haired fool and his family of cringing Personas. 'Ki...Ki...'

"W-What is it? What is your wish?" Issei nervously asks as 'Yuma' closes the distance between the two dropping her pretence as she says her wish. "Can you **die** **for me?** "

 **Zone Time- P4 OST**

As Issei lies there stupefied by the wish, one party is with someone who isn't stupefied, but enraged by the fallen's comment. As Yu and the other Personas slightly sweats because they know the little sister of the family heard the fallen's remark. It wasn't the fact of her rising anger that made them nervous, it was the fact that they sense **HUGE** amounts of darkness coalescing within Yu desiring to be released by the one coalescing it, which in turn will blow the Fool's cover should it happen.

'Hey Onii-chan~ Let's move already and end this cringefest~!' Alice says with closed eyes and a maddening Cheshire Cat smile to which Yu responds to diffuse the situation. 'N-now Alice, Issei is there, shouldn't we rescue considering this is what is all about? As well him being part of my new social link?'

 **...**

As Alice was about to respond, the attention including Alice's diverts to Issei as he tries to respond to the fallen's wish. "Um that is...What?"

"Sorry Yuma-chan, can you repeat that?" Issei says as he chuckles and cleans his ears to make sure he hears what 'Yuma' has to say. "I think there's something wrong with my ears."

And with that 'Amano Yuma' closes in to Issei ear and repeats her wish, which is nonetheless for all its intents and purposes still heard by Yu and his Personas. "Can you **die** ** for me?**"

"What?" Issei says once more in surprise, however for another party who is hearing her wish, it is another matter altogether.

' **THAT SETTLES IT! SHE'S GONNA DIE!** ' Alice roars as she intensifies the coalescing dark energy and looks toward her Onii-chan with a look mixed with cuteness, madness and pleading desperation that he'll fulfill his cute imoutu-chan's wish. ' **Hey, Onii-chan let's obliterate her already and leave nothing of her existence~! After all, we can still get our answers by finding the other one who attacked us~** '

'N-now Alice...' Belial says as the aforementioned ghost girl turns on their 'Uncle Red' whose red scales turns slightly pale when she faces him. 'Just as yer big brother say what about the pervert an' alla that?'

' **... Well, we'll just call it an 'unfortunate and unintentional collateral damage' right Onii-chan?** ' Alices says looking at her Onii-chan with an intensified look that hopes and expects him to agree. 'W-well ah...'

As Yu's mind works in overdrive to form an appropriate response. He also silently prays within the depts of his soul to Philemon or to anyone that would listen, to help him in his situation. And whether it was some entity or Philemon himself, the wish was granted as Raphael whether intentionally or not takes the fall.

'Uh Alice, aren't you overreacting a little? I mean yeah I'd be miffed as well but look, at least she didn't use an exclamation point.' Raphael says as he continues in hopes of gaining some spotlight unlike a certain Velvet Room attendant. Yet ignorant of the ghost girl getting in pitching position to throw the massive coalescing dark energy on a different target than it was intended to. 'And furthermore you should be mature over this, besides we are undercover so we shou- **GUAHHHHHGH!** '

' **Who CARES whether she uses an exclamation point, question mark or even a period!** ' Alice says as she expresses her anger by stomping repeatedly. ' **SHE STOLE MY LINE! Therefore, the hussy deserves to DIE FOR ME!** '

The argument would've continued, if it weren't for the attention grabbing transformation sequence of the fallen in front of Issei which also caught the attention of Yu and his family as well as temporarily dissipating the anger of Alice as the scene unfolds. As the transformation continues showing a more mature yet sinister and lascivious 'Amano Yuma', various expressions are showing for different parties. In Yu's family disgusts is showing in the face of females, excitement for some males and curiosity to the more innocent ones. As for the pervert, surprise is surely evident in his face but other things rise in his thought through which Yu and his family can hear, much to some of their dismay.

'What!? I saw them! I definitely saw them!' Issei expresses in his mind pleasantly as he goes on to describe what he saw needlessly, once more to dismay on those listening to his thoughts. 'It was only for an instant, but I saw real boobs! I've seen my first real-life boobs! And such a cute girl's too! Isn't this what people call exhibition?'

'Not to butt in but, are you _really_ _ sure_ he's still worth saving?' Lucifer asks looking on. 'I'm inclined to side with Alice on this one. Besides, we could find other fallen to get information. And well, you can do better with the people you bond right?'

'Don't tempt me Luci...' Yu says quipping his nickname. 'Besides, we've gone this far would be a waste to just let it all fall right there?'

'Eh, you've got a point, would be stupid to destroy everything what with the effort we've taken so far.' Lucifer concedes as Yu nods and now turns to speaks to Alice. 'And imouto-chan, I know you want to destroy her for that. But wouldn't it be better to humiliate her and let her live the rest of her life with it?'

'Welllll... I guess that's one satisfying way to do it.' Alice says calming down and appearing near his Onii-chan in translucent form. 'Okay Onii-chan, but I can't promise what will happen if she ever stole my lines again.'

'Alright, Kaguya-san how's the arm coming along?' Yu asks as a translucent form of Kaguya is shown healing Yu's right arm. 'Well, why don't you try moving it?'

Following Kaguya's suggestion Yu tries moves his right arm and notices as Kaguya stated earlier, his arm is fixed however his finer controls namely his hands and fingers are still immobilised.

'Well, this'll have to do. Still keep trying to heal it.' Yu communicates to Kaguya through which the princess nods. 'I'll do as much as I can.'

As Yu looks on they hone in once more at the pervert and fallen who is now wearing black straps of leather that barely serves its purpose as cover, as well shoulder guards, long black gloves and thigh-high boots. Yu prepares Ongyo-ki or his faerie Personas for a covert rescue.

"Although short-lived, playing lovey-dovey with you was fun." 'Yuma' says looking down on a surprised Issei as she turns to look on her raised arm where a brooch is placed by Issei during their date. "I'll take good care of this gift from you. So..."

'Yuma' stops to raise her hand and a red light appears to form a spear and poises to aim it at Issei as he raises his hand towards her. "Yuma-chan?"

"...please die." 'Yuma' says as she now attempts to pierce Issei. Unbeknownst to the fallen however, a certain Fool wouldn't let that happen.

As Yu attempts to move in using Ongyo-ki's ability and 'Yuma' closes her spear to Issei's torso. A gust of wind happened, surprising both Fool and fallen as they open their eyes to find Issei gone. However the surprise was momentary for the Fool as he looks to the side to see one faerie queen Titania with Issei beside her.

"What the!? Where did he go?!" 'Yuma' exclaims frantically looking in every direction, unfortunately for the fallen at the same time that Yu sees that Titania rescued Issei. The Fool uses Ongyo-ki's ability to eliminate their presence to ensure they weren't found due to the close proximity between them and 'Yuma'.

"W-what the!?" Issei exclaims as he is surprised by the change of scenery and looks upon Titania or rather her breasts momentarily and switches to her butterfly-like wings. "E-eh? Wings? Again?"

"Well now, judging by your gaze at my bosom I assume you're alright." Titania says teasingly as she laughs melodiously on Issei nervous chuckle as he is caught in the act. However her expression turns serious as she turns to Yu with Issei following suit, surprising himself with the presence of his senpai. "Now that he's safe, you should focus on an important matter and then some Yu."

"S-senpai? What's happening? And who's this woman?" Issei asks in shock with all the events taking place which is expected from someone introduced to the supernatural world in such a way. And to that Yu answers his question as he asks a question to Titania as well. "This 'Yuma'-san wants to kill you, I am here to stop her and what do you mean by 'and then some' Titania?"

"Not surprising, you were busy calming Alice. However to us who were not preoccupied, we took the precaution to see if she was alone." Titania says as she flips her hair and informs the Fool on the results of their 'precaution'. "We sense a couple of presence heading this way and with what Lucifer could make out of it, they're surely fallen."

'While I understand you were calming down your little sister, you should at least be attentive enough to sense them godchild.' Death scolds Yu lightly while Scathach adds her own piece. 'It is a bit embarrassing that you weren't attentive enough to sense their presence. Perhaps we should add focus in your training dear apprentice?'

'H-hey if there's someone to blame, it should be me not Onii-' Alice says guilty, however the Fool interrupts her response. 'It's alright Alice, I admit I was careless there. However let's focus on the situation and deal with it.'

"Titania you and Oberon get Issei out and keep him safe. I'll wait for her reinforcements so we could deal with the fallen and her company and get information altogether." Yu says facing Titania and Issei as he summons a card and crushes it for Oberon to appear and lend aid, which surprises Issei in both accounts. "W-what the heck!?"

"Tis' a simple chore, not to worry Yu, we will ensure the pervert's safety." Oberon says earning a giggle from his wife and an agitated remark from Issei. "Hey!"

"Issei go with them, they'll ensure your safety." Yu says to Issei, who in turn responds. "W-well you sure senpai? I mean shouldn't we both run away?"

"No, I need some information from them and make a clear statement to back off." Yu says as he smiles to Issei. "Don't worry, I can handle this, trust me and I'll tell you everything I know."

"We need to go." Titania informs Issei as the pervert looks back to his senpai and nods. "A-alright senpai, you better come back and tell me everything!"

Yu nods at this and is ready to make his move, however Titania steps beside him to tell him something. "We'll be by the entrance of the park waiting then."

Yu nods once more and with that the faerie monarchs escorts the pervert and ensure his escape. And as the Fool slowly loses sight of them he turns to see an agitated fallen angel as well other fallen with one bearing a familiar face. "Dohnaseek? Well this just gets interesting doesn't it?"

'So, what's the move boss?' Obariyon says displaying his trademark cheeky grin. 'Even though you can't use your right arm, there's still your left, wanna fight them head on?'

'I think I'd like to apply what I learned from Scathach's training session earlier.' Yu says as he straightens himself and gazes at the trees. 'But first things first, let's observe them on a higher place shall we?"

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Occult Research Club (Old School Building)**

Inside the building, Rias along with her associates Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki spends their time talking amongst each other recounting any interesting events that happened to them. Particularly the club's offer to Narukami Yu and his subsequent rejection, along with his bold claims about his abilities. While the red-haired devil taps her fingers upon her desks pondering on the previous events of a grey-haired student in this academy, Akeno voices out Rias' thoughts along with her own. "He definitely different than any other people we encountered right?"

"Indeed, as well as capable of defending himself, Narukami-kun could definitely be an asset." Rias says closing her eyes and making a slight smile only to quickly open her eyes and have a serious expression. "However, I'm also thinking of what Narukami-kun said last time."

"You mean his claims of his ability not being a Sacred Gear?" Akeno says which piques the interest of Sona and Tsubaki. "I didn't hear anything in his words that may be lies, but everything points out to him having a Sacred Gear."

"Perhaps he's that good of a liar, or since he didn't have any knowledge of Sacred Gears until now maybe he's still thinks of it as a different ability?" Tsubaki says putting out her thoughts on that subject as Sona puts out hers as well with a smile. "In any case, until I see the power for myself I don't have a sure answer for that. Besides, I think I've gathered enough to make my move."

"Is that so?" Rias asks her friend and rival with a smile. 'You always did have a knack for gathering information Sona. I wouldn't be surprised if you called on resources I've neglected, however...'

"Although you've got hand it to the elusiveness of Yu-kun. Just as he knows nothing of the various mythological factions, they too know nothing about him." Rias says as they're all unaware of how much knowledge the Fool already has of said various mythological factions. "So what sources are you calling upon to gather information upon him?"

"That would be telling Rias." Sona says with a smile which Rias responds with her own. "Of course."

As Rias holds and reads the various files and records she gathered to know Yu, she momentarily gaze at another file for another candidate in mind. 'I wonder if I should focus on him first before Yu-kun? Yu-kun has shown to defend himself very well, while he hasn't even awaken his Sacred Gear yet which makes him a prime target should any factions know.'

Putting the file she was reading down Rias gazes on the setting sun thats portraying on the window to her side. 'No, the fallen escaped during the battle with Yu, surely he must've informed his comrade of his altercation with him? I should focus on Yu first, fighting a fallen is one thing but fighting many fallen is another.'

With that line of thought Rias goes back to reading, unaware that both of her candidates are already locked in conflict and in her clan's territory no less.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Kuoh City**

 _Park_

"Well we're on top now, so what's next?" Senri asks as the bakeneko lies down and observes Yu giving his answer as he looks down on the fallen angels. "As I said I'm gonna fight using Scathach's advise but not directly, at least not now because there's also something I'd like to try."

"Which is?" Senri asks conveying the curiosity of Yu's other Personas as well, only to be surprise with the answer he gives to them as the Fool crushes a card and is doing something behind the youkai's back. "Folding paper..."

' **WHAT!? FOLDING PAPER!?** How's that gonna affect the enemy!?' Eligor says in annoyance. 'Are you gonna attack them with paper planes!? Ha, fat chance that's gonna do some good, why don't we just hit them and not do something so stu-UGHHH!'

Unfortunately, before the hell knight could complain any further a pitchfork interrupts his tirade and as he lays there recovering, the owner of the spear Belial comes in defence but has his own piece to say. 'Shut yer trap Eligor! I'm sure whatever nephew's planned for 'em is gonna have an effect! Although, he is right on one thing nephew it kinda looks weird to attack them with paper.'

"I never said it's an ordinary paper though." Yu says as he shows the papers he folded in the form shurikens and kunais, the interesting part of the papers is that some of them have sigils and one of the shurikens have a familiar face. "Guess who..."

' _Shiki-Ouji!?_ ' The Personas exclaim seeing the Shikigami Persona in that state, for Scathach however she merely smirks as she catches on to her apprentice's plan. 'Heh well, that's a very creative way to interact with the world dear apprentice.'

'Ah, I see well that is an interesting way of interacting with the world.' Death says as the Pale Rider nods catching on as other Personas do as well while some like Jack Frost not understanding the Fool's plan voice out. 'Hee What? What? Hee-Hoo what will Yu do hee-hoo?'

'Just watch, faerie of the snow hehe.' Lucifer says chuckling with a mischievous smile as the Fool slowly walks on the edge of the branch to get a good sight on the fallen angels. 'I wonder how big of a 'bang' Yu'll make?'

'Well, looks like my gut's wrong which is good for once.' Dohnaseek says as he, Mittelt and Kalawarner descends to Raynare. 'Other than getting chewed out by being wrong that is, at least he's not here.'

"Well it seems you're gut was wrong in this situation." Kalawarner says crossing her arms as Raynare's body twitches to indicate she knows the trio are there. "So much for what your former comrades say about trusting your gut."

"Yeah yeah, seems I was wrong to say 'forget the job' after all." Dohnaseek says offhandedly, not wanting to directly congratulate Raynare and fill her ego to the brim. "So Raynare, where's the pervert?"

Raynare did not respond but only show a sour expression, which could only denote one thing to Dohnaseek whose lax stance turned serious as he looks from every direction. 'Damn knew my gut was right! And if he's here we're in deep shit right now!'

"Where's the **brat** Raynare?" Dohnaseek says as he approaches his 'leader' only to avoid an incoming swipe from her and earn an acidic answer. "Shut up you old goat! Just, just help me look for that brat!"

"On second thought, it seems they were right after all about your gut." Kalawarner says to Dohnaseek as she turns to admonish her 'leader'. "Look _Miss Prissy Bitch_ , no need to hold a fit we're here to bring back-up and by the looks of it you need it."

"Ergh!" Raynare says as she grits her teeth, although she won't openly admit it, back up is exactly what she needs especially whether the case is the pervert's Sacred Gear being awakened already or it's the human Dohnaseek failed to kill. "Whatever! Just help me look for him!"

"No..." Dohnaseek says creating silence among the trio only for the now very irate Raynare to remark and stare at him in disdain. " **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?** "

" _Navas Nebula_ "

"I said no, we need to get out of here as-" Was all Dohnaseek could say as he eyes on an object that pass through his vision to the ground and at the same time the trio and Raynare approach the object for Mittelt to remark on it. "Is that a paper shuriken-KYAAAHHHH!"

 **Time to Make History- P4 OST**

Was all the gothic fallen angel could get out as the said paper shuriken, exploded in purple hue which not only injures the fallen angels but blows them away crashing them to nearby trees. As the fallen angels collide with the trees, the source of the paper shuriken observes his handiwork.

'Using a part of Shiki-Ouji as a means to attack, as I said a very creative way to interact with the world dear apprentice.' Scathach says as she chuckles while her dear apprentice adds a remark. "And using _Arms Master_ makes things easier as well."

'So the fallen's true name is Raynare huh.' Lucifer says as he scratches his chin in thought. 'Hmmmmm I can't put a finger on it but she reminds me of an interesting party.'

'In any case, with Ongyo-ki's ability not allowing them to sense you and this creative way of assault makes an interesting guerrilla offensive, especially in worse cases of you being unable to be mobile.' Nebiros chuckles as he sees the fallen angels recovering albeit a bit slowly due to the attack exhausting them. 'Well then, let's continue the fun shall we nephew?'

"Dammit, he's here and he was probably here for the brat as well." Dohnaseek says as he stands and summons a light spear checking and sensing any signs for the opponent that bested and spared him. "I know you're here Narukami why don't you fight me! Unless you're chicken?!"

'Well, he's calling you out, what do you think Narukami-sama.' Berith says as he reins in his steed and thrust his spear upwards. 'Shall we respond or continue the onslaught?'

"Hmmmm" Yu says as he readies four paper kunai for each targets and aims at them as he flexes his left arm that contains the paper weapons. "Let's be sure they can't do anything funny before we respond."

Ready for his assault, he threw the kunais to each targets and each was a successful hit until the last one which was for Raynare, who was the farthest among the three, as the previous attack lands her at the fountain area. Seeing the kunai designated for her won't make it Yu uses Angel's power to use the wind and control the direction of the paper kunai in order for it to land a hit to her. "Lucky I have you inherit _Null Wind_ when I called upon you via fusion once more eh, Shiki-Ouji?"

'Indeed Narukami-sama, it would hurt us if you did not apply this useful skill.' Shiki-Ouji says as Yu faces his face in the paper shuriken form he folded the shikigami in. "Well then let's not waste this moment; _Bash_! _Sonic Punch_! _Skewer_! _Single Shot_!"

With the announcement of those skills, each kunai glow in unison which denotes the activation of each physical skill and each target was injured. It did not help that with the previous attack exhausting them and with the recent albeit weak attack pressuring them their attempts to recover and get up were discouraged, all except for Dohnaseek who still stands albeit in a weary stance. As for each of the targets, the little gothic fallen know as Mittelt is knocked out along with woman fallen Kalawarner laying there in their respective trees, for Raynare the resulting attack causes her to fly into the fountain, truly leaving only the male fallen of the group to be the one left standing.

Seeing this scenario Dohnaseek is tense, as for Yu he saw this as another opportunity not only to get answers but to reacquaint himself with the person who introduced him to the interesting scenario he is in with the Three Factions. Readying for a personal confrontation, Yu prepares his katana on his left hand descending down from the tree and disabling Ongyo-ki's abilities. Leaving the bushes to reveal himself, Dohnaseek shows a wry smile upon seeing the Fool and Yu smiles in return.

"Well, if it ain't the boy who let me live." Dohnaseek says as he tries to straighten up. "Naturally, I'd say something obvious like 'your outnumbered' to discourage and kill you. But, guess you saw us a mile away huh?"

"It would've been a disadvantage for me considering..." Yu says as he puts up his sword with his left hand and holds his right hand to his back, upon seeing this Dohnaseek couldn't help but ask. "Couldn't move your right arm? Accident?"

"You could say that." Yu says as he points his sword to the fallen and electricity flows through it. "However this isn't an even playing field, not for you at least. I meant what I said earlier, now show me what you got."

"You're persistent are you?" Dohnaseek says with that wry smile slowly turning into a grin and unlike before instead of two wings, six are unfurling while summoning another light spear in his other empty hand as the two light spears he now posses becomes leaner and more detailed, a sign of his powers suppressed no longer. "Well, they're knocked out, and you've caused a lot of trouble so I hope this is worth it! Dying that is!"

Dohnaseek instantly dashes upon Yu and strikes him with his spears only to be blinded by light as Yu uses a _Hama_ spell courtesy of Archangel when his spears struck. As the fallen was temporarily blinded the Fool takes the chance and comes from behind, in that moment Yu utilizes Pazuzu's dark power and out of instinct temporarily withdraws the katana and uses a skill against the fallen, not known to the Fool or his family of Personas.

" _Eiga_ " Yu says as darkness erupts from the ground and consumes Dohnaseek damaging him, completely different from the usual _Mudo_ spells he uses which instantly eliminates and opponent much to the Fool's relief and surprise to some of his Persona with that skill. However, it was merely short-lived as he readies his stance once more seeing Dohnaseek very injured yet still standing as he finally regains his vision. "Well, that was new, lightning then dark and light powers? Heh, you're making this exciting Narukami!"

Dohnaseek speeds up, striking the Fool on all sides with his light spears as he scans for an opening to exploit upon. While Yu matches up the speed with the help of his Personas, re-equipping his katana once more. 'Matador! _Sukukaja_!'

As soon as the Fool initiates the support spell, he feels lighter and faster and was able to match up and even beat the pace Dohnaseek sets as he disarms one of the fallen's light spear by strking his left arm which unfortunately does not discourage the fallen. In fact, Dohnaseek's grin merely widens as the battle continues for he has not fight someone on par or above his prowess in a long while. And this battle would have continued for a while, if it weren't for Yu spotting Raynare's recovery as she attempts to regain her consciousness and stand. Deciding to end this confrontation, with a maneuver that might be considered risky, as his opponent did not know his abilities that removes the risk of his move.

"Persona! Ame-no-Uzume!" Yu says as the faint image of the Japanese goddess of entertainment appears before the Fool and fallen's eyes and subsequently disappears, signifying that Yu is using her, while panic and curiosity fills the fallen. 'What the hell!? What's a local deity doing with him!?'

The fallen could have debated this further had he not seen the Fool already near him preparing for an attack with his katana in which fortunately for Dohnaseek reacted by stabbing the light spear to Yu and using whatever power he has to blast his foe as far away as he could resulting in Yu being knocked over a lamp post. What the fallen did not notice however, was the attack of the katana was merely a ruse rather the true attempt was slipping a piece of Shiki-Ouji in his person to finish him off with a physical skill.

"Too bad Narukami, never figured you for a reckless fighter. Oh well, at least I got to fight a really tough opponent." Dohnaseek says as he prepares a light spear and aims at Yu. "You know, there are a lot of questions I wanted you to answer but it's better to kill than give you time for a second wind. You truly are interesting Narukami Yu and to show my sincerity and respect for an opponent, which is rare mind you, any last words you want to say before you die?"

 **Reach Out To The Truth- P4 OST**

"Just one... _Black Spot_!" Yu says earning a confusion from the fallen which turns to curiosity as something is glowing in his person, retrieves it and sees the item as a paper kunai. And in the moment, Dohnaseek's curiosity turns into horrifying realization as he throws the paper kunai away and tries to brace himself as the kunai turns into a black orb and explodes affecting the fallen who even though tries to defend is still sustaining injuries by the attack. It doesn't help the fallen's case that the resulting attack made him kneel down in one knee. "Damn! Seems like you still have tricks on your sleeve eh Narukami?"

"Well that's just one trick..." Yu says as he stands up surprising Dohnaseek while dusting off his clothes and the light spear embedded in him dissipates as he gestures himself towards his opponent. "This, is my second, what do you think?"

With widening eyes Dohnaseek could only respond by laughing as looks to his situation, being cornered by the young Fool once more. "Dammit! Won't you just die!?"

When the Fool tries to respond, it was cut off as a card appears before the Fool and the fallen bearing the image he saw when he felt the faint bond with Issei awhile back. The card pulse as it sends of energy and blue flames surround the card as it seems to address the fallen with a deep chuckle and speaks in a nasally voice. "Unfortunately for you, monsieur ange déchu someone who is so similar as moi will not fall to the likes of you."

"Now if you would kindly help me appear in this stage of ours monsieur as to show him what for." The Magus card says at it pulse as if beckoning Yu to crush it.

Complying with the act the Fool swipes his partially paralyzed right hand, crushing the card as strong wind blows the surrounding. Blue flame bursts as the card is crushed taking the form of a swanky gentleman wearing a black tail coat, purple top hat with black outlines and dark glasses with white rims as if dressed for a burial. What was most eye-grabbing of the gentleman like figure was the figure itself essentially being a skeleton as evidence with a skull for a face and bones for hands. The skeleton gentleman then faces Yu as soon as it materializes and kneels down, removing its top hat, introducing itself. "Salut, he who calls to me from the Sea of Souls, you are truly extraordinary to invite someone such as moi~! I am Baron Samedi, loa of the dead and head of the Guédé family at your service~!"

"Now, while I like to have chat with you as you welcome moi to the family. Let us first settle this uh shall we say 'situation difficile' oui?" Baron Samedi says as stands upright putting his top hat on and lights up a cigar appearing seemingly out of nowhere and smokes. "After this we should have a fête de bienvenue in my honour wi?"

"What the hell?! Well now I've seen everything..." Dohnaseek says to himself as he tries to stand once more summoning a weaker version of his light spear comparable to the one when they first met. "Hey 'Bones', why would you want to work with someone who may or may not benefit you eh?"

"Who says I will not benefit monsieur? In assisting him, I've got everything to gain and nothing to lose." Baron Samedi says cooly as he holds cigarette and now points it towards Dohnaseek. "Let's finish this shall we?"

Nodding at the words of the Baron he looks towards Dohnaseek as he senses a new power, a new skill waiting to manifest itself against the persistent fallen. "Baron Samedi! _Psyo_!"

As the Fool casts the skill Samedi obliges by pointing a cane with a decorative silver skull for a head that seemingly appeared out of nowhere towards the fallen. In the moment that the spell was casts, several balls of coalescing colors surround Dohnaseek and collided with him,knocking the six-winged fallen near the fountain. Not willing to be beaten until his last breath, he attempts to rise only to stop as Dohnaseek sees a recovering Raynare who is slowly recovering her vision. Seeing this the male fallen decides to let sleeping dogs lie as he concedes and suppresses his four wings once more and lays there as he stares at his 'illustrious' leader which earns the interest of the Fool and his family, only to focus on a growl of frustration signifying Raynare's recovery standing at the fountain as she looks at the Fool in disdain. " **You! Just who do you think YOU ARE!?** "

"Me? Well, I'm a law-abiding person as you can see." Yu says gesturing himself earning another growl from the fallen but snickers and chuckles of mirth from his Personas outside and inside of his soul. "And I just happened to spot you attempting to murder a kouhai of mine, and in his first date no less. As far as I know killing someone is still against the law isn't it?"

"You... You **filthy human!** You dare apply **me** to the stupid laws set for you lowly creatures?!" Raynare growled once more as she summons her light spear once again aiming at the human whom she thinks as weak and fragile, smiling sadistically as she never notice his right arm moving to his back in order to swipe a card he summons behind him. "No matter, at least it's your weak ass that's gonna be skewered instead! At least take solace that you gave that pervert some time to live before he gets killed too~!"

"Hmhmhmhm, didn't your parent ever tell you not to play in the fountain?" Yu asks as he smiles calmly in the face of obvious danger which earns a face of confusion from the maniacal fallen angel as she never notice a floating figure holding a spear-like blade silently descending behind her as the figure puts the weapon's tip into the water. "Wha-AGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Was all Raynare had to say as the figure reveals itself as Izanagi electrocuted her, injuring her and knocking her out once more in the process as she lays face-up unconscious. As the danger is finally over, Yu stretches himself as he dismisses his sword and crushes several cards and summons Kaguya-hime while dismissing Izanagi. "Well, looks like it's crystal clear Kaguya-san would you mind fixing my arm once again?"

"Of course Yu-san." Kaguya says as she returns to healing his partially paralyzed right arm. Looking on the scene unfolding as the Fool takes a respite, and seeing Mittelt and Kalawarner slowly recovering Dohnaseek knows at the moment they are screwed should they fight any longer. Hoping to move and assist his comrades as the Fool isn't giving much attention to them he waste no time in attempting to move only to stop as a tip of a cane is poking his chest and looks up to see the 'gentleman skeleton' known as Baron Samedi looking at him addressing his mirth. "Ah~Ah~Ah~"

Upon seeing his situation, he observes the other fallen with their own respective guards in the form of an oni looking down on Raynare, a skeleton wearing a matador outfit with its sword pointing at Mittelt and a demon of sorts holding two swords on the throat of Kalawarner as both the latter finally recovers and sees the situation of escape being next to none as Baron Samedi speaks to him. "You don't think we'll allow you to run free, with my kin seemingly wanting some answers out of you four? Well, three since one was so 'shocked' she's now out cold."

"He's right I do want some answers, and considering the situation as much as I hate it..." Yu says as he finally moves his right arm with its finer controls restored walking towards the center to get a view of the three conscious fallen angels. "Would you kindly answer our questions?"

"Heh, like we have a choice, alright what're your questions Narukami?" Dohnaseek says as he looks on to the Fool who now looks at him. "Well, First of all why are you after Issei and me?'

"Orders." Dohnaseek says a simple answer through which another question was born. "From?"

"The Grigori Institute." Kalawarner answers this time hoping a cooperation would help in sparing their lives, however the answer makes another question for the Fool. "Which is?"

"An institute, full of cadres of fallen angels dedicated to research and all that. The leader's a fallen angel named Azazel." Mittelt says taking her turn to answers through which earns a response from within Yu's soul.

'Ah, okay now I remember yup you're dealing with Azazel's crew or at least one of them.' Lucifer says as he continues to inform Yu. 'Don't know about those three, but yeah that Raynare chick I remember her name being one of the people under Azazel or rather her superior being under Azazel. What was his name, ah Kokabiel yeah that's the name!'

Hearing this information, Yu continues the questioning until all are answered. As time passes with the questions answered the Fool recaps the answers given to him.

"So you were sent by the Grigori Institute to either observe or attain me and Issei's Sacred Gear. The Grigori Institute being cadres of fallen angels under the command of Azazel who does all of this for research as his particular interest is in the subject of Sacred Gear." Yu says as he looks upon the fallen trio who gives nods as a sign of correct summarisation so far. "Now attaining it doesn't mean killing us and taking it, but could also mean contacting us offering a way to remove the Sacred Gear or offering us a contract to be affiliated with you guys. But you guys do the former because of Raynare's or your 'leader's' preference in obtaining it that way?"

Finishing his summarisation they all nodded as Yu stretches out as a sign of exhaustion with all the answers he gathered. "Well, I can tell for one thing your 'leader' isn't exactly one for intelligence isn't she?"

"She often underestimates humans, says you guys are lower than bugs. Sooner or later we know that'll be the end of her; or at least the end of her ego once she meets someone like you." Dohnaseek says as Mittelt now responds. "We just didn't expect to get roped in it now, we actually thought she'd be the only one pinned in this situation."

"So what're you gonna do now human?" Kalawarner says as the trio await his verdict.

As Yu looks at the trio he finally makes a decision and orders the Personas holding the fallen to release them, much to their reluctance. As Mittelt and Kalawarner are freed from their bounds the Personas that are holding them quickly arrive to Yu's side in the event they try to do something funny. The trio noticing that only Dohnaseek is still being held captive, they thought it was the end of his life, until Yu speaks to them. "You two can go and take Raynare, I just want to ask something personal to this guy? You better not pull this stunt again, or you'll now the consequences."

As if to emphasize the Fool's point the Personas raise their arms against their former captives, as the two fallen nod and understand the message they carry their unconscious leader and fly away leaving only black feathers as the Fool dismisses his Personas and switches his gaze on Dohnaseek who is now feeling tense.

"Didn't we give you all you need?" Dohnaseek says annoyingly considering his situation. "What do you want of me?"

"...Why? I saw it you know, you didn't suppressed your power because you were knocked out or down for the count. You suppressed it because you saw Raynare gaining consciousness which means they don't know about the fact you are a six-winged fallen, probably only two-winged right, so why?" Yu asks as Dohnaseek chuckles and shows another wry smile as he answers. "You really are persistent are you? Fine, yeah they don't know they just know that I'm some two-winged battle nut who just transferred to them."

"Why?" Yu asks once again only to receive an incredulous look from the fallen. "And why do you care so much?"

"Let's just say I'm interested in stories and looks like yours pique mine, so I'll ask again why?" Yu asks once more as Dohnaseek sighs and concedes. "Fine, I-I... I was... running away with something, that's all you'll get of me."

"Alright." Yu says earning a surprised look from the fallen as Yu answers his relenting over the question. "It seems you won't budge, besides I get the feeling you'll tell me sooner or later, when the time is right. Until then I have a request for you, your choice whether to grant it or not."

"What is it?" Dohnaseek asks. "A message if you can to Azazel hopefully or someone near him or at least someone reasonable within the institute. I want you to tell them- *whisper* -and that it's from me, if you can alright?"

"...You're a weird one you know that Narukami?" Dohnaseek says through which Yu shrugs and the fallen sighs. "I'll try, just hope that 'leader' of ours does not get wind of it."

As Dohnaseek reveals two wings ready to depart you converse with him one last time. "I hope the next time we meet, we could have a cordial conversation."

"...You really are a weird human Narukami" Dohnaseek says as the Fool remarks. "Yu."

"Huh?" Dohnaseek says before Yu replies once more. "Call me Yu, much easier and less mouthy than Narukami right?"

 **Strength of the Heart (P4. Ver)- P4 OST**

Feeling something faint another thing that Yu and family didn't expect was another bond forming and appearing in front of them as everything stops. A card appears in front of the Fool with his family representing the Roman numeral XVI containing the image of a house torn asunder and within people enjoying a meal ignorant of what is happening, with one man at the footstep of the door one half outside and the other still inside the house.

 _ **Thou art I... And I am thou...**_

 _ **Thou hast established a new bond...**_

 _ **It brings thee closer to your true potential...**_

 _ **Thy World shall welcome Personas of the House of God Arcana...**_

'Aw, great another Arcana! Means more fuckin' trespassers!' Baphomet complains as he grumbles louder to emphasize his point.

'Hey, this Baron guy is not so bad hee-hoo! Who knows, he was certainly a surprise considering the link the Baron belong to-' Black Frost says as he stops and the rest observe on said Baron approaching Alraune holding her hand as he for word kisses her hands, considering his lack of lips. 'Eh, forget I said anything hee-hee-hoo...'

'Eh, excusez-moi ma chérie, may I have one of your roses~?' Baron Samedi says as Alraune uses her hand that isn't held by Baron Samedi to cover her mouth as she speaks playing with the gentleman skeleton's tune. 'Dare I ask what you want to do with one of my roses~?'

'Why, my dear, would you consider the wish from this old gentleman~? After all, if such roses can make one such as yourself be on par with a goddess, surely having one at my side will make these old bones shine eh~?' Baron Samedi says chuckling deeply as his remarks earn a deep blush from Alraune as she looks to the side. 'O-oh my~! W-well...'

'The bag o' bones like Incubus!' Flauros exclaims as flames and smoke belches from his ports. His tirade would have continued if it weren't for Ose as he corrects Flauros' claims. 'Nay my fellow Goetian kin, Incubus is rather direct and uses his abilities for his advancements. This spiritual baron however, uses his natural charms and should he have any perverted aims, it is rather well-hidden.'

'In any case, he is yet another being that we could not let my dear apprentice be influence.' Scathach says as she stares wearily at Baron Samedi. 'Lest he dares degrade my dear apprentice to mediocrity.'

'Listen you pompous-assed narcissist queen! One we don't take orders from you! Two what hell are you saying 'your' dear apprentice his as much as anyone's son here in this family than yours! And three as much as I hate to admit I agree with what you said, that pervy sack of calcium shouldn't be near our Yu!' Rangda says as Hariti nods, with Scathach and the other maternal figures uniting in one cause; not to let their adoptive son fall on negative influences.

Noticing that time begins to march once more he tunes out the conversations of his family about the new resident and focuses on the fallen that is ready to take off to try and fulfill his request. "One last question before we part each other's ways if you mind?"

"What?" Dohnaseek asks wondering what this last question will be. "Do you know of a fallen named Kokabiel?"

"Yeah sure I know the guy, total nutjob if you ask me. Roaring about the days of the Great War and his desire of restarting it." Dohnaseek says as he grimaces. "Bad news if you ask me, if he gets what he wants, everything and everyone will go down. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, say do you think Raynare shares the ideals of Kokabiel?" Yu says as Dohnaseek answers him. "Heh, based on her view of humans that's a possibility. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if she-"

"Narukami, are you telling me? You don't think?" Dohnaseek says as Yu responds to those questions looking at the fallen. "Certainly a possibility based on what you're telling me."

"And thus your weird request." Dohnaseek says as he floats now and prepares to leave. "All right let's hope I don't get caught and be killed with what she'll call an 'attempted mutiny' hehehe..."

As Yu nods and Dohnaseek in turn both went their separate ways as Dohnaseek disappears leaving more black feathers recuperating and hopefully for the Fool fulfilling his request. Now focusing on returning to Issei, Yu walks to the entrance of the park tuning back on his Personas to witness and interesting scene.

'Master!' Loa says as the voodoo appears in front of Baron Samedi. 'For Yu to summon you here, this is truly amazing.'

'Hmmmmm, Ah! Makenson is that you! How has it been my friend!' Baron Samedi says as he ruffles the head of the Loa Persona now known as Makenson. 'Well what a small world! Or rather what are the chances!'

'Hee-hoo you know each other hee-hee?' Jack Frost says looking at the two as he receives his answers. 'Indeed! Among all of the followers I have, Makenson here is more charismatic than the rest of them who are exceptionally crude to the point of annoying moi! It was surprising that Makenson suddenly disappeared, but for him to be here all along and for to be called upon by you! It truly seems fate has plans for us monsieur Yu!'

'You really think its fate uhh, Samedi-san?' Yu asks as Samedi vigorously nods and replies to the Fool. 'Obviously monsieur! And please, I have noticed on how each member of this family has his station. So you may call moi, Oncle Sam~!'

'HOLD IT BUSTER!' Belial yells garnering the attention of his nephew and the skeletal gentleman. 'We've had enough uncles in this family thank you very much! 'Sides you'll only give bad rep in this family, so why don't you be a relative twice removed at best!'

'Surely as a fellow baron you are joking mon ami?' Baron Samedi says as Belial huffs and Nebiros speaks in his stead. 'Unfortunately, he means it and so do I. We cannot risk our nephew who possesses so much potential to be dragged by someone like you. I have read about you after all, and your daily adventures in your realm in Haiti?'

As a potential argument was about to brew Yu diffuses it by asking a question to Loa of the Dead. 'Well then, before anything else there is one question I would like to ask uhhhh 'Uncle' Sam.'

'Ah, anything my dear neveu~' Baron Samedi says as he opts to ignore the other two uncles arguing against him. 'You said when you appeared that I am similar as you. How are we similar?'

'Well my neveu, I could point out the many reason on how we are similar but I find it easy to summarize it all with this statement.' Baron Samedi says as he appears in a translucent form putting his left around his nephew and moves his right arm waving his cane around. 'Simply put we are similar in a sense that we're too weird to live yet too rare to die~!'

 **...**

'That so?' Yu replies to the statement, only for Beelzebub to put his piece. 'Makes sense to be honest. I mean look, you've got many entities in your soul which is weird and dangerous, yet we all live in harmony ehh more or less like a family which is very rare.'

The Fool could've continue this topic further had he not sense the two faeries and the pervert as he notices that he is at the entrance of the park. Upon walking towards them Issei, Titania and Oberon notices Yu and smiles as they walk towards them. "Senpai!"

"Well, based on what we sensed guessed we missed a lot of fun~" Titania says giggling as Oberon speaks. "Nevertheless, we could always converse and ask dear. We should return to his soul so as to let him replenish his reserves."

Titania nods at Oberon's statement as the finally transform back into cards and disappear returning to Yu's soul now leaving the Fool and pervert to their devices.

"So, you want answers hmmmm where to star-" was all Yu can say as Issei interrupted him. "No need, Titania-san and Oberon-san filled me in. So I have one of these Sacred Gears these tools given by God and these angels, fallen angels and devils want those things more or less?"

"Yup." Yu says as Issei continues. "And the popular students in our school are devils and they are interested in us becoming like them?"

"Uhuh." Yu confirms as the Fool and the pervert now walk as the sun completely sets indicating the arrival of nighttime. "But you're ability is different and uh, well they try to explain but I didn't quite get it."

"I can't explain what my power is right now. That's another topic altogether, what's important right now is your safe and from here on out you'll have to decide." Yu says as he puts his arms back to his head and Issei looks at him questioningly. "Decide?"

"Yes decide, as you already know all those three factions are racing for the Sacred Gears and you have one. The only party I've confirmed as interested in keeping you alive by joining their ranks is Gremory Rias, dunno about the angels though haven't met them yet." Yu says as Issei replies on this. "What about you senpai? Are you going to help me?"

Upon hearing this Yu stares at Issei and the two gaze for a moment as both stop towards a fork in the road and Yu looks away responding to his question. "I'll try as much as I can, but as I said whether you consider one of the factions' offer or stand alone is up to you."

"I see, thanks senpai for well you know, helping out on this situation." Issei says as he stares at his senior. "No problem, that's what friends are for right?"

"Eh?" Issei says exclaiming surprise as the Fool continues. "I mean sure it is a senpai's duty to look after his kouhai, but I think a friend would go through that much length to save someone right?"

"Friend huh?" Issei says as he looks towards the sky then to his palms forming a smile on his face. "That so, well from one friend to another thanks."

Finishing his statement Issei present his fist to Yu as the Fool knowing the gesture, responds in turn as he bumps his fist with Issei. And as the fist connect he feels the bond between him and the Sacred Gear user grow strong as he sees his social link with him grow. "Well this my stop, my home is on the right, see you at school Issei-san."

"You too Yu-senpai!" Issei says as he starts his way home.

'Well, that was a surprising display for that pervert.' Andra says as his owl-like eyes watch the Issei until he leaves his line of sight as Baron Samedi gives his own remarks at the pervert. 'I think he has what it takes to be a true gentleman. All he needs is someone who can show him the proper pointers of one.'

As his Personas debate whether or not Issei is redeemable with his qualities, the Fool now looks toward the night sky as it starts displaying some stars. "Well, we've rescued Issei and for now everything seems fine. I just hope nothing goes wrong in the road ahead."

* * *

 **?**

 **?**

 **Who's There?- P4 OST**

" **So you promise to hold up your end of the bargain?** " Nyarlathotep says as he smiles at an unknown figure, obscured by the darkness he's in. " **...** "

" **GREAT~! Now just remember when I need to cash in that favor, back me up mkay~?** " Nyarlathotep says as his smile turns to a maddening grin. " **...** "

" **Eh, don't worry about old, bald and long-nose I've put him in your place, just as I put you in his~** " Nyarlathotep says smoothly as cackles by the unknown figures reaction to him. " **You, unnerve? Ha, hey you're the 'God of Control' so be in control of yourself haha~! Don't worry, you'll get used to it~!** "

" **Just remember uhhh, Yadaboo? Yaldaba? Whatever, just remember I freed you, put you on that pedestal and when the time comes I cash in the favor.** " Nyarlathotep says reaffirming the deal set between the malignant forces. " **...** "

" **Wha- her? Bah, don't worry I've got plans for her, and she won't even do a thing to report back to Mr. Butterfly.** " Nyarlathotep says as the figure finally disappears and the Crawling Chaos happy with the agreement. Finished with that issue, he turns around to a floating body of a girl with the same features of an assistant of the Velvet Room wearing a noticeable accessory of a headband with each end of its side a wing of a butterfly in decorative silver. " **Now, just in case he backs away on the deal or he botches his role. You might as well do the job _Lavenza_ or should I say _Caroline_ and _Justine_ ~!**"

And in that moment all that can be heard was a dark chuckle from Nyarlathotep as he surrounds the Velvet assistant with his power and the darkness now engulfs both of them.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Narukami Residence**

 **A Sky Full of Stars- P4 OST**

Tired with the events of today, Narukami Yu walks back to his current resident until he halts his steps and communicates with his family of Personas who are curious as to why he stop his tracks. 'Okay, is there something wrong?'

'What do you mean Narukami-san?' Valkyrie says as Yu replies. 'I can sense all of you guy's mirth and some of you are even snickering. All the while we haven't seen anything that is funny or might cause everyone of guys to smile all the way home, so what is it? Also we haven't heard from Yoshitsune for a while, is he okay?'

'Who knows, last time someone saw him was Masakado saying Yoshitsune is going deeper in your soul, doing training or something. He also says when he and Yoshitsune were last talking, he swears that Yoshitune's voice was almost like a girl's voice and the armor he always wears is now too big for him. I'd say that guy floats way too much, he's probably seeing and hearing things wrong floating that high.' Pixie says grinning through which Masakado interrupts almost blowing Pixie away. 'I am not as you say 'over my head' you puny ladybug! I am sure of what I saw! He's hair was longer than usual to the point it almost reaches her feet and he's height has shorten! It's as if he's becoming a little girl!'

'Yeah whatever, now as for the first question, let's just say we sensed something on our house and well Scathach and Hariti decided to check it out.' Pixie says as Yu raises a brow which prompts to faerie to giggles. 'Don't worry it's not dangerous, and it's something interesting as well~'

'Okay, what is it?' Yu asks and what he gets are only whistles as they ignore his questions, only for his little sister to simply giggle and appear to try and push him towards their home. 'Hehehe~! Don't worry Onii-chan, I'm sure you'll like the surprise as much as I did~! C'mon, let's go, let's go~!"

As Alice now holds her Onii-chan's arm to pull him heading towards the door of the residence. Opening the front door, an image of Hariti in a light purple blouse, long skirt and apron and Scathach wearing a dark purple shirt, black jeans and a blood-red apron jerking her thumb to the living room. "We'll prepare the dinner dear apprentice, you've got more important matters to attend with."

Finishing the statement they both go to the kitchen and the sounds of chopping are being made indicating Scathach and Hariti are making dinner indeed. 'Can they cook?'

"Of course they can~! I mean they've watching you do it, so it'll be fine right~?" Alice says which doesn't help ease his Onii-chan one bit. Upon seeing the apprehension Alice tries to steer Yu away and lead him to the living room. "Don't worry Onii-chan~! Besides you might be late~!"

 **Girl of the Hollow Forest- P4G OST**

"Late for wha-" Yu says as he checks on his watch, a habit he gained upon receiving the watch from Naoto that night. Upon checking the watch the Fool's eyes widen and his hear skips a beat, seeing the secondary function of the watch working as it reads '5 meters'.

Seeing this the Fool quickly goes to the living room, with his ghostly little sister following suit giggling while leaving some distance. Upon entering the living room, he was surprised to see a sight he thought to never see for awhile. His gaze lay on a petite figure with eye-catching blue hair and iconic cap gazing at the window not noticing the Fool's presence as he slowly walks to the figure now merely inches away. Upon noticing a shadow, the figure turns as it is suddenly being envelope by the Fool's embrace, yelping slightly in a high-pitched tone in surprise as it turns to nervous breathing gazing upon the person who is embracing her. "S-senpai!?"

"Naoto, well this is certainly a surprise that I certainly like." Yu says smiling as he continues speaking. "But what're you doing here? And what about the others?"

"W-well Yosuke-senpai received your message and relayed it to all of us. And w-well, h-hearing your situation I was worried." Naoto says as her voice going quite due to embarrassment. She recomposes herself however as much as she can and regains her voice. "Everyone was busy, and since I have no case and not yet enrolled in a school I-I t-though..."

Naoto looks away as Yu smiles and releases the Fortune from his embrace only to stop her and cup her left cheek with his left hand to steer her gaze towards him as their lips make contact, which turns the Fortune's face red as she drops to the couch with the Fool following suit as Yu pins Naoto by laying his body to the couch with his head on her lap. "You really didn't have to do this, but I'll be honest it feels nice to be with you again, even if it was a few days we're apart."

"I-it feels nice to be with you again... Senpai." Naoto says as she smiles through her blushing. It was short-lived however as the Fortune questions the Fool on the residents she encountered inside the house before him. "U-uh Senpai, I've seen two women in your house. Who are the-"

"It's a long story I'll explain later. Right now, it's been a tiring day and I want to rest." Yu says as he stretches, his head moving in her lap, painting a red face on Naoto once more. "Besides, if you're staying here we should fin-"

"I already enrolled in Kuoh Academy, and with that we c-could be n-near each other... Uh! For investigations of course!" Naoto says as she sees Yu smiling. Deciding to get a one up on her senpai she takes the initiative or at least tries. "A-anyways, I don't have anywhere to live, so uh i-if y-you don't miiind... If w-we could l-live in together? T-that is, if you have spare room of course!"

"Sure, the house has a lot of spare rooms as you can see... Or let's save expenses and share room together?" Yu says smiling showing he won't back down. However, for Naoto her mind is currently at an overdrive to find a response as she calms herself down upon hearing her senpai's proposal. "U-uhm w-well, uhhh..."

"Before this goes on, I suggest you two try to eat dinner first?" Scathach says surprising the both of them as she looks at Yu. "I know you're tired, dear apprentice but do try to fill your empty stomach before going to rest."

As Scathach walks away to the dining room. The Fortune and Fool look at each other and laugh together for awhile. "Uh, dear apprentice?"

"As I said long story, I'll catch you up as we eat c'mon it's time to meet the family, again I guess." Yu says as he stands up and offers his hand to Naoto. Taking the offer she stands and both walk towards the dining room. "Family? Is she your relative?"

As the two enter the dining room and are greeted by the sight of Hariti, Scathach, Alice, Death, Belial and Nebiros in their human form they enjoy dinner together as Yu explains to Naoto about his family of Personas as well as the apparent history between him and Philemon. Ending dinner, the two discuss the arrangement and agreed that Naoto would take one of the rooms near Yu on the second floor. However as it is late already, both agreed to spend the night temporarily in Yu's room. And as the day ends, it can be said that Yu and Naoto spend the whole night together.

The Fortune being together once more with her Fool.

* * *

 **Loki: *Tries to yank Mystery Food X off of Kyo* GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME DAMMIT!**

 **Kyo: NO! *Tries to hold on to Mystery Food X* You guys will KILL ME!**

 **Loki: Look, we won't kill you anymore, we understand but you have to tell the readers or anyone who's still reading this *struggling to yank Mystery Food X* WHY IT TOOK YOU SO LONG! DAMMIT JUST GIVE IT TO ME!**

 **Kyo: FINE! *relinquishing Mystery Food X as Loki throws it away* Hey, long time no see~! Look I had a hard time from college and had to focus on it, and it paid off as I passed all my subjects~! Another thing was during a family trip to Kyoto which during there I planned to published it which was a few days ago, my relative's wallet was stolen! And in Kyoto of all places, I thought it was a safe neighborhood *mumbles*. So anyways to say sorry I tried to write this big chap for you guys as an apology~! And yes new extra social links for Yu which means hi-jinks and shenanigans as well as interesting people will enter in Yu's life all while things are moving behind his back~! Unfortunately some of these moves will show itself in time as some of those moves are for a long play! So uhhh anything els- Oh! Maybe you could guess but yeah some Personas are changing to their true form and Yu will figure out history is more fragmented from the truth and the facts written and as you can see their will be differences as things meshes for the grand scheme of things and if you can read thoroughly, you can notice things will definitely be different in canonicity of the Persona franchise. And don't worry a new chap is on the works whether and as to when it'll be published as I said I'll try as much as I can but it depends on how long I plan to write the chap! So my apologies and until then read, review and I hope you enjoy this chap~!**

 **Raphael: W-wait what about my screen time!?**

 **Kyo: You'll get your chance on the next chap don't worry!**

 **Raphael: You sure?**

 **Kyo: *groans* YES! You'll get it along with Theo!**

 **Raphael: B-but! *sighs* Fine, I'll share with Theo...**

 **Kyo: Good! Now, I'm not good with uhh what you call it, smut or fluff or lemon but if you guys want just tell me. Alrighty! The next one is where the team comes together as new members gather at Yu's call! Until then farewell...**


End file.
